Une mémoire défaillante
by Pouki26
Summary: Il s'agit d'un UA. Stiles est victime d'un accident de voiture et souffre d'amnésie. A son réveil, il découvre à son chevet Derek Hale. Même si l'accident lui a temporairement fait perdre la mémoire, Stiles se souvient d'une chose : il ne s'est jamais entendu avec cet apollon arrogant. Et si ce type lui fait l'honneur d'une visite, c'est surement pour une bonne raison..
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE UN**

Stiles ouvrit les paupières, révélant des prunelles d'un marron profond. Pendant de longues minutes, il regarda autour de lui, observant la danse des particules de poussière dans le rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les lamelles du store, aussi éphémères et dépourvues de sens que ses propres réflexions. Dans son esprit se bousculait une mosaïque d'images sans commencement ni fin. Furieux de son incapacité à se souvenir du passé le plus récent, il s'agita sur son lit d'hôpital. Pourtant, en reprenant conscience pour la première fois après son accident, il avait eu la conviction que le sommeil suffirait à restaurer sa mémoire défaillante. Il s'était lourdement trompé.

Distraitement, il laissa son regard errer sur un bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table de chevet. Elles étaient jolies. De belles jonquilles d'un jaune pétillant.

Le médecin l'avait informé qu'il avait été victime d'un accident de voiture. Personnellement, il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'événement et selon l'équipe soignante, son amnésie actuelle était consécutive au choc. Il souffrait de coupures, de nombreuses contusions et d'une fracture du poignet mais avait eu de la chance de ne pas être plus grièvement blessé. Sa situation n'avait semble-t-il rien d'inquiétant et la mémoire lui reviendrait peu à peu. Pourtant, Stiles était anxieux. Indépendant et volontaire, l'incertitude dans laquelle il baignait lui était intolérable.

Avec un petit hochement de tête, le jeune homme s'efforça de chasser son irritation pour revenir à des préoccupations beaucoup plus terre à terre. Pourquoi s'était-il donc trouvé assis au volant de la voiture de son meilleur ami alors qu'il possédait son propre véhicule, sa jeep chérie ? Où accompagnait-il Scott ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi conduisait-il ?

À cet instant, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sourit, heureux de cette diversion. Hélas, son expression s'assombrit en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant. Derek Hale ! Décidément, rien ne lui serait épargné. D'avance, il se sentait fatigué et renonçait à lutter. Avec Derek, la moindre discussion tournait à l'affrontement : cet homme connaissait ses points faibles et avait l'art de la faire sortir de ses gonds par ses silences accusateurs et ses regards tueurs dont lui seul avait le secret. A croire que ce type était né avec cette tête là.

\- Alors, tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? demande Derek avant même de s'enquérir de la santé du jeune homme.

\- Non, dit Stiles en étouffant un soupir. Si tu es ici pour me soumettre aux mêmes questions, tu perds ton temps Derek, je peux te l'assurer. Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais dans la voiture de Scott. Il me semble avoir été très clair à ce sujet. Peut-être que je conduisais parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- J'en sais rien. Si je le savais je te le dirai pour que tu me fiches enfin la paix.

Stiles aurait avoué n'importe quoi pour être débarrassé de son odieuse présence ! Ce matin, alors qu'il émergeait à peine de l'anesthésie, Derek avait fait son apparition, autoritaire et arrogant comme à son habitude. Le dominant de toute sa taille, il l'avait questionné sans relâche jusqu'au moment où, à bout de forces, il s'était tout simplement endormi.

Furieux d'être ainsi harcelé, il reprit d'un ton irrité :

\- Pourrais-tu t'écarter un peu ? Cela m'énerve de te voir si près de mon lit.

\- Tout t'énerve, répliqua le plus vieux en reculant d'un pas.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, grinça Stiles en lui adressant un sourire hypocrite. Toi qui ne supporte rien ni personne et encore moins quand on se retrouve tous les deux dans la même pièce.

Il était inutile de nier et Derek se borna à acquiescer :

\- C'est exact. Ta seule présence m'insupporte mais je vais devoir faire avec. Je n'ai pas le choix.

La tête un peu penchée, Hale le scrutait de ses yeux aussi verts et aussi froids que les eaux d'un lac gelé. Sans cesser de l'observer, il lui ordonna sèchement :

\- Essaye de réfléchir ! Tu te souviens forcément de quelque chose.

\- Je ne fais que ça ! Réfléchir encore et encore. Je ne fais rien d'autre depuis ton arrivée.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, rien. Le néant. Et inutile de prendre ce ton avec moi, cela ne te mènera nulle part.

Avec une grimace de dédain, Derek traversa la pièce pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre. Distraitement, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les stores.

\- De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, tu es bien décidé à ne pas coopérer.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, Stiles devait bien l'admettre. Derek était brillant, remarquablement intelligent mais il manquait cruellement de souplesse et de diplomatie. Avec lui, il fallait sans cesse afficher une assurance au moins égale à la sienne, éviter de donner prise à la critique, de manifester le moindre signe de faiblesse au risque d'encourir son mépris.

Les yeux clos, Stiles s'efforça vainement de l'ignorer. Hélas, malgré lui, il restait conscient de sa présence, sentait la tension qui rendait l'atmosphère de la chambre quasi irrespirable. Depuis son arrivée, il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Le simple son de sa voix, sa brusquerie, toute son attitude avaient le don de l'horripiler.

Mais Derek Hale n'était pas n'importe qui. A seulement 30 ans, il était un architecte brillant, réputé et convoité, et directeur d'entreprise. Mais il était également et avant tout le plus proche cousin de Malia, l'abominable et excentrique ex-femme de Stiles. Même près 6 mois de séparation avec la jeune femme, il se demandait encore jour après jour comment il avait fait pour aimer un pareil individu. Elle et son cousin étaient deux êtres qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter.

Derek gagnait sa vie en concevant et construisant des maisons toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Il jouissait d'une solide aisance matérielle, était sûr de lui et hautain et était constamment convaincu d'avoir toujours raison Depuis toujours, Stiles le détestait cordialement.

De son côté, Derek le lui rendait bien, n'appréciant guère le jeune homme de 5 ans son cadet le jugeant immature, agaçant et trop hyperactif à son goût.

Ne supportant plus cette tension pesante, Stiles toussota, attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et se renfonça dans son oreiller bien décidé à oublier la présence de son visiteur. Il vit du coin de l'œil Derek se retourner s'approchant souplement de lui. Ce dernier se saisit promptement de la télécommande et coupa le son avant de planter un regard furibond dans la couleur noisette tout aussi colérique de son interlocuteur.

\- Ecoute-moi bien ! reprit Derek agacé par le comportement du plus jeune. On t'a retrouvé à plus de 10 km de Beacon H…

\- Je sais parfaitement où l'on ma retrouvé, le coupa Stiles avec impétuosité. Inutile de revenir là-dessus. Quant au reste… d'après les médecins, il n'est pas impossible que je reste amnésique.

\- De mieux en mieux ! Nous sommes mardi et je dois absolument retrouver la trace de Scott avant mardi prochain. Il est ton meilleur ami après tout, tu sais forcément où il se trouve.

Comme Stiles gardait le silence, Derek posa une main sur la tête de lit et se pencha sur son cadet jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Où se cache Scott McCall ?

L'hyperactif soutenait le regard de Hale sans jamais faillir. Il sentait son souffle chaud balayer ses joues, son nez, son front, ses lèvres. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

\- J'ignore où se trouve Scotty. Je suis incapable de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. D'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, on m'a retrouvé à coté de sa voiture accidentée.

Stiles n'avait pas la moindre idée des raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à accompagner Scott, ce jour là, à cet endroit précis. Malgré ses efforts pour recouvrer la mémoire, le souvenir des événements récents s'obstinait à le fuir. Découragé, il poussa un soupir et ferma les paupières pour ne plus voir les yeux gris de Derek ancrés jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

\- Les flics m'ont déjà interrogé mais j'ai été incapable de les aider.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda Derek en se redressant.

\- Non… combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? Tu es dur d'oreille ma parole, s'agaça le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux. Le conducteur qui venait en face de nous a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule à la suite d'un éclatement d'un pneu. La voiture a traversé la route pour venir nous percuter de plein fouet et nous envoyer dans le fossé. Je le sais parce qu'on me la dit mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je regrette, je ne peux rien pour toi, conclut-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Pour toute réponse, Derek murmura quelques mots inaudibles. Il recula d'un pas et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près du lit.

\- Bon, prenons le problème autrement. Où Scott a-t-il l'habitude d'aller ? Tu dois bien savoir ça !

\- Eh bien non, je me souviens pas, mentit effrontément l'hyperactif. D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui avant mardi prochain ?

\- Parce qu'en sortant du bureau l'autre soir, il a emporté par erreur un dossier important, lui expliqua Derek comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Il a pris les plans d'un projet qui doit être remis mardi dernier délai.

\- Je vois, murmura d'un air boudeur Stiles sans paraître très concerné par le problème. Je ne peux rien pour toi, je ne sais pas où est Scott. Désolé mon pote, va falloir t'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, conclut-il en prenant un verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet le vidant d'un trait. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerai dormir.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, où est-il ? explosa Derek en se levant du fauteuil pour se coller au lit du patient.

\- Je l'ignore, s'écria le jeune homme au comble de l'exaspération. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le rabâcher ? T'as pensé à te laver les oreilles ce matin ? T'es dur de la feuille ma parole. Je peux aisément comprendre pourquoi Scott a décidé de se barrer avec tes fichus plans pour ne plus revenir. Travailler pour un patron comme toi, c'est juste l'enfer.

\- Cesse de dire n'importe Stiles, poursuivit Hale, virulent. Tu sais forcément où Scott se trouve.

\- Non, je n'en sais rien, protesta le cadet avec véhémence.

Sous l'énervement, l'hyperactif s'était redressé contre ses oreillers sans se soucier de son poignet blessé. Il était de nouveau à quelques centimètres du faciès de Derek, les yeux dans les yeux, les souffles chauds battant les visages et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir récupérer l'espace vital qui leur était dû.

\- Pour toi, tout est facile, n'est-ce pas ? grinça Stiles. Tu mènes ta carrière en blessant et écrasant les gens qui croisent ta route. Tu n'aimes personne et il n'est pas étonnant qu'à ton âge tu ne sois pas encore marié. Quelle femme avec un peu de bon sens voudrait d'un homme aussi aigri et inhumain que toi ?

S'en fut trop pour Derek. Il saisit son vis-à-vis par le col de sa blouse d'hôpital l'amenant plus près de son visage.

\- La ferme !

Il avait envie de le tuer, de l'étriper, de lui arracher la langue, mais il avait besoin de lui. S'il voulait retrouver la trace de son employé, il allait devoir lui laisser la vie sauve et s'armer de patience. Scott et lui étaient amis depuis leur plus jeune âge, il était impossible que Stiles ne sache pas comment le retrouver. Il relâcha le jeune homme et s'éloigna du lit rapidement avant de commettre l'irréparable.

\- Essayons autre chose, lança-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Depuis son réveil, Stiles ne cessait de penser à pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans la voiture avec Scott. Où ils allaient ? Pour quelle raison ? Les mots qu'ils avaient échangés ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il avait perdu tout souvenir de ce moment. Avec un soupir, il regarda son visiteur qui était à nouveau posté devant la fenêtre à observer le parking. Son dos musclé se dessinait nettement sous son tee-shirt d'un noir aussi obscur que l'était évidemment son cœur. Quant à ses jambes sportives, longues et fortes, elles étaient mises en valeur par un simple jean. Stiles avait toujours jalousé son aîné pour son physique. Derek Hale avait beau être prétentieux, froid et tyrannique et certainement la dernière personne avec qui il voudrait passer du temps, il était également le plus bel homme qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

\- A ton avis, où a-t-il pu aller ? reprit Hale d'un ton exagérément patient. A-t-il une résidence secondaire, un quelconque pied à terre ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il le savait, Derek ne lâcherait rien. Il le ferait vraiment chier jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'il veut entendre. Aussi, dans un souffle, il déclara

\- Madère.

\- Madère ? Qu'irait-il faire à Madère ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? lança d'un ton excédé l'hyperactif. Des tas de gens vont à Madère.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues encore ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Cesse de me faire perdre mon temps Stiles, tu…

\- T'es sourd ou quoi ? contra le jeune homme. Il lui est arrivé d'emprunter la villa d'un ami. Il y va quelque fois quand il a besoin de faire le point sur sa vie.

\- C'est quoi cette logique ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de faire le point. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il allait très bien.

\- Comment je pourrai être logique quand tu me presses comme tu le fais ? Tout cela vient juste de me revenir à l'esprit.

\- Par ta faute, j'ai perdu ma journée. Où est le téléphone ? s'enquit Derek d'une voix dure.

\- Je sais pas et je m'en fous.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la ronde et vérifié l'absence d'un appareil dans la chambre, Derek traversa la pièce.

\- Reste là ! s'écria-t-il avant de disparaître.

Stiles secoua la tête, blasé. Dans son état, où aurait-il pu aller ? Il était à bout de forces et une épouvantable migraine lui martelait les tempes. Et son poignet était douloureux sous le plâtre qui l'emprisonnait. Comment pourrait-il se reposer avec ce monstre en train de le harceler ? Comment diable Scott pouvait-il travailler avec un homme aussi abominable ? D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Même s'il n'en montrait rien, il était véritablement inquiet pour son ami. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

\- Il a bien pris l'avion pour Madère, déclara Derek au même instant, faisant sursauter le jeune homme dans son lit. Il se trouvait sur la liste des passagers.

\- J'en suis fort aise, répliqua Stiles d'un ton sarcastique.

Comme Derek gardait le silence se bornant à le dévisager sans vergogne, Stiles reprit d'un ton irrité.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dévisages de cette façon ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie de t'arracher la jugulaire…

\- Avec tes dents ? termina le jeune homme un sourire moqueur vissé aux lèvres.

Derek souffla d'exaspération. Comme à son habitude, le jeune hyperactif avait le don de l'énerver en un quart de seconde et son sarcasme était probablement ce qu'il détestait le plus chez lui.

\- Je me demande si tu es capable du moindre sentiment humain, lâcha Stiles. Ta cousine et toi êtes vraiment des cas à part.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Scott McCall ?

\- Aucun. J'avais juste envie de faire la remarque.

Secouant la tête, Stiles reprit le cours de la conversation.

\- J'espère que tu retrouveras Scott et que tu récupèreras ton dossier à temps. D'ailleurs, ne devrais-tu pas avoir conservé une copie de ce dossier ? Combien y a-t-il d'exemplaires ?

Devant l'expression de son interlocuteur, ses yeux le fusillant du regard, Stiles comprit qu'il avait mis précisément le doigt sur le fond du problème.

\- Je vois, ricana-t-il. Scott est parti avec l'original et il n'y a pas de double.

Derek conserva le silence toisant le jeune homme comme s'il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Inutile de me regarder ainsi, je ne suis pas le fautif dans cette histoire.

\- Je le sais parfaitement, aboya Derek en sortant un stylo et un bout de papier de la poche de son pantalon. Quelle est son adresse ?

\- Son adresse ? répéta Stiles sans comprendre.

\- L'adresse où Scott s'est rendu, précisa Hale d'un ton impatienté.

Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles esquissa une moue étonnée.

\- Je ne la connais pas.

\- C'est pas possible ça. Le nom de son ami alors ?

Derek semblait épuisé et pendant quelques secondes, Stiles faillit avoir pitié de lui.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'y suis allé qu'une seule fois. Je ne me souviens pas de l'endroit. C'était il y a longtemps.

\- Tu m'as parlé d'une villa.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu vas m'accompagner.

\- Quoi ? Je n'irai pas à Madère. Si Scott est là bas c'est qu'il veut être seul, je n'ai aucune raison d'aller l'embêter.

\- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu veux. Tu viens avec moi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir reconnaître la villa.

\- Je ne pars pas !

Derek le dévisagea d'un air menaçant et s'approcha du lit une main déjà agrippée au drap.

\- Nous allons passer à ton appartement préparer ta valise et nous irons ensuite chez moi.

\- Hors de question. Je n'irai nulle part avec toi Derek.

Derek se pencha sur lui pour lui jeter un regard entendu.

\- Cesse de discuter. Il s'agit de ton meilleur ami et si tu ne veux pas que je le vire pour faute professionnelle, tu as intérêt à te bouger les fesses.

\- Scott n'a surement pas volé tes foutus documents mais seulement emporté par erreur. Là est toute la différence.

\- Et alors ? Le résultat est le même. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Je peux aller jusqu'au tribunal si je le souhaite.

\- Tu es un monstre Derek Hale, cracha le plus jeune.

Stiles posa une main sur la poitrine de son vis-à-vis pour le faire reculer.

\- Ce que tu fais là s'appelle du chantage. Très bien, j'accepte de t'accompagner mais laisse moi te dire que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Avoir un hyperactif pour compagnon de voyage n'est pas de tout repos.

Avec un sourire de triomphe, Derek s'écarta pour laisser Stiles sortir du lit l'observant se rendre à la salle de bains. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête la blouse d'hôpital laissant nettement apercevoir une bonne partie de son anatomie. Ce chieur était pas si mal foutu que ça ma foi. Des jambes bronzées et galbées et il semblait avoir un petit cul bien ferme. Il apercevait quelques grains de beauté allant de son dos à son cou et ses bras n'étaient pas si squelettiques qu'il l'avait pensé. Depuis quand Stilinski s'était-il mis au sport ? Il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

\- Je t'envoie l'infirmière, lança-t-il sur le pas de la porte. Tâche de ne pas me fausser compagnie parce que je peux t'assurer que je te retrouverai où que tu ailles. Je te suivrai comme ton ombre jusqu'à ce que tu recouvres la mémoire.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute songea tristement Stiles alors que Derek quittait pour de bon sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Après avoir réussi à revêtir tant bien que mal son jean et son pull qu'il portait au moment de l'accident, Stiles s'assit au bord du lit pour récupérer tandis qu'une infirmière l'aidait à enfiler ses chaussures sans cesser un instant de bavarder :

\- Le médecin a signé l'autorisation de sortie, babillait-elle. Prenez vos médicaments à chaque repas avec un grand verre d'eau et vous irez vite mieux. Tout se passera bien, vous verrez. D'ailleurs, votre ami à l'air vraiment charmant, il est parfaitement capable de prendre soin de vous.

\- Surement pas, rétorqua-t-il. En fait, je crois que son rêve le plus cher est de me jeter au fond d'un précipice.

Tout en prenant le sac que lui tendait l'infirmière et le flacon de comprimés, Stiles songea aux paroles de la jeune femme. Derek, charmant ? Capable de prendre soin de lui ? C'était une plaisanterie. Ce type n'aimait que lui-même, ne s'intéressait qu'à lui et à son métier. Comment pourrait-il s'occuper de lui ?

\- Tu es prêt ? s'enquit Hale au même moment.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Stiles de mauvaise grâce tout en se levant pour sortir de la pièce.

D'un pas rapide, ils gagnèrent l'ascenseur puis s'arrêtèrent à l'accueil pour prendre le dossier médical du jeune homme.

\- Il faudra revenir dans deux semaines pour une visite de contrôle. Si vous avez des maux de tête ou que votre poignet vous fait souffrir, revenez consulter, déclara la secrétaire médicale.

Sans un mot, Stiles sortit de l'hôpital et suivit Derek jusqu'à sa voiture garée sur le parking. Jusqu'à la précieuse camaro. Tiens dont, il n'avait jamais eu le privilège de monter sa bagnole. Il ricana dans sa barbe. S'il le voulait vraiment, il vomirait dedans avec plaisir juste histoire de faire sortir de ses gonds son aîné, mais il n'était sûr que ce soit très malin. De toute façon il aurait d'autres occasions de le faire chier. Une semaine pour être exact. C'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait.

Le propriétaire du véhicule ne lui proposa même pas son aide pour attacher sa ceinture et l'hyperactif batailla de longues secondes avant de réussir à la boucler.

\- Merci pour ton aide, lança-t-il sarcastique tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son siège.

Le brun ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'œil, démarra la voiture et sortit en trombe du parking faisant crisser les pneus.

\- Tu veux pas essayer encore plus vite ? râla le jeune homme s'accrochant à la poignée de sa portière. Chauffard.

\- Ferme là, tu veux !

Stiles soupira, blasé. Derek Hale dans toute sa splendeur. Jamais aimable, toujours hautain et distant. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cette voiture ? Toute cette histoire était complètement folle. Secouant la tête, il prit la parole.

\- Écoute moi bien mon pote, j'ai accepté de t'aider parce que Scott est mon meilleur ami et que je ne veux pas qu'il soit virer à cause de moi, mais si tu es désagréable, je le serai encore plus et je ferai de ces quelques jours un véritable enfer pour toi.

Derek ne s'en laissa pas conter.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai besoin de ton aide et je suis déterminé à l'obtenir. Alors tâche plutôt de te montrer coopératif si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles. Je pourrai aisément te briser l'autre poignet.

\- Et je sais que tu en es capable.

\- Alors, c'est parfait !

Cet homme était décidément le pire qui soit, pensa Stiles tout en regardant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. A aucun moment, Derek n'avait eu l'idée de lui demander des nouvelles de sa santé, et en plus de ça il le menaçait de le blesser davantage. Cependant, il avait raison sur un point. Il aurait le dernier mot, le jeune homme en était certain. Jamais Derek ne lui fouterait la paix tant qu'ils n'auront pas mis la main sur Scott.

* * *

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l'appartement que Stiles avait partagé pendant près de 2 ans avec Malia. Plus rien de la jeune femme n'existait et l'hyperactif n'avait pas voulu se séparer de cet endroit. Il l'aimait trop pour ça et était très bien placé. Près de toutes commodités et de son boulot, c'était vraiment pratique.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans sa cuisine, il se stoppa, stupéfait. Il s'attendait à trouver les vestiges du petit-déjeuner de la veille mais la pièce était parfaitement rangée.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit son compagnon.

\- C'est bizarre. Je me renvoie en train de manger mais pas d'avoir tout nettoyé. Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir de ça ? Ça s'est passé avant l'accident pourtant.

\- Comment le saurai-je ? Je ne suis pas médecin, dit froidement Derek appuyé contre un meuble les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Encore heureux ! répliqua Stiles en passant près de lui. Quel patient sain d'esprit voudrait d'un docteur comme toi ? Plutôt mourir pour ma part.

\- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi et dépêche toi de te préparer. Et n'oublie pas ton passeport.

Sans l'écouter, l'hyperactif gagna sa chambre, emplit une petite valise qu'il bourra à fond avant d'aller rejoindre Hale dans le hall.

\- C'est bon ? s'impatienta l'aîné.

\- Pas encore, je dois appeler mon père.

\- Tu l'appelleras de chez moi.

\- Sûrement pas !

Stiles saisit le combiné sans quitter un seul instant Derek du regard. Il le défiait ouvertement en refusant d'accéder à ses requêtes et il voyait le plus vieux tenter de se contenir. Il serrait les poings et ses mâchoires se contractaient. Vraiment pas patient pour un sou ce type. Mais ça lui était parfaitement égal. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était surtout l'emmerder.

En quelques mots, l'hyperactif mit son père au courant de ses mésaventures, le rassura puis raccrocha avant de se baisser pour ramasser sa valise.

\- Tu es prêt ? répéta Derek d'un ton empressé.

\- Ouais, c'est bon. Je te suis.

* * *

Mécontent de Derek Hale, de lui-même et du monde en général, Stiles resta silencieux pendant toute la durée du trajet, s'efforçant en vain de se souvenir des événements qui avaient précédé l'accident. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. En désespoir de cause, il songea à son précédent voyage à Madère mais, là encore, sa mémoire s'obstina à lui faire défaut. Comment diable était-il censé trouver une villa sur une île où elles se comptaient par milliers ? A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas obligé de s'embarquer dans cette aventure abracadabrante, mais il craignait vraiment que ce gars ne mette sa menace à exécution et licencie Scott.

Tournant la tête, il étudia le profil du conducteur. Lèvres serrées, l'air concentré, les yeux rivés sur la route, ce dernier semblait plonger dans ses propres pensées. La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant une heure et Derek conduisait comme s'il était en plein jour. Avec précision et beaucoup de souplesse malgré une conduite rapide.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant ce qui ressemblait à un ancien entrepôt, Stiles dévisagea avec plus d'attention son compagnon. Il pensait que sous ses airs de dictateur, de mec froid, égoïste et autoritaire, il y avait forcément un être humain, un cœur peut-être, mais il s'empressa de détourner les yeux quand il croisa son regard.

\- Descend ! ordonna-t-il.

Stiles obéit et une fois descendu de voiture, il étudia l'espace autour de lui et resta ahuri.

\- C'est quoi ça ? questionna-t-il en pointant du doigt le bâtiment qui n'avait rien d'accueillant.

Derek s'abstint de lui répondre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble peu désireux de lui expliquer que malgré qu'il soit un brillant architecte créant toutes sortes de merveilles, il préférait vivre dans un loft dans un bâtiment à l'allure plus que douteuse.

\- Entre ! invita de manière plus que glaciale le plus vieux après qu'ils aient gravi un millier de marches selon l'hyperactif. Pose tes affaires dans un coin. La salle de bains est au bout du couloir. Tu dormiras sur le canapé.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il planta son invité en plein milieu du salon et disparut dans un escalier en colimaçon.

\- Charmant ! murmura Stiles pour lui-même. Vraiment très charmant. Même une porte de prison est plus aimable que lui.

Comme le lui avait ordonné son hôte, il déposa ses affaires près du canapé dans lequel il passerait la nuit, sortit des affaires de rechange, une serviette et alla trouver cette fameuse salle de bains. Il fit juste un brin de toilette. Avec son poignet dans le plâtre il préférait ne pas trop en faire. Il avait mal, était énervé et se sentait las à l'idée de passer ces prochains jours avec Derek. Il n'était même pas sûr d'y survivre.

Quand il regagna le salon, Derek se tenait près du sofa, une couverture et un oreiller dans les bras. En apercevant Stiles, il les balança sur la table basse d'un geste dédaigneux puis se détourna pour aller fourrer son nez dans le frigo et en sortir deux bières.

L'hyperactif s'approcha quand il aperçut l'architecte lui tendre une bouteille, accrocha son regard quelques instants puis se dit que, peut-être il pourrait user de gentillesse. Du moins, pourrait-il essayer. Cela faciliterait sans doute leur relation.

\- Je te proposerai bien de cuisiner, commença-t-il, mais avec mon bras dans le plâtre...

\- Inutile, le coupa Derek en avalant une gorgée du liquide alcoolisé. J'ai commandé une pizza, le livreur ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Oh ! fut juste capable de prononcer son invité indésirable.

La tension était à son comble. Les deux hommes n'avaient rien à se dire, ne se supportaient pas et ils allaient passer leur première soirée ensemble autour d'une pizza. Superbe. Quel beau programme.

Pour se donner une certaine contenance et briser leur échange visuel qui commençait sérieusement à le mettre mal à l'aise, Stiles porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et en but quelques gorgées.

\- Wow, délicieuse cette bière, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer tant il aimé son goût.

\- Grimbergen Kriek !

Surprit, il porta de nouveau son regard sur Derek puis sur sa bière et à nouveau sur Derek. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui réponde. Il pensait carrément se prendre un vent.

Au même moment, un vacarme se fit entendre. Quelqu'un frappait. Hale termina sa bière d'une traite, posa le cadavre sur le comptoir et alla ouvrir sans se presser le moins du monde puis revint de manière tout aussi nonchalante.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, lança-t-il en déposant les deux pizzas sur la table.

\- Une faim de loup, renchérit Stiles dont les yeux se mirent soudainement à pétiller.

Derek hésita un instant observant le jeune homme lorgner sur les boites avec convoitise. Jamais encore il ne lavait vu avec une telle lueur dans le regard. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui et il dit d'une voix exécrable tout en s'asseyant :

\- Ne laisse rien, je déteste le gaspillage.

\- Compte sur moi, gloussa l'hyperactif en prenant place à son tour et ouvrant sa boite. Je n'en laisserai pas une miette. La pizza est mon plat favori.

Le bras plâtre posé sur la table, il attrapa chaque part prédécoupée de sa main valide et mangea de façon fort peu élégante faisant de grand bruit de mâchonnement qui coupèrent littéralement l'appétit à Derek.

\- T'as jamais appris à manger ? le tança-t-il, méchamment.

Stiles cessa aussitôt de mastiquer et regarda son interlocuteur avec un petit air désolé accroché sur la face.

\- Désolé, j'ai trop faim.

\- Ça n'excuse rien, fais moins bruit. Et essuie-toi la bouche ! Tu es répugnant.

Il lui jeta un torchon à la figure et se leva pour déposer les restes de son repas dans le frigo. Il les mangerait plus tard.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau ? demanda Stiles de la pizza plein la bouche.

Derek ferma les yeux et inspira fortement les mains cramponnées au comptoir les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant à vue d'œil. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ramener cet énergumène chez lui ? Ah oui, il avait besoin de lui pour retrouver Scott.

\- Si tu as soif, tu n'as qu'à te servir. Je ne suis pas ta bonne.

Puis, se retournant pour lui faire face, il ajouta :

\- Et nettoie moi tout ce foutoir avant de te coucher. Nous partirons à l'aube alors tâche de dormir. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard.

Sur ce, Derek tourna les talons et partit à l'étage laissant un Stiles seul au milieu de la cuisine, de la bouffe plein la bouche.

\- Charmant ! bafouilla-t-il.

* * *

Il ne fut guère aisé pour Stiles d'étendre cette putain de couverture d'une seule main et encore moins de se déshabiller. Du coup, il avait complètement renoncé à enfiler son pyjama et avait décidé de dormir en caleçon son tee-shirt coincé dans son plâtre.

Il ajusta son oreiller, s'étendit sur le canapé finalement plutôt confortable malgré les apparences et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil le happa dès qu'il eut tourné la tête de coté et passa une nuit sans rêve ronflant doucement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles ouvrit les yeux sans savoir ce qui l'avait réveillé, le bruit ou la sensation d'être observé.

\- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ranger ! s'exclama la voix forte de son hôte finissant de le réveiller totalement.

Le jeune homme grogna légèrement. Quelle heure était-il ? Il avait encore si sommeil.

\- Tu as l'habitude de dormir avec une peluche ? se moqua Derek debout à son chevet.

L'hyperactif se redressa d'un coup sa couverture tombant à terre.

\- Quoi ? dit-il la voix ensommeillée.

Interdit, il fronça les sourcils puis abaissa les yeux sur le tee-shirt qu'il tenait de sa main valide.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à l'enlever, expliqua-t-il en secouant le bout de tissu.

\- Imbécile ! le tança le plus vieux en s'approchant pour l'aider.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, il attrapa doucement le bras de Stiles et le débarrassa en un instant de son vêtement.

\- Merci, murmura ce dernier quelque peu gêné.

Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer, il se sentait soudainement embarrassé. Pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à être timide. La présence de Derek n'était sans doute pas totalement étrangère son malaise actuel. Le savoir si près alors qu'il était si peu habillé lui donnait un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Surtout en comparaison avec son corps d'apollon.

\- Tu vas réussir à te débrouiller seul ? questionna presque trop gentiment Derek.

\- Je devrai m'en sortir, répondit l'hyperactif en se levant.

Mais il n'était pas encore bien réveillé et ses jambes vacillèrent avant de se dérober sous lui.

\- Fais attention bon sang, l'enguirlanda Hale le saisissant par le bras l'empêchant de se vautrer.

\- Désolé, souffla l'hyperactif sans oser le regarder.

\- File à la salle de bains et ne traîne pas. L'avion est dans 3 heures.

Derek le libéra et Stiles s'enfuit sans demander son reste prenant au passage de quoi se changer. Mais avant de passer le couloir, il se retourna à demi et aperçut sans le vouloir le regard de Hale posé sur lui le reluquant des pieds à la tête. Il renifla puis disparut dans la salle d'eau.

Il resta les yeux fixés dans le vide un bon moment. Que se passait-il donc ? Que cachait cette soudaine amabilité ? Et cette façon que le brun avait eu de le regarder ? Depuis 4 ans qu'il le connaissait, jamais Derek n'avait eu pour lui la moindre intention. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Peut-être que la nuit lui avait été profiteuse.

Incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante, Stiles secoua la tête et s'approcha du lavabo pour découvrir avec horreur des cheveux en pétard qu'il renonça bien vite de dompter. D'une seule main, c'était mission impossible. Sa tignasse était bien trop épaisse. A grand-peine, il parvint à se laver les dents et le visage puis s'habilla à la hâte avant de regagner le salon où l'attendait son hôte, une tasse de café à la main.

\- Avale ça, vite !

Stiles se saisit de la tasse que lui tendait son vis-à-vis et observa le contenu un air de dégoût plaqué sur le visage.

\- C'est quoi encore ton problème ? demanda Derek, visiblement agacé.

\- Je déteste le café. Je trouve ça trop amer.

\- Alors le bois pas, rétorqua Hale en se détournant.

\- Par contre, je mangerai bien quelque chose.

\- Pas le temps.

\- Mais j'ai faim.

\- Tu mangeras dans l'avion.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait plus. En soufflant, il attrapa sa veste, son sac de voyage et se dirigea d'un rapide vers la porte.

\- Amène-toi !

Stiles marmonna dans sa barbe, rassembla ses affaires qu'il porta d'une seule main et sortit du loft en compagnie de Derek.

Avait-il parlé d'amabilité ? D'attention ? Franchement, ce type était juste con, et à la perspective de passer plusieurs heures assis à ses cotés dans l'avion, il en avait la chair de poule. Cela allait être une véritable torture.

Pourtant, en prenant place sur le siège passager de la camaro, il se fit la réflexion que dans le fond, il ne le connaissait pas tellement. Il était arrogant et se conduisait souvent de manière autoritaire mais, après tout, faire preuve d'autorité n'était pas nécessairement un défaut bien qu'il en faisait les frais depuis hier.

A vrai dire, Hale s'était presque montré serviable ce matin, il devait bien l'admette. Cela n'avait duré qu'un bref instant et au lieu de s'en réjouir, Stiles était presque ennuyé de découvrir cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Parce que s'il changeait et faisait des efforts, il devrait en faire autant. Et l'idée d'avoir à lui pardonner sa conduite de la veille ne l'enchantait nullement.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. Derek était on ne peut plus concentré, les yeux rivés sur la route tandis que Stiles regardait distraitement le paysage défiler devant ses yeux la tête appuyée contre la portière, fatigué.

Une fois à destination, l'architecte gara la voiture, prit son sac et la valise de Stiles, puis se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil sans vérifier qu'il le suivait bien. Il marchait d'un bon pas et l'hyperactif fut presque obligé de courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Furieux et dépité, le jeune homme se promit de prendre sa revanche dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé son meilleur ami. Et Scott allait certainement entendre parler du pays, parce qu'à cause de lui, il était obligé de supporter l'infâme et horripilant Derek-jemelapète-Hale.

On annonçait l'embarquement de leur vol au moment où ils poussaient la porte du grand hall. Alors, pour la première fois depuis leur départ, Derek parut se souvenir de la présence de son compagnon. Le saisissant par le bras, il l'étudia avec sévérité.

\- Si nous sommes en retard, c'est à cause de toi.

\- Quoi ? s'étouffa presque Stiles avec sa salive. C'est quand même pas ma faute si ta bagnole n'a pas de puissance.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Derek prit sur lui pour ne pas le chopper par le col de sa veste et le coller contre le mur le plus proche. Il étouffa un juron, pressa son bras un peu plus fort et l'entraina vers la zone d'embarquement.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils montaient dans l'avion. Stiles réussit à sourire à l'hôtesse, s'assit à coté du hublot puis s'absorba dans la contemplation de la piste et des bâtiments tentant vainement d'oublier sa colère envers un certain démon.

Sans le voir, il avait conscience de la présence de Derek à ses côtés et souffrait de le savoir si proche. Leurs jambes s'effleuraient presque et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Aussi, d'un geste délibéré, il s'écarta de lui, s'efforçant de mettre le maximum de distance entre eux. Mais lorsque ce dernier se pencha soudain au-dessus de lui, il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne vais pas te mordre, s'écria Derek d'un ton courroucé. J'attache ta ceinture.

\- Ah ! Merci je suppose, marmonna le jeune homme conscient du ridicule de la situation.

\- Tu supposes ? gronda le Hale.

\- Ouais, parce qu'hier j'ai dû me débrouiller seul. T'es vraiment bizarre mon pote. Faut savoir. Un coup c'est non, la fois d'après c'est oui.

Hale ne répondit pas et lui adressa un regard indifférent avant de s'attacher à son tour.

Dans un soupir d'infinie lassitude, Stiles ferma les yeux essayant de faire le vide au moment même où le commandant de bord annonçait le décollage immédiat.

* * *

\- J'ai faim, se plaignit l'hyperactif quand l'avion eut enfin décollé.

\- C'est pas le moment.

\- Je m'en fous, j'ai la dalle.

\- Tu veux bien cesser de te plaindre une minute ? le tança son compagnon.

\- Non, quand j'ai faim, je ne me raisonne plus. Tu ne m'as pas laissé manger avant de partir. Si tu m'avais accordé le droit de me sustenter au lieu de m'offrir du café aussi noir que ton âme je ne serai pas en train de te casser les pieds. Je t'avais dit que tu t'en mordrais les doigts.

Il entendit Derek souffler avec exagération. Ce dernier lui adressa un coup d'œil fort peu amical les poings serrés sur les cuisses et, la seconde d'après, il le vit se lever se rendant au fond de l'avion sans doute pour ne plus entendre ses plaintes.

\- Super ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se tenant le ventre. Je lui dis que j'ai la dalle et il s'en va pisser. A cause de cet imbécile d'architecte, j'ai encore rien mangé. Si je meurs ça sera sa faute et je reviendrai le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il l'aura bien cherché.

Stiles aurait dû être rassasié de sa pizza d'hier soir, il avait englouti plus que sa part. En effet, il avait été jusqu'à récupérer les restes de Derek dans le frigo, mais il faut croire que ça ne lui avait pas suffit. Il était un ventre sur patte et adorait la nourriture. Salé comme sucré, tout y passait.

Ils en avaient pour plusieurs heures de vol et les hôtesses risquaient de mettre plus d'une heure avant de leur servir leur premier repas. Il ne tiendrait jamais. Il allait mourir bien avant qu'on daigne lui offrir de quoi se nourrir et alors...

\- Tiens !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées les plus morbides par la brusquerie de Derek qui jeta sur ses jambes plusieurs barres de céréales et une bouteille de jus de fruit.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? claqua l'architecte en se laissant tomber dans son siège. Si ça me permet de ne plus t'entendre te plaindre alors mange jusqu'à t'en étouffer. Je sens déjà un mal de tête se pointer.

\- Tu crois pas que t'exagères ?

Derek tourna un visage mal aimable vers son cadet et lui ordonna par un simple regard de ne pas abuser avant de se repositionner dans son siège les yeux fixés devant lui.

Mais Stiles semblait avoir complètement buggé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Hale lui dégote de la nourriture. Etait-il possible qu'il y ait un cœur sous cette carapace ?

\- Quoi encore ? grogna le brun au bout d'un certain temps. Tu veux une photo peut-être ?

Le cœur de l'hyperactif rata un battement. Il était si concentré à observer le profil de son compagnon qu'il en avait perdu la notion du temps.

Reprenant contenance, il eut envie de le taquiner un peu. Du moins, essayer. Les yeux brillant de malice, il lui glissa un nouveau regard en coin avant de lui déclarer d'un petit air provocant, la voix douce :

\- Tu accepterai que je te prenne en photo ?

Il s'attendait à l'énerver davantage mais, au lieu de ça, il le vit tourner la tête vers lui un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi pas !

\- Hein ? Tu acceptes ? Vraiment ?

Derek souffla en levant les yeux au ciel et détourna la tête.

\- Jamais de la vie imbécile, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme avant de fermer les yeux tout en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Pris au dépourvu, Stiles s'écarta pour regarder le ciel à travers le hublot puis reporta les yeux sur son petit déjeuner de fortune. Son ventre gargouilla et sa bouche saliva d'avance. Finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas mourir de faim. Et finalement, Hale n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais bougre que ça.

\- Merci Derek, murmura-t-il pour lui-même mais assez fort tout de même pour que le concerné l'entende.

Stiles ne vit pas le sourire de satisfaction se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'architecte mais entendit parfaitement son soupir.

* * *

Au moment d'atterrir, Stiles surprit l'hôtesse en train de sourire à Derek comme elle l'avait déjà fait pendant une bonne partie du voyage. Vaguement contrarié, il se rendit compte du ridicule de son comportement. Derek était aussi beau qu'un Dieu Grec, il le reconnaissait. Néanmoins, il se trouvait aussi pas mal, mais pas une seule fois, l'hôtesse ne lui avait souri. C'est à peine si elle lui avait adressé un regard. La belle gueule de Hale éclipsait n'importe quel mec.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il trébucha en posant le pied sur la première marche de la passerelle.

\- Fais un peu attention ! le rabroua Derek en le rattrapant par l'épaule. Ça va ?

\- Ouais, mais je suis fatigué. J'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir. Trop de turbulences et mal installé.

Derek lui décrocha un regard dont lui seul avait le secret et que l'hyperactif ne comprit pas.

Il était las, certes, mais ce n'était pas la fatigue qui l'avait fait trébucher. Mais comme il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans de longues explications, il se tut et s'appuya sur le bras de son compagnon. Au bout de quelques marches, Derek s'arrêta pour le dévisager d'un air blasé.

\- Quoi ? Tu trouves que j'en fais trop ? demanda Stiles pas le moins du monde gêné.

\- Oui, n'en rajoute ! Tu n'es pas invalide !

Sur ce, Derek se recula et passa devant lui.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Stiles le suivit jusqu'à une file de taxis. Un chauffeur fourra les valises dans le coffre de sa voiture et les invita à s'installer.

\- Cela n'évoque rien pour toi ? s'enquit l'architecte tout en grimpant dans le véhicule.

\- Pas vraiment. La dernière fois que je suis venu, je suis arrivé de nuit. Où allons-nous ?

\- A Santa Cruz. Et puis nous aviserons.

Comme le chauffeur empruntait la rampe d'accès pour quitter l'aéroport menant vers le centre ville, une brusque accélération fit tanguer la voiture projetant ses passagers dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Derek lâcha un juron sonore tandis que Stiles grogna de douleur.

\- Ce mec se prend un pilote de rallye ou quoi ? grommela-t-il en s'efforçant de reprendre son équilibre.

Levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Hale qui l'observait sans rien dire. En hâte, il s'écarta avec un vague mot d'excuse. Tout à coup, Derek n'était plus pour lui un adversaire mais un homme séduisant, sentant bon le parfum et surtout bien trop proche pour le laisser indifférent. Merde ! C'était quoi ce revirement de situation improbable ? Depuis quand ce type lui faisait autant d'effet ? Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de particulier.

Stiles s'était longuement cherché, sortant avec beaucoup de filles tout en observant de loin les garçons sans jamais oser les approcher. Certains avait attiré son attention, d'autres l'avaient chauffé, mais jamais aucun n'avait fait battre son cœur assez fort pour qu'il tente l'expérience. Mais incapable d'accepter son attirance pour les hommes et surtout de le dévoiler au grand jour, il avait fait taire ce sentiment et s'était décidé à épouser Malia. Quelle grossière erreur. Si la première année de leur mariage les amours étaient au beau fixe, faisant d'innombrables projets et parlant d'enfants, il avait vite déchanté quand cette femme avait révélé sa vrai nature. Elle était la pire qui soit, une folle dingue avec un manque de savoir vivre accablant. Complètement excentrique, elle ne pensait qu'à elle faisant fi des sentiments des autres. Au final, elle n'avait jamais su le combler ne tolérant aucun de ses amis. Et le pire du pire, elle lui avait imposé son cousin à plusieurs reprises même si Derek ne semblait guère apprécier sa très chère et tendre cousine.

Le rouge aux joues, Stiles tourna la tête et regarda sans le voir le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Il sentait sur lui le regard de son compagnon, devinait l'étonnement de celui-ci devant son étrange comportement. Son trouble actuel était sans doute à mettre sur le compte de son récent accident et qu'il se soit retrouvé sans crier gare dans ses bras. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. C'était seulement passager. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Derek Hale, il était sensible à son charme et à son magnétisme, il devait bien l'avouer.

\- Cela ne te rappelle toujours rien ? demanda à nouveau le brun alors que le taxi roulait à vive allure.

\- Non, rien du tout.

Stiles avait répondu très vite. Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, il n'avait pas prêté attention au chemin parcouru.

\- Tu as réservé un hôtel ? continua-t-il pour dissimuler son trouble.

\- Oui, mais je te préviens, je ne parle pas un mot de Portugais alors inutile de compter sur moi pour te servir d'interprète. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci.

Il semblait sûr de lui, de ses capacités, de son charme viril ! Peu étonnant venant de lui. Hale était la statue même de l'arrogance et du mépris.

\- Pour ma part, j'ai hâte d'arriver.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Derek d'une voix un peu rude face à la grimace de douleur de Stiles.

\- J'ai fait un faux mouvement, la douleur est revenue, expliqua ce dernier. Et la conduite de ce type me fout la nausée.

Au même instant, il aperçut la mer au loin. Pour mieux voir le paysage, il se pencha entre les deux sièges de devant, s'appuya légèrement contre Hale, inconscient du trouble qu'il faisait naître en lui.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose ? s'empressa de demander Derek.

\- Peut-être... je ne sais pas.

\- Alors ne force rien, la mémoire te reviendra.

Stiles acquiesça d'un signe de tête quelque peu surprit par les mots et la prévenance de Derek, puis reprit sa place au fond de son siège au moment même où la voiture s'immobilisait devant l'hôtel, un somptueux complexe.

\- Descend ! lui ordonna son aîné. Je m'occupe de ta valise.

Décidément, son aîné se montrait de plus en plus agréable. C'était étrange. Mais Stiles était fatigué et refusa catégoriquement de se poser la moindre question.

Tout en le suivant dans le hall de l'hôtel, il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Tout était magnifique. Cet endroit devait coûter vraiment très cher. Mais qu'importait. Il ne payait rien.

\- Prêt ?

La voix de Derek le tira de sa rêverie et ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Leurs chambres n'étaient pas seulement confortables mais franchement luxueuses. Contiguës, elles donnaient l'une et l'autre sur une belle et grande terrasse avec une vue éblouissante sur la mer. Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner en même temps que le sommeil gagnait Stiles. Il bailla et posa son front brûlant contre la vitre fraiche au moment même où quelqu'un frappa à la porte sans douceur.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle la réception ! lança Derek en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien. Juste dormir, répondit Stiles en s'approchant de lui.

Adossé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'architecte ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire sournois.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir faim ?

Hale se foutait évidemment de sa gueule. Stiles avait dévoré ses deux repas avec appétit dans l'avion et accepté de finir les restes de Derek. Mais il s'était également baffré de tout ce qu'on lui avait proposé. Autant dire qu'il était repu. Donc non, il n'avait pas faim.

\- J'ai encore les barres de céréales que tu as réclamé à l'hôtesse, rétorqua-t-il, tout en se passant une main sur le front.

Le voyant faire, son aîné fronça les sourcils et lâcha d'un ton âpre.

\- Prend une aspirine et couche-toi ! Nous partirons sur les coups de 9 h.

\- Ça veut dire, pas de grasse matinée, ronchonna l'hyperactif.

\- En effet, et que je n'ai pas à venir te sortir du lit comme ce matin.

Derek allait s'en retourner quand il se ravisa.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ?

Stiles leva un regard interrogateur sur lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose...

\- Pour te changer, le coupa Derek un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur la figure.

Le jeune homme ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Interloqué, il ne savait pas quoi dire mais eut quand même le désir de jouer un peu. Voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec ce type aussi froid qu'un iceberg.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Te fous pas de moi Stiles ! Tu as besoin d'aide, oui ou non ?

L'hyperactif garda le silence un bon moment tout en dévisageant son vis-à-vis avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Hale dont le regard devenait plus sévère.

Stiles leva soudainement les bras au-dessus de lui, un air de défi trônant sur son visage espiègle. S'il pouvait faire chier Derek de quelque manière que ce soit, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Et puis, ce moment était loin de lui déplaire. Ça changeait de leur guerre perpétuelle. Et il était si fatigué qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu te comportes comme un gamin, fit remarquer Derek sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Stiles se contenta de faire la moue et secoua les bras pour inciter son compagnon à se bouger. Mais ce qui se passa le laissa pantois et perplexe.

Il aperçut le regard froid et hautain de Derek glisser sur lui. Il le toisait de toute sa hauteur dardant ses prunelles grises et dures comme la pierre dans la couleur caramel. Son cœur rata un battement. Jamais encore Hale n'avait eu ce regard là et ça lui filait carrément la chair de poule. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, un nœud se former à l'estomac, mais il était bien incapable de détourner les yeux de son compagnon s'y noyant toujours un peu plus.

\- Derek ?

Si Stiles avait eu encore quelques doutes sur son orientation sexuelle, les gestes de Derek les balayèrent comme un rien. En effet, quand le beau brun ténébreux posa ses mains à la base de son tee-shirt, il sut que sa vision de cet homme ne serait plus jamais la même.

Le regard insistant de Hale lui balançait des papillons dans le ventre tandis que ce dernier remontait lentement le tee-shirt le long de son corps prenant tout son temps. Le brun semblait être entré dans son jeu et l'hyperactif avait la sensation d'être transpercé de part en part. Mais surtout, il ne savait pas à quoi jouait réellement Derek. Mais n'y tenant plus, il détourna les yeux et balança d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Bon Derek, on va quand même pas y passer la nuit.

Dans un reniflement qui se voulait dédaigneux, Hale retira une bonne fois pour toute le tee-shirt qu'il envoya valdinguer par terre.

\- Petit joueur, brocarda-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Resté seul et abasourdi, Stiles finit de se déshabiller comme il put l'esprit complètement ailleurs et se mit au lit bien incertain de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il passa en revue les événements de la journée. Ce matin encore, il n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments pour Derek Hale. Il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Mais ce soir, il se sentait moins sûr de lui. Et tout était de sa faute. Il avait voulu jouer avec le feu et il venait clairement de s'y brûler une aile. Ce type qu'il pensait avoir cerné dès le début venait de tout remettre en cause. D'irascible, cassant, froid et brusque, il le voyait désormais sous un autre jour. Et cela n'allait certainement pas arranger ses affaires.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il était encore tôt mais ces quelques heures de vol, ses migraines et la douleur de son poignet avaient eu raison de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

A son réveil, le lendemain matin, Stiles se sentait beaucoup mieux. Sa migraine avait disparu et son poignet avait cessé de l'élancer. Après s'être prudemment redressé dans son lit, il sourit. Il n'avait pas de vertiges. Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'elle indiquait 07h45. Finalement, pas besoin de grasse mat', il se sentait parfaitement reposé.

En se levant pour rejoindre la salle de bains, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Son cœur eut un loupé et sa respiration se bloqua l'espace d'un court instant. Il se planta devant le miroir et se dévisagea longuement. Quel con ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de jouer à pareil jeu avec Derek ? Ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui. Ça lui avait pris comme une envie de pisser. Comment était-il censé se comporter maintenant ?

Les yeux rivés à son reflet, il se repassa la scène du tee-shirt quand Derek avait posé ses mains sur le tissu effleurant au passage la peau de son ventre. Il n'avait rien dit mais la tension était montée d'un coup, et il pouvait encore sentir son regard dur et brûlant couler sur lui, ses gestes lents et maitrisés à quelques millimètres de ses cotes.

La chaleur qui imprégna son ventre à ce souvenir le ramena à la réalité. Dans un souffle, il secoua la tête et se détourna pour se faire couler un bain dans l'énorme jacuzzi. Puisqu'il était là, autant en profiter et il en avait bien besoin. Cela finirait de le détendre complètement et peut-être de se vider la tête.

Après s'être débarrassé de son caleçon et débarbouillé tant bien que mal, il entra dans la baignoire en faisant bien attention de ne pas glisser. Avec une seule main, le moindre mouvement s'avérait difficile. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être délesté de ce satané plâtre. Rien n'était pratique avec ce truc là. Même allait au toilette relevait presque du parcours du combattant.

Attrapant le shampoing, il coinça la bouteille entre son corps et son bras blessé puis tenta en vain de dévisser le bouchon. Furieux, il essaya encore puis, à bout de patience, jeta de toutes ses forces le flacon contre la cloison. Un peu soulagé par ce mouvement d'humeur, il appuya sa nuque contre le bord de la baignoire et poussa un soupir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria une voix sur le seuil de la salle de bains.

Avec un cri fort peu viril, Stiles sursauta et tomba au fond de la baignoire mouillant son plâtre.

Derek s'approcha à grands pas et alla repêcher l'hyperactif au fond du jacuzzi le saisissant par son bras valide.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? contra le jeune homme.

\- Tu as frappé contre le mur.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai entendu un vacarme infernal.

\- Ah ! Ça ! J'ai balancé la bouteille de shampoing.

\- Ça te prends souvent ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir.

Derek relâcha Stiles et traversa la pièce pour ramasser le flacon. Il avait pris une douche nota le jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il avait eu le temps de s'imprégner de l'odeur de son eau de toilette quand il l'avait saisi par le bras pour le sauver d'une hypothétique noyade.

Hale se redressa, dévissa la bouteille et la tendit à son cadet tout en laissant son regard vagabonder sans retenu sur les bouts de peau à portée de vue.

\- Merci ! murmura sèchement Stiles qui parut n'avoir rien remarqué de ce reluquage.

\- Tu m'as franchement l'air pas doué, persifla Derek en ôtant son tee-shirt avant de l'accrocher à un crochet.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais, siffla Stiles en s'agitant dans son bain.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'apprête à laver ta tignasse rebelle.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

\- Avec une seule main, j'en doute.

\- Sois pas ridicule Derek. Un mec lavant les cheveux d'un autre mec, c'est vraiment trop bizarre.

\- Justement ! Ne parle jamais de ça à personne si tu ne veux pas finir enterrer au fin fond des bois avec la gorge tranchée, menaça Hale en prenant place sur le bord de la baignoire juste derrière la tête du jeune homme. Maintenant, tiens toi tranquille ou je te noie. Je ne tiens pas à y passer la journée, j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Je te dis de laisser tomber, râla l'hyperactif en s'ébrouant.

Mais s'était sans compter sur la volonté de l'architecte qui posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Stiles ! claqua-t-il d'une voix forte. M'oblige pas à t'en coller une.

\- Ça va, calme toi ! Pas la peine de me menacer.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas supporter la présence de Derek. Non pas parce qu'il le détestait mais parce qu'il le troublait. Pour un peu, il aurait eu envie qu'il se déshabille complètement et vienne le rejoindre dans son bain. Le jacuzzi était assez grand pour accueillir au moins trois personnes alors ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé que Derek lui tienne compagnie.

\- Me met pas du shampoing dans les yeux, ronchonna l'hyperactif qui était prêt à tout pour dissimuler le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à sentir Derek si proche de lui. Mais je persiste à dire que c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Tais-toi un peu !

Incapable de lutter plus longtemps, Stiles finit par se laisser aller et ne put retenir un soupir d'aise quand il sentit les grandes mains chaudes de Derek passer dans ses cheveux le massant avec application. Il se mordit aussitôt la lèvre se maudissant pour avoir lâché un son bien trop révélateur. Quel nul !

\- Parle moi de ton précédent séjour sur l'île, demanda brusquement Derek tout en continuant à le masser.

Stiles rouvrit brusquement des yeux qu'il ne savait même pas avoir fermés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question, bien trop occupé à songer aux doigts de Derek malaxant sa tête.

\- C'était il y a un peu plus de 6 ans, commença-t-il malgré tout. Juste après la mort d'Allison.

Il renifla en repensant au passé et à cette triste période.

\- Scott dépérissait à vue d'œil et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui. Je venais moi-même de me faire larguer par la grandiose Lydia Martin. Il m'a demandé si je voulais partir quelques jours avec lui. Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit avant de décider ce qu'il ferait ensuite de sa vie. J'ai tout de suite accepté bien sûr, il était hors de question que je le laisse partir seul. J'avais trop peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

Stiles marqua un temps de pause quand il aperçut Derek attraper le jet d'eau pour lui rincer la chevelure appréciant ses gestes étrangement doux. Des gestes bien trop doux pour sa santé mentale.

\- Continue, l'encouragea Hale en se saisissant du savon pour venir lui frictionner le dos.

Stiles paniqua.

\- Ce n'est franchement pas la peine, se crut-il forcé de protester.

\- Peut-être mais je ne tiens pas à voyager avec un type à moitié lavé, contra l'architecte en posant une main sur sa nuque pour le bloquer, la seconde adaptant des mouvements rotatifs sur son dos comme si ce n'était pas grand chose au final.

Stiles aurait pu rester des heures entières dans cette position s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'être trahi par les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Comment pouvait-il faire semblant de trouver la situation normale ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'inviter des hommes séduisants ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs à venir lui rendre visite lorsqu'il se trouvait dans son bain. Et puis il s'agissait de Derek Hale bordel. L'homme qu'il exécrait cordialement depuis maintenant des lustres et qui le lui rendait bien. Du moins, jusqu'à très récemment. Car il était étonnant de voir Derek aussi disposé à l'aider sans rechigner. Ou alors, cherchait-il juste à l'amadouer, son objectif final étant de retrouver le dossier égaré.

\- Alors ? insista le plus vieux.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

Perdu dans sa rêverie, Stiles en avait oublié de finir son histoire.

\- Ah ! Oui. Nous nous sommes donc envolés pour Madère et avons squatté la villa d'un ami de son père. Nous avons pris le bus après avoir atterri et avons gardé ce moyen de locomotion pendant toutes nos vacances. Je me souviens que la propriété était entourée d'une haie, il y avait une grille en fer forgée rouge, une allée entourée de grands arbres et la piscine était si grande que je me demandais si elle était bien réglementaire. La maison comprenait une immense cuisine, 5 chambres, un long couloir avec du parquet flottant et un cafard, termina-t-il, triomphant.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène. Il se revoyait parlementer avec Scott à propose de tuer ou non l'insecte.

\- Nous voilà bien avancés, souffla Derek en passant le savon sur les épaules de son cadet.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose au final, poursuivit Stiles qui avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur autre chose que les mains de Hale sur sa peau. Tout se mélange, nous avons fait tellement de balades, de sorties...

Étouffant un soupir, il posa la tête sur ses genoux repliés et ferma les yeux. Lorsque Derek prit le pommeau de douche pour le rincer, il éprouva un vrai soulagement. Dans peu de temps, l'exquise torture allait prendre fin.

\- Je crois que ça ira, déclara Derek en coupant l'eau.

Soufflant doucement, l'hyperactif appuya plus fortement son visage contre ses genoux et s'efforça de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il ne sache plus où il habite ? Pourquoi Derek avait-il soudainement autant d'impact sur lui ? N'avait-il pas promis de faire de ces quelques jours un vrai cauchemar pour cet architecte arrogant ?

\- Stiles ! Ça va ? sembla s'inquiéter le dit type arrogant devant son manque de réaction.

Au moment où il posa une main sur son épaule, Stiles releva la tête et acquiesça doucement.

\- Ne reste pas trop longtemps dans l'eau. Si tu tombes malade, ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre soin de toi, déclara Derek en se relevant.

\- N'est-ce pas de ce que tu viens de faire pourtant ? fit remarquer le jeune homme avec un sourire tout en l'observant se munir d'une serviette pour se sécher les mains. Je veux dire, t'occuper de moi !

Derek suspendit son geste, reposa la serviette et se retourna, les mains appuyées contre le lavabo, le nombril toujours à l'air pour le plus grand plaisir de l'hyperactif qui n'en ratait pas une miette.

\- Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, dit-il d'un ton redevenu abrupt. Je ne t'aime pas Stiles et ce, depuis notre première rencontre. Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié. Tu incarnes tout ce que je déteste. Tu es maladroit, bavard, hyperactif et désordonné.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais ne parut pas le moins du monde toucher par les paroles de son compagnon. Derek et lui étaient ennemis depuis toujours alors son petit discours n'avait rien de surprenant. Surtout qu'il le lui avait déjà récité à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, il entrapercevait autre chose. Comme une lumière dans l'obscurité. Quelque chose de subtile, de différent, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il était encore trop tôt pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Je ne me serai jamais abaissé à cette tâche ingrate si je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour retrouver Scott, poursuivit Derek, et...

\- Si jamais on ne le retrouve pas à temps, que feras-tu ? le coupa Stiles qui n'avait guère envie d'en entendre davantage.

Derek soupira et attrapa son tee-shirt pour l'enfiler avant de plonger un regard vert translucide dans la couleur noisette. Un étrange sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il croisait les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à me poser des questions aussi futiles, avoua-t-il, sûr de lui. Tu vas le retrouver.

\- Et si je n'y parviens pas ? Si je ne retrouve pas la villa ? insista Stiles.

\- Scott n'est encore qu'un apprenti, ça ne me dérange pas de le foutre à la porte.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, mécontent de la réponse de son interlocuteur. Derek était décidément trop borné. Inutile de continuer à parlementer avec lui sur ce terrain dangereux.

\- Alors je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, se résigna le jeune homme peu désireux de voir son ami viré.

\- En effet.

\- Tu es sans cœur. Je comprends pourquoi personne ne t'aime.

\- Aimer est une perte de temps.

\- Mais vivre sans amour ce n'est pas vivre Derek.

Hale eut un léger spasme et ses prunelles vacillèrent légèrement. Est-ce que les paroles de Stiles l'auraient touché. Peu probable pensa l'hyperactif en soupirant et détournant les yeux. Mais il se sentait presque peiné pour lui. Comment Derek parvenait-il à vivre de cette manière ? Trouvait-il une quelconque satisfaction en dehors de son travail d'architecte ? Il en doutait. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec la moindre fille, n'en avait même jamais entendu parler, mais il faut dire aussi que jusqu'alors il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de sa vie.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ? questionna le brun en voyant son cadet se passer une main sur le front.

\- Non. Je m'interrogeai juste sur ce qu'un homme comme toi pouvait bien attendre de la vie.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Je me posais juste la question, c'est tout, se défendit Stiles. Et pis j'ai trop chaud là, lâcha-t-il tel une bombe.

Là n'était pas son désir mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il avait répondu spontanément mais cette réponse était loin d'être implicite et elle venait de résonner dans toute la pièce.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, il leva des yeux incertains sur Hale qui l'observait en retour, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage. Ce regard déclencha chez lui une déferlante d'émotions et un frisson dégringola le long de son échine. Un effet chaud glacé qu'il accueillit difficilement. Merde ! Pourquoi Derek le dévisageait-il de cette manière ? Il eut la troublante sensation que le jeu de la veille au soir se répétait. Mais le brun ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement et de lui jeter une serviette à la figure.

\- Dépêche-toi de sortir de là ! On a du pain sur la planche.

Sur cet ordre, il tourna les talons et quitta prestement la salle de bains sans un regard en arrière.

Resté seul, Stiles se leva et sortit du jacuzzi, un peu vexé du peu d'intérêt manifesté par son compagnon et son éclat de colère. En hâte, il se frictionna puis enfila un peignoir qu'il serra fort contre lui comme pour effacer jusqu'au souvenir des pensées qui l'agitaient. Il ignora son reflet dans le miroir et regagna sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qui venait de se passer et les sentiments qui pouvaient bien animer Derek mais, il n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que Hale ne découvre jamais l'étendue de la fascination qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Incapable de tenir en place, Stiles retourna dans la salle de bains pour se passer un coup de peigne et se brosser les dents, mais les images de Derek ne cessaient de le hanter. Malgré lui, il revoyait son corps tanné par le soleil, ses mains souples et fortes dans ses cheveux et il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de son eau de toilette. Agacé et frustré, il tapa du pied s'obligeant à penser à autre.

De retour dans sa chambre, il repoussa les rideaux et admira la vue. Malgré l'heure matinale, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Sous ses rayons ardents, le toit des maisons avait des reflets d'or et les eaux de la baie miroitaient. Ravi, Stiles ferma les yeux pour offrir son visage à la caresse du vent. S'il avait été seul, il serait allait se balader en ville et, s'il avait eu les deux mains valides il serait aller se baigner ou faire de la planche à voile comme les surfers qu'il apercevait à l'horizon.

\- Si tu es prêt alors allons manger ! lança une voix bougonne derrière lui.

Stiles sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise et pivota pour faire face à Derek immobile sur le seuil. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent immédiatement dans les siens et il fut presque soulagé de ne pas ressentir de nouveaux frissons. En même temps, Derek avait prononcé le mot 'manger', cela changeait la donne. Il réalisa alors qu'il mourrait de faim.

\- Mais qu'attendons-nous ? badina-t-il les prunelles brillantes. Je vais m'en mettre plein la panse.

Ignorant le regard désabusé de Derek, il marcha jusqu'à lui, l'attrapa par le bras et sortit de la chambre.

\- Je te promets de manger proprement, lui dit-il une fois dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus.

Lorsqu'ils furent assis à table dans la grande salle à manger prévue à cet effet, Derek commanda une tasse de café tandis que Stiles faisait honneur à un copieux petit déjeuner composé de viennoiseries en tout genre, d'un grand bol de chocolat au lait et d'un verre de jus d'orange. Le brun le regardait, médusé, devant tant de bouffe.

\- Qu'y a-t-il au programme, questionna Stiles du croissant plein la bouche.

\- Stiles ! gronda le brun.

\- Pardon ! C'est bon, j'ai fini ma bouchée, regarde !

Pour preuve, il ouvrit grand la bouche mais se récolta une claque derrière la tête.

\- Aïe ! C'est pas gentil ça !

\- Tu mérites bien pire.

\- Donc ? Par où on commence ?

\- J'ai acheté une carte de l'île hier au bar de l'hôtel.

Tout en parlant, Derek avait sorti de sa poche une carte routière qu'il étala sur la table après avoir repoussé les assiettes et les tasses.

\- Est-ce qu'un de ces endroits te dit quelque chose ? dit-il en pointant du doigt la zone côtière.

\- Non, ça me dit rien. Ta carte ne m'éveille pas grand chose. Je me souviens par contre que la villa était dans une sorte de petit hameau, en haut d'une colline. Enfin, je crois.

\- L'île est volcanique Stiles, expliqua Derek sans cacher son agacement.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors pratiquement toutes les constructions se trouvent sur les hauteurs !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? bouda Stiles en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Derek tapota du doigt sur la carte et avec une petite grimace, Stiles se résigna à étudier la carte.

\- Combien de temps Scott et toi avez-vous mis pour parcourir la distance entre l'aéroport et la villa ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas très longtemps je crois. C'était il y a longtemps, je ne me souviens pas trop.

\- Je commence à le savoir ! s'irrita Derek. Je te demande pas l'impossible, juste une vague indication.

Stiles laissa fuser un soupir excédé.

\- Oui bah j'en sais rien. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Chercher cette villa revient à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Es-tu sûr que la villa était près de la mer ?

\- Oui, il me semble.

\- Parfait ! Nous allons donc prendre le bus pour Funchal et commencer nos recherches là bas.

\- Pourquoi on loue pas une voiture ?

\- Pas question. On va faire le trajet dans les mêmes conditions que vous l'avez fait Scott et toi. Bon, on y va.

\- Mais j'ai pas fini de manger.

\- Alors magne-toi ! Je dois repasser par la chambre, on se rejoint devant l'hôtel dans 10 minutes et pas une de plus.

Sur ce, Derek repoussa sa chaise et quitta la salle à manger sans un mot de plus laissant un Stiles en plan qui lui adressa une grimace avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à son petit déjeuner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour amis lecteurs, depuis le début, j'écris du point de vue de Stiles. Mais je me suis dit qu'un petit chapitre centré sur Derek serait certainement le bienvenu. En effet, il explique en bonne partie son comportement vis-à-vis de Stiles.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début. C'est toujours agréable de vous lire.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE CINQ**

Assis sur son lit, Derek attrapa sa montre qu'il avait oublié sur la table de chevet, raison pour laquelle il était remonté à sa chambre, l'attacha à son poignet d'un mouvement sec et se prit le visage entre les mains, subitement las. Cela ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'ils avaient atterris à Madère et pourtant il avait la sensation d'être ici depuis des semaines. La tension et les non-dits qui régnaient entre Stiles et lui l'épuisait. Il se sentait constamment sous pression attentif au moindre faux pas.

Fermant les yeux, il inspira doucement puis souffla avant d'inspirer de nouveau essayant de faire le vide. Mais rien à faire. Une odieuse ritournelle dansait devant ses yeux. En proie à des visions et des idées préconçues, il luttait de toutes ses forces contre ces images qui s'imposaient bien malgré lui à son esprit. Des images qui frétillaient encore et encore sous ses paupières closes sans qu'il ne trouve le moyen d'en arrêter le flot. Des saloperies d'images aux allures de fantasmes refoulés.

\- Fais chier, crissa-t-il les dents serrées.

Se redressant d'un coup, il se saisit de la chemise qui trônait sur le dos d'une chaise, l'enfila et alla se poster devant la fenêtre pour laisser son regard se perdre au loin. Si loin qu'il ne distinguait plus la limite entre la mer et le ciel. Un vague sourire étira ses lèvres devant la beauté du paysage. Décidément, la vue était magnifique d'ici. Dommage qu'il soit ici pour affaires et non pour des congés bien mérités. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même plus à quand remontaient ses dernières vraies vacances.

En entreprenant ce voyage avec Stiles, Derek s'était préparé au meilleur comme au pire. Mais surtout au pire. Car comment espérer le meilleur avec un tel compagnon ? Conscient des difficultés qui viendraient inévitablement se mettre en travers de sa route, Hale avait pourtant été certain de réussir à se dominer, à rester maître de lui. Tous deux avaient pour mission de retrouver Scott McCall, de faire équipe malgré leurs désaccords et leurs différences, et d'essayer de s'entendre, mais les choses étaient clairement sur le point de déraper. Et ça, Derek n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'accepter. Prêt il l'était, sans doute. Mais qu'en était-il de Stiles ?

Le bun était déboussolé, confus, ennuyé. Rien n'allait comme il le voulait et ce, depuis le début. Depuis qu'il avait obligé le jeune homme à quitter l'hôpital de façon précipitée pour l'emmener de force à l'autre bout du monde sans lui demander son avis. Il s'en voulait en quelque sorte mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets.

Si récupérer son dossier que Scott avait emporté par erreur était primordial pour lui, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait agi sur un coup de tête, prisonnier de sa frustration. Il avait mis des mois à réaliser ce projet, enchainant des nuits blanches interminables et buvant des litres de café pour être au top la journée face à ses employés. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. L'inspiration était apparue d'un coup, celle qu'il attendait depuis toujours, et quand elle avait enfin daigner pointer le bout de son nez, il lui avait fallu dessiner les plans immédiatement tant que les idées étaient dans sa tête. Il manœuvrait à titre tout à fait personnel, rien qui ne pourrait porter préjudice à sa carrière, mais ce dossier, dont les croquis représentaient sa future maison, s'il les perdaient, il serait dévasté. Aussi, il avait inventé n'importe quoi pour que Stiles lui vienne en aide. Il avait eu beau y réfléchir toute la nuit suivant la disparition de ce fameux classeur, il n'avait trouvé aucune autre solution, personne susceptible de pouvoir le secourir en dehors de cet individu. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune urgence, mais Derek avait la sensation que plus il attendrait, moins il aurait de chance de récupérer son dossier. Alors oui, il avait tout simplement menti parce que sans ça, jamais l'hyperactif n'aurait accepté de retrouver la piste de Scott.

Mais Derek se retrouvait pris au piège pataugeant entre son besoin de retrouver ses plans, ses désirs enfouis au plus profond de son cœur et sa culpabilité. Enlisé dans ses mensonges, il comprit avec douleur qu'il ne sortirait probablement pas indemne de la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré avec entrain. Non seulement il avait agit avec précipitation mais surtout, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il jouait avec Stiles. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait les agissements de cet emmerdeur à son encontre. Parce que l'hyperactif l'avait chauffé à deux reprises, certes sans le vouloir, mais il l'avait également dévisagé avec insistance, et ça, Derek n'était pas certain de savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

Il soupira frappant du plat de sa main la vitre qui trembla légèrement sous l'impact. Il était sérieusement irrité. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris la veille de rentrer dans le jeu de Stiles ? Ce dernier l'avait carrément obligé à lui retirer son tee-shirt les bras au-dessus de la tête les secouant comme un enfant, tout en l'avisant avec un air de défi dans les prunelles. Et comme un con, Derek avait à peine hésité, frémissant de tout son être, désireux de goûter au fruit interdit. Mais contre toute attente, son cadet n'avait pas réussi à tenir le coup jusqu'au bout et avait détourné les yeux, gêné, brisant ainsi la magie et l'intensité du moment. Mais sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi et Derek préférait ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il préférait ne pas se rappeler qu'il avait eu envie de poser les mains sur cette chair palpitante pour sentir frémir son cadet sous ses doigts alors qu'il les auraient fait doucement glisser le long de ses côtes jusqu'à crocheter sa nuque pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Derek secoua la tête pour échapper à ce souvenir. Mais une autre vision plus cruelle encore s'imposa à lui. Parce que oui, il n'avait pas failli déraper une fois, cela n'aurait pas été drôle. Non, il avait fallu qu'il foute les pieds dans cette putain de salle d'eau au moment même où Stiles prenait son bain. A l'instant même où le jeune homme était le plus vulnérable mais surtout, le plus désirable.

Son entrée fracassante avait fait plonger Stiles direct au creux du jacuzzi et le brun n'avait pas hésité à aller le repêcher au fond de la baignoire craignant qu'il se soit cogné la tête. Il n'avait alors pu empêcher ses imbéciles de yeux de le reluquer sans vergogne allant jusqu'à s'installer pour lui laver les cheveux et toucher le grain de sa peau. Une peau douce et tentatrice qu'il avait eu envie de griffer et de goûter. Une peau si velouté qu'il avait bien cru céder à ses pulsions du moment. Il avait clairement été à deux doigts de se débarrasser de son jean et son caleçon pour le rejoindre dans l'immense jacuzzi et le prendre de force. Il lui avait fallu user de toute sa volonté se faisant violence pour ne pas craquer.

Mais quand il avait senti le jeune homme s'évaporer dans un autre monde, entendu son soupir de bien être et défaillir, il avait repris ses esprits et s'était rapidement levé pour détourner son attention de la tentation avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas la courage d'être rejeté. Stiles n'était pas gay. Pas du tout même puisqu'il avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'épouser son idiote de cousine. Quelle connerie ! Aussi, de peur d'être démasqué lorsque ce dernier lui avait fait percuter qu'il venait tout bonnement de prendre soin de lui, Derek lui avait craché des mots qu'il ne pensait pas, n'avait jamais pensé mais qu'il continuerait à prononcer quoiqu'il se passe. " _Je ne t'aime pas Stiles, je ne t'ai jamais apprécié, je déteste tout ce que tu représente_ ". Les mots, son arrogance et ce masque qu'il se composait avec une facilité déconcertante étaient ses seules protections. Cependant, la seule chose qui soit vraie là dedans était qu'il le détestait, c'était un fait, mais s'il haïssait le jeune Stilinski avec autant de ferveur c'est seulement parce qu'il le désirait de tout son cœur et ce, depuis le premier jour. Depuis ce fameux jour où Malia le lui avait présenté. Ce jour là, Derek avait compris que ce garçon causerait sa perte s'il ne se protégeait pas. C'est pourquoi il avait opté pour la carte du mépris et de l'indifférence.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné même si Stiles avait eu l'audace de se glisser dans quelques uns de ses rêves, mais depuis deux jours, Hale sentait ses barrières, déjà fort instables, sur le point de s'écrouler et ça, ça le faisait royalement chier. Parce qu'à ce rythme ce n'était pas seulement les plans de sa future maison qu'il allait perdre, mais aussi son cœur qui,

inévitablement se briserait.

Derek le savait, il était foutu. Il l'avait pleinement réalisé alors que l'avion était à son point culminant, que les hôtesses avaient desservis les premiers repas et que Stiles dodelinait de la tête, luttant contre le sommeil après s'en être mis plein la panse. Il se souvenait encore l'avoir entendu marmonner des mots incompréhensibles avant de céder et de finir par s'échouer sur son épaule. Hale n'avait rien fait pour le repousser, pas le moindre geste, tout au contraire. Il avait hésité bien sûr, serré les poings et soufflé fortement, incertain de ce qu'il était préférable de faire, mais le jeune homme avait semblait si épuisé la douleur de son poignet se lisant sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le rejeter pour qu'il pionce contre la carlingue plutôt que sur son bras. Aussi, s'assurant d'être calé le plus confortablement possible pour éviter tout mouvement superflu, il s'était concentré sur la respiration de son cadet le regard perdu dans le vague, et avait laissé le sommeil le gagner à son tour un infime sourire sur les lèvres.

Il s'était malheureusement ou heureusement, il ne savait pas encore, éveillé quelques minutes plus tard suite à quelques turbulences de l'appareil et se souvint parfaitement avoir été choqué de réaliser qu'il avait posé la tête sur celle de Stiles qui, pour sa part, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil dormant comme un bienheureux. Il avait alors décidé de ne plus fermer les yeux. Plutôt mourir que d'être pris en flagrant délit. Aussi, avait-il décidé de s'emparer de son bouquin qu'il avait posé sur la tablette dès le début du trajet pour s'y plonger à corps perdu mais, trop conscient de la présence de Stiles, de son visage sur son épaule, de savoir qu'il n'aurait qu'à légèrement pivoter le tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front, il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot des chapitres qu'il avait tenté de déchiffrer. Alors, de mécontentement, il avait refermé le bouquin et, se tournant vers le jeune homme, d'un geste souple et délicat l'avait repoussé et installé de l'autre coté s'assurant de ne pas toucher son poignet blessé. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit et s'assurer de retrouver enfin un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normale, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Il avait été au bord de l'apoplexie. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, le reste du trajet s'était passé sans encombre même si dans cette histoire, il y avait définitivement perdu un fragment de son cœur.

Frappant de nouveau la vitre contre laquelle il s'était laissé aller sans s'en rendre compte, Derek souffla dessus, laissa la mauvaise humeur et le dépit prendre possession de lui puis, tourna les talons afin de rejoindre le crétin qui avait capturé son cœur sans le savoir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Plus court que les autres hélas, mais je me rattraperai sur le suivant. Promis !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Bien à vous

Pouki


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX**

\- Il fait un temps magnifique, s'extasia Stiles tout en s'appuyant de sa main valide contre le siège devant lui pour ne pas se le prendre en pleine figure. Le temps idéal pour partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami, poursuivit-il, ironique, un vague coup d'œil en direction de son acolyte.

Le bus dans lequel Derek et lui avaient pris place était aussi vétuste que dans ses souvenirs et le chauffeur aurait pu être le même que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il devait avoir appris à conduire avec le même moniteur dans une école pour les fous du volant. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette idée. **  
**

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? s'enquit froidement Derek à côté de lui.

\- Rien du tout, répondit l'hyperactif, certain que le brun n'était pas d'humeur à apprécier le comique de la situation.

Stiles l'avait attendu plus de quinze minutes à l'arrêt de bus et, quand Derek l'avait enfin rejoint, le jeune homme s'était abstenu du moindre commentaire. En effet, le visage encore plus fermé qu'à l'accoutumé, l'expression de son visage aussi dure que la pierre, le brun avait semblé prêt à buter le premier qui viendrait lui chercher des noises. A croire qu'il s'était passé une catastrophe entre le moment où il l'avait quitté pour grimper à sa chambre et la montée dans le bus. Décidément, ce type était un vrai mystère. Aussi, avait-il jugé préférable de ne surtout pas lui faire remarquer qu'il avait plus de cinq minutes de retard sur l'heure convenue. Il n'était pas suicidaire et le regard incendiaire de Derek l'aurait achevé sur place.

Stiles le regarda discrètement désireux de l'étudier un peu. Il voyait son avant-bras musclé reposer sur l'accoudoir la main fermée se crispant de temps à autre. Ses veines, nombreuses, ressortaient et sa montre en or contrastait avec son duvet brun, décoloré par le sel et le soleil. Derek avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise en coton du même vert que ses yeux. Il ne semblait pas avoir prêté à sa tenue un soin particulier. En fait, il n'était pas vaniteux, Stiles le reconnaissait. Hale ne paraissait pas se soucier de l'effet qu'il produisait. En définitive, peut-être était-ce simplement sa taille qui le faisait paraître si arrogant ? Sa taille et son regard perçant. Oui, cela expliquait sans doute en partie son comportement, conclut le jeune homme en tournant la tête pour appuyer son front contre la vitre.

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda au même moment Derek.

Avec un petit sursaut, Stiles reprit conscience de la raison de leur présence dans le bus.

\- Non, pas encore, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir mais un coup d'œil plus attentif confirma sa première impression. Si il avait eu l'occasion d'emprunter ce trajet avec Scott, jamais il n'aurait oublié cette portion en lacets. Il finissait à peine de se faire cette réflexion lorsque son regard fut attiré par une tache de couleur au fond du précipice, la carcasse rouge d'une voiture à moitié calcinée. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, il en était certain. Les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la concentration, il examina l'épave, inconscient de la manière dont Derek observait le moindre changement de ses expressions, n'en perdant pas une miette.

\- La mémoire te revient ?

\- Peut-être, j'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression de reconnaître cette portion de route. J'ai déjà vu cette voiture, expliqua l'hyperactif en désignant le véhicule accidenté.

\- Et alors ? insista Derek en se penchant sur lui pour mieux voir.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, protesta Stiles en s'écartant pour éviter le contact de son bras.

Il n'avait que trop conscience du parfum de son eau de toilette, de la chaleur de son corps trop près du sien, de son souffle sur sa peau.

\- Cesse de me regarder de cette façon ! dit-il, mal à l'aise.

\- De quelle façon ?

\- Tu me scrutes et j'aime pas ça. Je te dis que je fais de mon mieux.

Incommodé, il s'agita pour se soustraire à ses yeux et éprouva un immense soulagement quand le bus s'arrêta dix minutes plus tard après un peu moins de trente minutes de route. Derek cessa alors de le détailler pour descendre du véhicule.

\- Ce serait un miracle si Scotty se trouvait ici ! déclara Stiles une fois sur le trottoir alors qu'il étirait ses membres douloureux.

\- Vaudrait mieux pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? riposta le jeune homme en se retournant pour affronter son compagnon.

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

\- Hein ?! Mais c'est pas une réponse ça. Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères Derek ? Je fais ce que je peux je te rappel, alors inutile d'être aussi désagréable. Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton problème ? Depuis que t'es repassé par ta chambre, tu fais encore plus la gueule. Je t'ai pourtant rien fait. Et t'as pas arrêté de me dévisager dans le bus. Tu pensais vraiment qu'en me fusillant du regard j'allais enfin trouver les réponses à tes questions ?

Comme l'architecte gardait le silence, l'hyperactif soupira se bornant à le regarder droit dans les yeux les pieds parfaitement ancrés dans le sol comme prêt à en découdre. Malgré son plâtre, il croisa comme il put les bras et attendit.

\- Pour ma part, j'ai tout mon temps, persifla-t-il, le regard brillant, je suis en arrêt maladie. Je ne reprends le boulot que dans trois semaines. Donc, on peut soit rester là à se regarder dans les blancs des yeux comme deux cons jusqu'à ce que tu daignes être plus aimable ou alors...

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ? le coupa Derek soutenant ses prunelles étincelantes d'irascibilité. Je crois que j'ai compris le message. On peut y aller ?

\- T'en tiens vraiment une couche, balança Stiles en se détournant pour contempler le port de Funchal. Ça ne te viendrais même pas à l'esprit de t'excuser.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. A quoi s'était-il attendu sérieusement ? Comme si Hale était du genre à se confondre en excuses.

\- Marchons, suggéra-t-il alors préférant ignorer la remarque. Un déclic se produira peut-être.

Sans répondre, Derek se mit en marche tandis que l'hyperactif accélérait le pas pour le devancer afin de ne pas être à sa hauteur. C'était fou à quel point Hale pouvait se montrer désobligeant et un vrai connard quand il le voulait. Un coup, il se comportait en grand seigneur proposant de lui laver les cheveux, et l'instant d'après il redevenait le Derek Hale froid et détestable qu'il avait toujours connu. A ce rythme, il allait péter un câble et lui foutre une droite en pleine figure et tant pis s'il s'y cassait la seconde main. Au moins, il se serait défoulé.

Soudain, au coin d'une rue, il aperçut une banque.

\- Je vais aller changer un peu d'argent, prévint-il sans un regard pour le dit connard.

\- Dépêche-toi ! acquiesça de mauvaise grâce ce dernier en allant s'appuyer contre la façade du bâtiment.

\- Et toi ? T'as besoin de rien ? se renseigna néanmoins Stiles en se tournant à demi.

\- Non, j'ai fait le nécessaire avant de quitter l'hôtel. Sinon, comment aurai-je fait pour payer les tickets de bus à ton avis ?

\- Pas la peine de prendre ce ton, rétorqua l'hyperactif en se retournant sur lui. Tu sais Derek, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui, mais j'apprécierais vraiment que tu cesses de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur moi. Ce matin encore, tu me lavais les cheveux et me frottais le dos alors que je ne t'ai rien demandé, et à cet instant même je crois que tu as une furieuse envie de me jeter du haut d'une falaise. Sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à te suivre.

\- Personne ne te demande de le faire.

\- T'es pas croyable, tu le sais au moins ? Avec toi, ya pas de demi-mesure, ou c'est blanc ou c'est noir.

Derek haussa un sourcil et détourna le regard.

\- Bouge pas, je fais vite, lança le jeune homme en soufflant.

Encore furieux, Stiles s'engouffra dans la banque et frissonna sous la morsure de l'air conditionné. S'approchant d'un guichet, il échangea un peu d'argent de manière à pouvoir assurer ses dépenses personnelles. Quant à la note d'hôtel, Derek s'en chargerait puisqu'il l'avait forcé à l'accompagner ! Franchement, il ne comprenait rien au comportement de ce gars, c'était juste illogique et aberrant. Il allait le rendre marteau, c'était certain.

Quand il ressortit de la banque quelques minutes plus tard, Derek lui jeta un regard noir mais ne pipa mot. Stiles secoua vaguement la tête et marcha jusqu'à lui.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Il se refusait à entrer dans son jeu.

\- A toi de me le dire !

Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une réplique cinglante. Aussi, sans plus se soucier de lui, il s'apprêtait à traverser une petite rue lorsque ce dernier lui fit observer d'un ton bourru :

\- Pas par là, c'est une impasse.

\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ? C'est la première fois que tu viens à Madère !

\- J'ai un plan de la ville. J'ai eu tout le temps de l'étudier pendant que tu te goinfrais au petit déjeuner.

Stiles resta quelques instants bouche bée, trop surpris pour rétorquer, puis s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

Quel grossier personnage ! Il était d'une mauvaise foi flagrante et ne savait que faire pour se montrer odieux. Croyait-il par hasard qu'il le faisait exprès ?

En silence, ils traversèrent une partie de la ville. Derek avait l'air sombre et mourrait sans doute d'envie de l'étrangler, se dit l'hyperactif en étouffant un soupir de regret. A quoi s'attendait-il en l'amenant ici ? Il n'y aurait pas de miracle, il l'avait pourtant averti !

Mais tout à coup, à l'angle d'une large avenue, il aperçut un jardin public et s'écria vivement :

\- Il y a un magasin de jeux vidéos juste à coté... par ici ! s'exclama-t-il en entraînant Derek en direction d'une ruelle en pente. Et il y a un café avec une terrasse, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre... oui, voilà, c'est ça ! reprit-il d'un ton triomphant en découvrant des tables et des chaises au beau milieu de la chaussée pavée. Je me souviens, on était venu ici avec Scott pour choisir des jeux mais il s'est foulé la cheville alors on a dû s'arrêter pour qu'il se repose un peu.

Le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de ce souvenir sortit d'outre-tombe, Stiles se retourna vers Derek. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier le dévisageait d'un air bizarre comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment.

\- Oh Derek, tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Oui, pas la peine de crier ! Félicitations, dit-il grinçant en semblant reprendre ses esprits. Et donc, qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous êtes allés vous asseoir au café je suppose.

Comme Stiles hochait la tête, il s'empressa de lui proposer :

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire la même chose.

Le brun semblait métamorphosé, comme si sa mauvaise humeur s'était envolée en même temps que Stiles se souvenait de quelque chose.

\- Allons-y ! ajouta Hale en escortant Stiles jusqu'à la terrasse ombragée.

Ils se trouvèrent facilement une table, il n'y avait guère foule.

\- Quoi ? claqua Derek une fois qu'ils furent assis.

\- Rien du tout, tout va très bien, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme qui ne comprenait rien à ce revirement de situation.

\- Tant mieux alors. Tu prends quoi ? Un café ?

\- Ma parole, tu le fais exprès ?

\- A quel propos ?

\- Je déteste le café je te rappel.

\- Alors, prend un jus d'orange fillette.

Stiles faillit lui rentrer dans le chou mais se ravisa quand il découvrit le petit sourire moqueur de Derek. Un sourire certes mesquin mais un sourire tout de même. Il le voyait si rarement sourire qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de le réprimander. Il avait même presque envie qu'il se moque de lui plus souvent.

De toute évidence, la serveuse comprenait l'anglais car elle griffonna dans son carnet sans rien demander. Stiles opta en effet pour un jus d'orange, tandis que Derek préféra une bière bien fraiche.

Deux minutes plus tard, la jeune fille déposa les consommations sur la table et disparut rapidement. Après son départ, Stiles se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et essaya de se détendre. Bercé par le murmure des conversations avoisinantes, il en oublia sa fatigue et ses tracas. Mais une chose le turlupinait. A quoi donc pensait Derek tout à l'heure en le regardant si bizarrement ? Tournant la tête, il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Lui aussi apparemment profitait de ce moment de détente. Son visage semblait plus paisible et ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat de férocité pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus doux, presque tendre. Mais malgré son expression plus sereine et sa tenue décontractée, tout en lui respirait l'argent, le pouvoir et plus que tout, l'autorité.

Conscient de l'attention dont il était l'objet, Derek tourna la tête et leva un sourcil en direction de Stiles. Pas le moins du monde gêné de s'être fait prendre, ce dernier prit son verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres tout en regardant son compagnon, le regard rivé au sien. Quand il reposa le verre, un sourire radieux éclaira son visage.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Derek, quelque peu dérouté par ce sourire sortit de nulle part.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi détendu, avoua le jeune homme. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il n'y a pas une seule femme autour de nous qui n'a pas les yeux braqués sur toi.

Finissant d'une traite sa chope de bière avant de la reposer avec force sur la table, Derek lança un vague regard circulaire avant de déclarer d'un ton sans appel :

\- Remettons nous en marche !

Il glissa un billet sous sa chope puis se leva sans un mot ni même un coup d'œil pour la gente féminine.

\- Allons bon, soupira Stiles en le regardant partir à grandes enjambées. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour qu'il tire à nouveau la tronche ?

L'hyperactif n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il aurait donné cher pour rester dans ce petit café à regarder le spectacle de la rue mais Derek en avait décidé autrement. A regret, il termina son verre et se leva pour le rejoindre.

L'air préoccupé, ce dernier marchait d'un bon pas, suivant des yeux le mouvement des bateaux qui entraient et sortaient du port. Il semblait de nouveau en proie à des idées noires.

Incapable de deviner la cause de sa contrariété, Stiles se borna à le suivre sans se poser de question. Une fois à l'arrêt de bus, il resta immobile dans l'attente de sa décision. Il était las de son comportement, de ses sautes d'humeur et de tout ce cirque. De plus, il commençait à avoir la migraine et son poignait l'élançait.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? se résigna-t-il à demander.

\- Nous allons prendre un autre bus. Suis-moi ! lui intima Derek.

\- Ah ouais, et lequel ? Un au hasard peut-être ? brocarda Stiles, mécontent de l'attitude de son aîné. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais Derek, tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où on doit se rendre.

\- Parce que toi tu sais peut-être ? s'écria Hale en le foudroyant du regard. Toi et ta foutue mémoire à éclipse avaient une meilleure idée peut-être ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste ce que tu dis, s'emporta à son tour Stiles. Je me débrouille plutôt pas mal je trouve.

\- Ah ouais ! claironna Derek. Parce que pour toi, retrouver un café et un magasin de jeux vidéos fait avancer les choses peut-être !

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ma mémoire n'a retenu que des détails insignifiants.

Blessé et agacé par la mauvaise foi dont faisait preuve Derek, Stiles donna libre cours à sa colère.

\- Si, au lieu de me brutaliser, tu étais plus aimable, je me sentirai peut-être plus d'humeur à coopérer.

\- Ah, parce que si je comprends bien, tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté ?

\- Si tu crois cela, alors ne compte plus sur moi ! Je retourne à l'aéroport et je rentre chez moi ! hurla Stiles au comble de la rage.

Se détournant, il remonta la file des bus et s'arrêta devant le n°12. Il l'observa un instant, l'air concentré puis, sans s'occuper de Derek, gravit le marchepied et alla s'installer au fond du véhicule. Comment osait-il lui parler de cette façon ? Et surtout, comment osait-il remettre en cause sa détermination ? Il avait été trop bon de l'aider.

Soudain, il entendit des pas et devina la présence de Derek à ses côtés. Qu'il aille au diable. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul pour retrouver la trace de Scott.

\- Nous sommes dans le mauvais bus, Stiles. Celui-ci ne rentre pas à l'hôtel.

\- Je le sais parfaitement.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc, celui-ci va à Camacha.

Derek ne répondit pas mais Stiles comprit qu'il attendait qu'il s'explique davantage.

\- Je me suis rappelé pendant que tu me hurlais dessus à gorge déployée que Scott m'avait demandé de vérifier les horaires du bus n°12 en direction de Camacha.

\- Il ne pouvait pas s'en charger lui-même ? demanda le brun qui semblait s'être calmé.

\- Il avait mal au pied et ça ne me dérangeais pas de le faire. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire du pourquoi ?

Au prix d'un effort, Stiles parvint à se dominer. Il avait une furieuse envie de coller un coup de pied à l'architecte pour avoir osé douter de lui. Mais il n'en fit rien et poursuivit :

\- Je propose qu'on suive cette ligne et on verra bien où nous mènera ma foutue mémoire à éclipse, claqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il entendit Derek soupirer et sentit son regard se poser sur lui avec insistance.

\- Ok, je me suis emporté, reconnut le brun, les lèvres serrées.

\- Emporté ? répéta le jeune homme en tournant le visage vers lui. Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu m'as carrément aboyé dessus Derek. Et sans aucune raison en plus.

\- Baisse d'un ton ! ordonna Hale. On nous regarde.

\- Mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Ils peuvent bien nous dévisager, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. De toute façon, ils ne parlent pas notre langue. Alors vas-y Derek, crache le morceau ! C'est quoi le problème exactement ? D'où vient cette haine que tu me vaux depuis le début ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où tu m'as laissé en plan dans la salle à manger et le moment où tu m'as rejoints à l'arrêt de bus ?

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment sans rien dire, ignorant les regards des autres passagers. Les yeux de Stiles lançaient des éclairs, sa respiration était courte et son cœur pulsait de rage. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation stressante et de toute cette tension entre eux. Assez de Derek et des sentiments contradictoires qu'il éveillait en lui. Ce type lui inspirait de si vives et paradoxales émotions qu'il en avait la tête qui tournait et ne savait même plus sur quel pied danser. Ce matin encore il avait éprouvé du plaisir, une puissante envie de ressentir contre sa peau l'humidité de ses lèvres et de glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure ébène. Mais à cet instant même, il n'éprouvait aucun désir pour lui, rien qui ne s'apparentait à un besoin irrationnel de fondre sur ses lèvres. Non, il était imprégné d'une colère sourde et il avait juste envie de lui foutre un coup de son plâtre dans la gueule histoire de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais il n'en ferait rien bien sûr, il n'était pas un sauvage.

\- J'attends Derek ! claironna-t-il, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

\- Crois moi, tu n'es pas prêt à entendre la vérité, confessa Derek d'un ton énigmatique sans jamais lâcher son cadet du regard.

Stiles fronça les sourcils atténuant quelque peu la pression.

\- Quelle vérité ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'pas prêt' ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton cerveau ? Il est défectueux ? C'est trop difficile pour toi de répondre à mes questions ?

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout Stiles ! le prévint Hale, les prunelles furibondes.

\- Sinon quoi ? insista l'hyperactif le défiant du regard.

\- Tu risquerais de le regretter !

\- Vas-y, frappe moi si tu as besoin de te défouler mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te foutre la paix.

\- Stiles ! gronda le brun.

\- Fais-le si tu oses ! Cogne-moi je te dis ! Vas-y !

Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, les visages déformés par la colère à quelques centimètres que Stiles sentait le souffle de Derek sur sa figure, l'odeur de la bière lui chatouillant les narines. Il voyait ses prunelles s'obscurcir et trembler. Il entendait sa respiration courte et indisciplinée et pouvait presque discerner les battements de son cœur.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent à la lenteur des minutes et tout autour d'eux disparut, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, seuls dans le bus, dans une bulle bien opaque. Mais soudain tout bascula.

Stiles n'aurait su dire quel avait été l'élément déclencheur qui changea la donne, ni même si cela avait un quelconque sens, mais aussi soudain qu'inopportun, d'obscènes pensées traversèrent son esprit balayant au passage toute sa rancoeur pour ne laisser place qu'à l'envie déraisonné et instinctive de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Le besoin de venir goûter à la saveur de sa langue le foudroya et il ne pensa plus qu'à cela oubliant tout le reste. Un tourbillon d'émotions en pagaille prit possession de son cœur et son esprit se vida de tout ce qui n'était pas Derek. Sans même le réaliser, il se perdit dans la contemplation de ses lèvres totalement indifférent aux murmures avoisinants.

Égaré entre deux mondes, alors que le bus se mettait en route, il n'entendit pas le grognement querelleur galoper le long de la gorge de Hale ni même n'entendit son prénom murmurer avec aigreur. De même qu'il sentit à peine la main de Derek le saisir par le col de son tee-shirt pour venir brutalement y plaquer une paire de lèvres farouches contre les siennes en un baiser sauvage et impétueux.

* * *

Et bam ! Oui, ça se finit comme ça. Je suis trop méchante. Je saiiiiiiissss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir,**

 **Pfiou, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre à temps. Je m'excuse, il est très court mais comme je pars une semaine à l'étranger je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus long. Mais au moins, vous avez la suite du baiser^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEPT**

Était-ce un rêve ou était-ce la réalité ?

Perdu dans les méandres d'un plaisir utopique, Stiles avait toutes les peines du monde à garder les pieds sur terre peinant à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une hallucination de son esprit ni même un quelconque enchantement. Derek venait bien de fondre sur sa bouche comme un aigle sur sa proie, sa langue forçant la barrière de ses dents pour venir y dévorer sa jumelle en toute impunité. Et bon sang, sa manière de l'embrasser n'avait rien de tendre, ou langoureuse. Non, c'était carrément une invasion barbare, dominatrice, un assaut viril et autoritaire. Une condamnation pour avoir osé lui tenir tête, une punition pour lui avoir ordonné de le cogner si tel était son bon vouloir. S'il s'était attendu à ça...

Prisonnier des mains de son bourreau, le jeune homme n'avait d'autre choix que de subir le fougueux baiser que Hale lui imposait, sa langue bataillant avec la sienne pour avoir le dessus, ses dents s'escrimant à déguster sa lèvre inférieure le faisant gémir. Personne ne l'avait jamais étreint ainsi et c'était comme si la moindre de ses pensées venaient s'écraser contre le désir ardent qui explosa en lui. Ce baiser n'était pas juste irréel ou surprenant. Il était en tout point comparable à celui d'un prédateur dévorant un diner bien mérité. Et bien que cela fut pénible de l'admettre, Stiles aimait ça. Non, c'était même plus que ça, il en voulait davantage mais, paralysé contre le corps de Derek, il n'était capable d'aucun mouvement. Seule sa langue s'était mise en mouvement répondant avec une fièvre démultipliée au baiser du brun.

L'hyperactif n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, il avait juste envie de crier tellement c'était bon, tellement il en voulait plus. Les sensations étaient bien trop virulentes, bien trop chimériques. Mais une secousse du bus éclata brusquement la bulle dans laquelle il baignait et il reprit malgré lui conscience de la réalité, ses illusions s'éparpillant au gré d'un vent inexistant. Merde ! Qu'était-il en train de se passer au juste ? Tout était arrivé si vite et il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser l'ampleur de la situation et reprendre possession de ses moyens.

Il avait une furieuse envie du brun c'était un fait, mais pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas en public. Et visiblement, Derek semblait avoir oublié leurs spectateurs, égaré dans sa colère. Le silence scandalisé des autres passagers lui paraissait soudainement assourdissant, et il renâcla sous les assauts de l'architecte allant jusqu'à lui mordre la lèvre et le repousser pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Arrête, Derek ! s'écria-t-il une main posée sur sa poitrine pour rétablir une distance raisonnable entre eux.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! gronda Hale en tapotant sa lèvre inférieure pour vérifier qu'elle ne saignait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? s'étrangla Stiles en regardant autour de lui, affolé, le cœur cognant comme un fou furieux dans sa cage thoracique.

Le brun le scruta froidement et souffla de dédain devant la réaction de son cadet. Pour sa part, il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde gêné par son entourage, trop concentré sur la source de ses problèmes.

\- Je croyais que tu te fichais pas mal des autres passagers ! fit-il hargneusement remarquer.

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes sans crier gare me dévorer la bouche ! rétorqua farouchement le jeune homme en venant planter un regard brillant d'excitation dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Regard auquel répondit Derek par une œillade lubrique.

Stiles ne savait quel comportement adopter. Celui de la surprise ? de la joie ? de la haine ? Ou encore de celui qui en voulait indéniablement plus ? C'était complètement fou ce qui venait de se produire entre eux. Mais aucune de ces émotions n'étaient la bonne. Aussi, opta-t-il pour la question essentielle, de celle qui était à double tranchant. Et il savait que Derek ne ferait pas dans la demi-mesure quand il lui répondrait.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda-t-il sans ciller.

Malgré son impétuosité du moment, l'hyperactif n'en menait pas large et il dut se faire violence allant jusqu'à se mordre l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang et serrer les poings pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Soutenir le regard de Derek n'avait jamais été aussi difficile qu'à cet instant. Il tentait de se dominer du mieux qu'il pouvait tâchant de respirer lentement sans rien montrer de son angoisse. Et il y parvint avec succès. Son visage restait de marbre patientant anxieusement que le brun daigne ouvrir la bouche. Mais rien ne venait. Bordel, pourquoi ce mec ne disait-il rien ? Il se contentait de le toiser dans un silence de glace une expression dure lui barrant le visage. Pourquoi ne répondait-il tout simplement pas à sa question ? N'avait-il encore rien compris ? Stiles allait vraiment finir par croire que le cerveau de l'architecte était défectueux.

\- Pourquoi Derek ? réitéra le jeune homme au bout d'un moment, nerveux. J'exige de savoir. On n'embrasse pas les gens sans raison et encore moins un mec.

Il vit la figure de son compagnon s'assombrir en même temps qu'il soupirait de désillusion. Son expression devint encore plus impénétrable, ses yeux comme deux morceaux de glace.

\- Tu voulais la vérité ? scanda Hale au bout d'une longue et interminable minute. Je te les servi sur un plateau d'argent ! A toi d'en faire ce que tu veux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils ne pigeant rien à cette phrase pour le moins nébuleuse.

\- Cesse de parler par énigme tu veux ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça me paraît pourtant clair, grinça Derek en détournant la tête pour regarder droit devant lui. Ou peut-être souhaites-tu un second round ! railla-t-il, un sourire fielleux au coin des lèvres. Je te pensais pourtant intelligent.

Hale croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne porta plus la moindre attention à son cadet.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, conclut-t-il en baissant les yeux et se refermant sur lui-même.

Ce que l'hyperactif aurait voulu dire resta bloqué dans sa gorge pour mourir dans un souffle. Un second round ? Un autre baiser ? Il était d'accord bien sûr, mais pas ici, pas dans ce bus dont beaucoup de regards étaient encore rivés sur eux, et surtout, il était hors de question d'avouer qu'il mourrait d'envie de goûter une nouvelle fois aux lèvres doucereuses du brun. Oui, parce qu'il avait eu tout le temps d'apprécier le velouté de ses lippes et s'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait certainement pris du plaisir à les pourlécher avant d'entamer une nouvelle danse avec sa langue. Mais Derek ne faisait certainement que jouer avec lui. Oui, c'était surement ça. Pour quelle autre raison, à part celle de le faire taire, l'aurait-il embrassé sinon ? Et cette histoire de véracité était juste loufoque. Il ne comprenait pas les mots de son aîné et encore moins son attitude. Et par dessus-tout, il ne parvenait à démêler ses propres sentiments et ses doutes, car jamais, jusqu'à très récemment, il n'avait expérimenté pour Derek une autre opinion que celle du mépris. Pourtant, il avait envie de croire que le brun éprouvait les mêmes émotions que lui, les mêmes envies, et surtout, le même désir flamboyant. Oui, il avait envie de penser que, peut-être, la vérité dont il parlait était parce qu'il souffrait des mêmes symptômes que lui. Les stigmates d'un amour débutant...

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie quand le bus s'arrêta en même temps que le chauffeur annonçait 'Camacha' au micro et qu'il entendit Hale se lever sans un mot pour descendre prestement du véhicule sans un regard en arrière. Il l'observa s'éloigner le détaillant des pieds à la tête des images plein la caboche, et le cœur gonflé d'espoir, puis se décida à l'imiter pour le rejoindre sur le trottoir. Il s'arrêta alors près de lui attendant qu'il ouvre la bouche mais rien ne vint. Tout au contraire, Derek ne lui adressa même pas un coup d'œil et fila sans attendre au cœur du village à grandes enjambées, les mains fourrées au plus profond des poches de son jean.

Stiles souffla face à tant de désinvolture et d'indifférence. Que se passait-il encore dans l'esprit de ce mec ? Décidément, avec Derek Hale, le mystère restait entier. Ou tout noir, ou tout blanc, ça en devenant lassant.

Le reste de la journée allait être plus qu'éprouvante.

* * *

Hop, et voilà. La suite dans une semaine.

Bon week-end à tous.

Pouki


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous, je suis revenue de vacances hier et vous poste mon nouveau chapitre que je viens de finir à l'instant. Je promets de poster le prochain au plus vite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE HUIT**

La visite de Camacha s'avéra décevante. A leur arrivée, les commerces, les boutiques et la pharmacie étaient déjà fermés. Une promenade dans les rues de la petite cité n'éveilla pas le moindre souvenir chez l'hyperactif, pas plus que leur visite au belvédère qui constituait la seule attraction de l'endroit. Une belle perte de temps et une ambiance pour le moins merdique.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, Stiles se sentait réellement fatigué, irrité de ces satanés silences entre Derek et lui, de toute cette dissension et de non dits, et tout particulièrement, de cette anxiété qui ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient engueulés comme du poisson pourri, puis embrassés pour ensuite se cracher de nouveau au visage. Hale faisait comme si rien n'était arrivé et ça avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

Désabusé, mal à l'aise et blessé, le jeune homme n'aspirait plus qu'à prendre le chemin du retour. En dépit de ses efforts, aucune maison ne lui rappelait la villa où il avait séjourné quelques années plus tôt avec Scott. Pourtant, il revoyait très nettement son meilleur ami mentionner le nom de Camacha... Étrange !

\- J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer, protesta-il alors que le soleil commençait doucement à décliner. Ça ne sert à rien, je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit. Inutile de continuer.

Épuisé, il se vautra sur un des nombreux bancs d'une jolie petite place fleurie agrémentée d'une fontaine aux allures de sirène, et se borna à éviter le regard maussade que Derek posa sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie de lire dans ses yeux l'étendu de sa rancoeur.

Les deux hommes n'avaient guère échangé plus de deux mots depuis leur descente du bus et Hale, comme le dernier des lâches, avait mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais marcher près de son cadet, se contentant de tirer la gueule et de lever un sourcil acrimonieux quand Stiles proposait telle ou telle direction. Un vrai connard en somme.

\- Allons dîner, suggéra le dit connard d'un ton neutre les mains fourrées dans les poches.

Dans une grimace pour le moins explicite, Stiles leva les yeux sur son compagnon prêt à lui balancer une réplique bien cinglante, juste pour la forme et parce que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le son de sa voix depuis des lustres, mais il se heurta à une expression plus modérée, lasse, dépourvue de toute animosité, et ce qu'il voulut dire ne passa jamais la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se perdit un instant dans les prunelles de l'architecte, désarçonné par la manière qu'il avait de le considérer. Celui-ci l'observait tranquillement, le visage défait et le teint presque pâle, attendant probablement son approbation. Mais le jeune homme se bornait à rester silencieux, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation ne comprenant pas ce regard pour le moins inusité.

\- Nous jetterons un dernier coup d'œil aux environs après avoir mangé, enchaîna alors le brun en avisant un restaurant. Viens !

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas, ni même ne fit le moindre mouvement. Il se fichait pas mal de l'avis de Derek et encore plus de cette foutue ville. Un puissant raz le bol avait envahi tout son être et il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir et tout oublier. Son poignet le lançait à nouveau et il avait la conviction que ce repas n'allait pas arranger son humeur. Tout au contraire. Il baissa la tête soupirant de lassitude puis, se dit que, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça d'aller bouffer. Malgré le malaise grandissant et leur mésentente, il mourrait littéralement de faim. Après tout, se confronter à un mur surnommé Derek Hale tout en fouillant vainement sa mémoire dans l'espoir de retrouver son meilleur ami ouvrait l'appétit.

* * *

Réconforté par un plat de rougets accompagné d'oignons frits et de pommes de terre, Stiles finit son repas en savourant son verre de vin tandis que Derek dégustait un café. Finalement, il était heureux de profiter de ces quelques instants de détente même si le cœur n'y était pas, que la tension persistait au-delà de toute logique et qu'un silence de mort subsistait chargeant l'air d'une électricité stagnante. Cela le pesait mais il ne dit rien, pas un mot, ni même ne se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son compagnon. Trop de pensées encombraient son esprit. Plongé dans les limbes de son imagination, une ritournelle au doux parfum du désir et de dessins érotiques dansant devant ses yeux brumeux, il n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de se vendre. Il ne cessait de revivre son baiser avec le brun le revisitant sous toutes les coutures, se rappelant avec une précision embarrassante du goût de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de l'odeur de son eau de toilette, de ses cheveux, du souffle sur sa peau. Mais il ne posa pas la moindre question ni fit le moindre commentaire. Avec une certitude plus que contrariante, il savait qu'il n'aurait reçu aucune réponse. Alors à quoi bon ! Pourtant, ça commençait furieusement à le démanger et malgré sa crainte de se faire envoyer sur les roses, il avait très envie d'interroger celui qui avait l'audace de faire battre son cœur avec un peu trop d'entrain.

Derek, quant à lui, semblait lointain, plongé dans des chimères qui n'avaient rien de plaisant à en croire son expression, et son regard était plus que fuyant, renfrogné. Pas une seule fois, depuis qu'ils avaient pris place pour dîner, il n'avait croisé les yeux de l'hyperactif. C'était à croire qu'il avait totalement oublié sa présence, occultant tout ce qui l'entourait. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage et on devinait la crispation de ses mâchoires, le froncement de ses sourcils. Stiles en profita pour l'étudier, le dévisageant sans modération. Peut-être y lirait-il ce qu'il voulait savoir. Peut-être que Hale n'était pas le connard qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il était. Peut-être y avait-il un cœur sous cette carapace de celui à qui on ne l'a fait pas. Oui, peut-être…

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir, profondément agacé par la situation, posa son verre de vin sur la table un peu trop sèchement et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air ennuyé, il décocha un léger coup de pied à son vis-à-vis attirant ainsi son attention. Il fallait qu'il sache. La témérité venait de le crocheter et il était hors de question de ne pas en profiter.

Le beau brun leva sur lui un regard ombrageux.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Stiles les yeux reprenant leur jolie teinte noisette. Tu daignes enfin te rappeler de mon existence. Pas trop tôt.

Derek haussa un sourcil et imita la position de son compagnon entrecroisant avec une lenteur exagérée ses bras contre lui.

\- Au risque de me répéter, j'aimerai savoir quel est ton problème Derek.

\- Toi ! répondit du tac au tac l'architecte d'un ton rigide.

Stiles fit un claquement de langue, crispé.

\- Ça, je le sais déjà. Ce que je te demande, c'est de m'expliquer les raisons qui te poussent à te conduire ainsi.

Cette fois, ce fut Derek qui fit claquer sa langue et son regard devint plus dur encore.

\- Au risque de me répéter, commença-t-il pour reprendre les mots de son cadet, je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. C'est à croire que ton accident à causé des dommages irréversibles à ton cerveau.

\- Te fous pas de moi Derek, cracha Stiles. Je ne me souviens pas de l'accident, c'est un fait, mais je sais voir quand quelqu'un me déteste, et toi, il me parait évident que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur.

\- Tu as deviné ça tout seul ? brocarda Hale en secouant la tête, visiblement blasé par cette conversation.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? demanda à brûle pourpoint le jeune homme tout en s'accoudant à la table, emplit d'un courage inconsidéré.

Derek le copia à nouveau, posa ses coudes sur la table et approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis plongeant des yeux gris sauvages dans les siens pas le moins du monde désarçonné par la question. Stiles déglutit face à tant d'aplomb mais ne montra rien de son trouble. L'arôme du parfum de Hale lui chatouilla les narines, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, et il se fit violence allant jusqu'à se mordre la joue pour ne pas loucher dessus. Il aurait à coup sûr signé son arrêt de mort et oublié les raisons de sa colère.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? interrogea son ainé, redevenu on ne peut plus sérieux.

Bien sûr que Stiles en avait envie. Il avait besoin de savoir si ses sentiments pour le brun étaient partagés, si l'attention irraisonnée qu'il lui portait était réciproque, savoir si ce revirement de situation improbable était tout simplement normal. Parce que, sérieusement, il n'avait aucune explication logique au fait qu'il était connement tombé amoureux de lui en à peine deux jours. A croire qu'il couvait ce sentiment depuis toujours, un sentiment qu'il avait tout bonnement ignoré, le refourguant au second voir troisième ou quatrième plan. Parce qu'il devait bien le reconnaître, Derek et lui n'avaient rien en commun, seuls leurs dissemblances et leur rancoeur alimentait leur cœur, et le peu de fois où ils avaient été obligés de se côtoyer, ils s'étaient soit ignorés, soit crachés dessus comme deux gamins fous se fusillant du regard. Alors, comment justifier la situation actuelle ? Pourtant, à cet instant précis, l'hyperactif se fichait pas mal de leur houleux passé et de leurs différences. Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? murmura-t-il, bien décidé à percer le mystère.

Il ne savait pas si Derek était attiré par lui ou si, tout simplement, il jouait à ses dépends. Et s'il avait seulement cherché à l'humilier ? A lui rabattre son caquet ?

Il vit les yeux de son compagnon rétrécirent, perçut le rythme de sa respiration se faire plus lente et aperçut un tic nerveux agiter ses tempes sa mâchoire se serrant plus fort. Il était en colère. Encore. Mais pourquoi ? Ce sentiment chaud, rouge, vivant, semblait être son émotion favorite.

\- Pourquoi Derek ?

La voix de Stiles n'était plus qu'un chuchotement, un souffle à peine audible. Il se perdait dans les prunelles farouches du brun et il sentait son palpitant pulser avec fougue dans sa cage thoracique attendant que la réponse tombe, attendant que ce type lui gonfle le cœur d'espoir ou, au contraire, le brise en mille morceaux.

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que maintenant, avoua enfin l'architecte en crochetant la nuque de Stiles.

En un geste aussi brusque que déstabilisant, Derek vint lui lécher les lèvres, les mordiller, avant de les ouvrir de sa langue indomptée pour pénétrer sa bouche avec fureur. Si fermement et pleinement que Stiles eut l'impression d'être baisé sur place, violé dans sa chair, et le désir, fulgurant, explosa dans tout son être finissant de l'achever. Il sentit son sexe durcir dans son pantalon des papillons voletant et foutant un beau bordel dans le creux chaud de son ventre. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien à celui de tout à l'heure. Celui-ci était plus charnel, plus enivrant, plus passionné. Tellement érotique. Tellement obscène. Merde ! C'était à tomber par terre. Devait-il y répondre ? Il avait une furieuse envie de passer ses bras autour du cou de Derek, de renverser la table et lui sauter dessus pour très vite ne faire plus qu'un. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que déjà, Hale reculait son visage mettant fin au baiser.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie… lâcha Derek en se levant de sa chaise. Ne t'avise plus de me poser la question ou je ne réponds plus de rien, prévint-il les yeux emplis d'un désir ardent. Tu risquerais de t'en mordre les doigts.

Un dernier regard, que Stiles ne sut interpréter, un souffle haletant qui s'exhalait de ses lèvres, et déjà, le brun se détournait et quittait rapidement le restaurant laissant son cadet, seul et confus, embrouillé dans ses sentiments et avec une érection douloureuse.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, ce chapitre est consacré au POV de Derek histoire de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans son cerveau défectueux (ainsi surnommé par Stiles).

Je m'excuse, j'aurai dû poster avant mais je suis restée à mourir dans mon lit pendant trois jours. Partez au Maroc une semaine et vous reviendrez à coup sur avec une saloperie^^

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, je suis ravie de vous lire et désolée à celles à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu.

Bonne lecture ! Et oui, vous allez encore dire que je suis sadique, mais que voulez vous, j'aime ça.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE NEUF**

L'amour était certainement le pire des fléaux. Aucune morale, aucune considération. Et surtout, inconditionnel. Pareil à un lavage de cerveau, il anéantissait vos espoirs de rester maître de vous. Il était déloyal, vile, comme un cancer, une masse sournoise qui se nourrirait d'elle-même avant de vous dévorer tout entier.

L'amour était tout simplement source de souffrances.

Adossé à la façade du restaurant, le regard perdu au loin, les bras ballants, Derek se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester indifférent à ce sentiment se contentant seulement d'haïr. Se méfier de l'amour était une chose. Se laisser happer en était une autre. Et si tout n'était qu'illusion ? Et si Stiles n'existait pas ?

Persuadé d'être tombé en enfer, il ne savait que faire pour échapper à la situation ni comment rattraper ses faux pas. Il avait la sensation que son âme avait été jetée au fond d'un cachot dénué de toute lumière et qu'il venait d'entrer en guerre avec lui-même. Il détestait Stiles de le rendre si faible, mais surtout, il se méprisait lui-même de se comporter de cette façon. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Bien sûr, rejeter la faute sur l'hyperactif était facile. Trop facile sans doute. Mais tellement commode. Après tout, son cadet était une cruelle tentation, pareille à l'oasis dans le désert, il l'attirait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, l'aguichait sans même s'en rendre compte. En vérité, et ça le tuait de l'admettre, Stiles le rendait fou et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le mettre dans son lit et abuser de son corps qu'il convoitait depuis le premier jour, depuis cet instant fatidique où il avait pour la première fois posé les yeux sur lui. Il désirait si ardemment sentir le grain de sa peau couler sous ses doigts, plonger le nez dans ses cheveux, son cou, sa gorge, le goûter sans retenu des pieds à la tête. Mais il voulait tellement plus que ça. Il crevait du besoin irraisonné de glisser sa langue au plus profond de sa bouche et l'embrasser jusqu'à en suffoquer, il voulait l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses, écouter le son mélodieux de ses soupirs, l'obliger à le supplier de le prendre sur le champ pour éteindre le feu de son corps. Oui, Hale aspirait à tout cela et bien plus encore. Il voulait l'aimer avec passion le temps d'une nuit. Mais surtout, il souhaitait être aimé en retour.

Derek rejeta la tête en arrière dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Comment diable pourrait-il espérer un jour être aimé de Stiles ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour enjoliver leur relation. Tout au contraire. Persuadé qu'il ne serait jamais à lui puisque marié à sa stupide cousine, il s'en était fait un ennemi, un ennemi qu'il avait poussé à l'exécrer en retour allant jusqu'à le rabaisser chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait. Et ça avait marché, l'hyperactif et lui s'étaient voués une haine mutuelle. Derek s'en voulait, il n'avait toujours été qu'un con et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il méritait pleinement ce qui lui arrivait. Il méritait d'être seul. Seul avec son amour, ses doutes et sa bêtise.

Pourtant, il était convaincu de ne pas avoir halluciné. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Stiles lui laissait penser que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Car non seulement le jeune homme ne s'était pas débattu lorsque, par deux fois, il avait violemment plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser autoritaire, mais en plus de ça, l'hyperactif y avait carrément répondu avec une ardeur plus que mesurable. Mais d'autres indices, d'autres détails l'alertaient. Quand Hale sollicita sa mémoire se remémorant ces derniers jours passés ensemble, il prit conscience que, pas une seule fois, Stiles ne lui avait tenu des propos haineux. Sardonique, agacé, oui, mais pas haineux. Bien sûr, il avait agi en bon hyperactif qu'il était, maladroit, chiant et parfaitement dégoûtant dans sa façon de manger mais il n'avait jamais été celui qui avait provoqué la bagarre. Pas une seule fois. Alors, oui, à bien y réfléchir, Derek avait envie de croire que Stiles n'était finalement peut-être pas si indifférent qu'il le laissait paraître.

Mais qu'était-il sensé faire de ce genre de découverte ? Devait-il faire tomber le maque et se dévoiler ? Avouer au jeune homme qu'il était tout simplement raide dingue de lui ? Montrer ses faiblesses ? Non, certainement pas. Plutôt mourir. Il avait bien trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à ce genre de chose et ça n'était clairement pas son style, pas sa manière d'être. Qui plus est, il n'avait aucune certitude quant aux sentiments de ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que Stiles pouvait être bisexuel. Rien, pas la moindre rumeur. Cependant, il le concédait, il ne pouvait continuer à se conduire de la sorte, ça n'était pas bien. Il ne pouvait plus continuer de jouer aussi impunément avec Stiles. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son cadet avait le don de lui faire vivre des émotions paradoxales le poussant jusque dans ses retranchements, et il ne savait plus s'il devait l'ignorer, le dominer, se confesser ou bien faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Le royaume de solitude et d'incertitude dans lequel il baignait depuis si longtemps ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il s'y perdait littéralement. Il aurait tellement souhaité ne pas avoir d'états d'âme, de tourments ni même de sentiments. Mais son cœur, malgré ce que les gens en pensaient, n'était pas fait de glace. Il était même aux antipodes. Lui aussi souffrait. Il souffrait au delà des mots, au delà de toute logique. Et de par sa peur d'être rejeté, blessé, il se conduisait comme le dernier des connards afin de se protéger.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse Stiles ? Celui qui, depuis le début, le faisait souffrir. Derek se demandait s'il n'avait pas une composante masochiste qui le pousser à vouloir se jeter dans les bras de celui qui était destiné à être son bourreau. Etait-il complètement aveuglé par toutes ces hormones que son cerveau sécrétait en abondance parce qu'il était connement tombé amoureux ? Etait-ce le véritable objectif de l'amour que de lui labourer le cœur afin qu'il devienne plus fertile ? La vie était pernicieuse, l'amour nocif.

\- Fais chier ! croassa-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Je ne l'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même, fit une voix dans le lointain.

Une voix qui le fit frissonner faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Il retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise et tourna lentement la tête vers la source du bruit. Vers Stiles.

\- Ça fait un moment que je te regarde, confessa ce dernier en s'approchant d'un pas souple.

L'architecte plissa les yeux, mécontent de s'être fait prendre. Et merde, manquait plus que lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien ton attitude Derek, poursuivit Stiles en se postant face à son compagnon qui ne pipa mot. Le coup du 'jte chauffe puis jte rembarre' est assez bizarre. Deux fois qui plus est. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre mais je crois avoir compris.

\- Compris quoi ? questionna froidement le brun dont le cœur s'emballait de plus belle.

Stiles haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

\- Tu es un handicapé des sentiments, balança-t-il comme si ça coulait de source.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne prétends pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête Derek même si j'ai ma petite idée.

Malgré la tombée de la nuit, la lune était pleine et les lumières du restaurant éclairaient un peu trop la place. Derek était certain que Stiles ne pouvait avoir raté la lueur de stupeur qui s'était lue sur son visage. Il se rendit même à peine compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer suspendu aux lèvres de son interlocuteur.

\- Je vais arrêter de faire celui qui ne comprend rien, dit l'hyperactif en s'avançant plus près de son aîné. Sans doute avais-tu raison.

\- A quel propos ? questionna Derek qui ne put s'empêcher de replacer le voile, affichant un regard sévère.

Il vit Stiles sourire d'un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- J'admets avoir mis beaucoup de temps pour comprendre la situation, d'habitude je réalise plus vite, mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose comme ça. Surtout de la part de l'insensible Derek Hale. A croire qu'il y a finalement un cœur là dessous, dit-il en pointant du doigt la poitrine de l'architecte.

Derek fronça les sourcils, serra les mâchoires. Le discours du jeune homme était on ne peut plus troublant. L'hyperactif semblait si confiant, si plein de courage, et si le brun avait été véritablement honnête avec lui, il aurait reconnu qu'il était clairement en train de flipper. Car Stiles se tenait juste devant lui, les pieds parfaitement ancrés au sol, un éclat sournois affiché sur la face. Et Hale le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes. L'hyperactif savait ce qu'il faisait, il était devenu le maitre de la situation. Néanmoins, sans rien dire, Derek l'observa s'approcher encore plus près de lui allant jusqu'à partager le même air, le même souffle le faisant tressaillir. Un frisson galopa le long de son échine et il s'efforça à ne pas regarder les lèvres si tentatrices.

\- Au risque de le regretter je vais quand même te reposer la quest...

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Derek en posant une main sur la poitrine de son cadet l'empêchant ainsi de faire un pas de plus.

Stiles cessa alors tout mouvement, ancra un regard énigmatique dans les yeux de Derek et perdit son sourire.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

Hale souffla. Encore cette satané question.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

\- Pourquoi Derek ? insista le jeune homme en repoussant de son bras valide la main de son compagnon posée sur son torse.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues bon sang ? gronda Hale. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi ! claqua Stiles en agrippant sans crier gare la chemise de son aîné. J'ai envie de toi Derek, tout comme tu as envie de moi ! aboya-t-il. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, tes baisers étaient plus qu'explicites.

A ces mots, le cœur de l'architecte explosa en un millier de petits morceaux épars avant de se reconstituer pour tambouriner furieusement. S'il n'était pas appuyé contre le mur du restaurant il aurait chancelé, et s'il n'était pas gay et si désespérément amoureux de Stiles, il l'aurait rudement frappé pour avoir osé prononcer pareilles inepties.

\- Alors pour la dernière fois, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

Un tic nerveux s'imprima sur le visage de Derek. Il luttait tant bien que mal contre ses pulsions animales, contre son envie féroce de goûter le jeune homme le dévorant sur le champ afin d'éteindre le feu de son corps. Les paroles de l'hyperactif l'avait touché, retourné le cerveau, il ne voyait plus clair, et l'étincelle du désir qui crépitait depuis si longtemps en lui venait de s'embraser. Il avait chaud, si chaud. Son ventre le chatouillait, son cœur lui faisait mal de battre si fort et sa respiration était courte et silencieuse. Ses pensées étaient en désordre.

A ce rythme, les choses allaient déraper. Il lui fallait reprendre le contrôle de la situation et arrêter ce manège tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas se perdre. Mais Stiles sembla capter le changement émotionnel de Derek car sa prise sur sa chemise se fit plus solide et il vint carrément se coller contre lui de façon plus qu'outrageuse. Le brun n'en revenait pas. La personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas la même que celle qu'il avait abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt comme un malpropre. Non, ce type était différent. Il dégageait une telle confiance, une volonté débordante, une force qu'il ne lui avait jamais soupçonné et malgré le noir, il lisait dans ses yeux une farouche détermination.

\- Cesse de vouloir fuir et répond moi ! explosa Stiles en le secouant.

Derek détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres et il détestait encore plus qu'un petit con lui fasse partir le palpitant en vrille. Aussi, reprenant les rênes de sa vie, bien décidé à apaiser les flammes, il empoigna en retour le tee-shirt de Stiles et le domina de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je vais te répondre, dit-il, d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je t'écoute Derek ! Je suis tout ouïe, ricana le jeune homme.

\- Te fous pas de moi Stiles.

En un mouvement aussi imprévisible qu'impulsif, Derek les fit tous deux pivoter et coinça le jeune homme entre le mur et son corps le tenant toujours fermement par le col. Il le vit papillonner sous le choc de l'impact mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce qu'il comptait lui faire serait sans doute bien plus violent.

\- Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en crevais d'envie, parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'ai envie de toi. Je t'ai prévenu que si tu me reposais cette putain de question tu t'en mordrais les doigts. Alors, à toi de voir. Tu préfères quoi ? Maintenant, dans une ruelle sombre ou bien à notre retour à l'hôtel ? Et décide toi vite ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Derek avait toutes les peines du monde à se réfréner tenant des propos qu'il avait pourtant été certain de ne jamais prononcer. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Mais son désir était si grand, sa passion si dévastatrice qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Il dévorait littéralement le jeune homme du regard, ses yeux faisaient d'incessant allers retours entre ses prunelles et sa bouche, et son visage était aussi expressif qu'un mec qui mourrait d'envie de se lancer dans une glorieuse partie de jambes en l'air. Et c'était clairement le but de ses projets. Faire ardemment l'amour à cet enquiquineur d'hyperactif, le baiser sous toutes les coutures et lui offrir un billet simple pour le paradis.

Hale se perdait dans des chimères utopiques et ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Stiles s'accoupler avec les siennes en un baiser doux et badin et que des doigts se posèrent sur sa joue en une caresse légère. Il frissonna agréablement et toute sa colère s'évapora fondant comme neige au soleil.

\- Je choisis maintenant, murmura l'hyperactif les yeux plein de lubricité. Mais certainement pas dans une ruelle.

L'architecte plissa les yeux et s'écarta afin de mieux voir son compagnon. Il l'examina un instant à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de peur ou de défi puis, quand il fut rassuré, se saisit de son bras et l'entraina à sa suite vers l'hôtel de l'autre coté de la place. Bien sûr qu'il était hors de question de faire ça dans la rue, même à l'abri des regards. Il n'avait dit ça que sur le coup de l'émotion. Il avait besoin d'un endroit chaud, douillet et lumineux pour prendre le temps de contempler et déguster celui pour qui son cœur ronronnait et qui venait carrément de foutre le camp hors de sa cage thoracique. Il comptait bien profiter de ces quelques heures pour évacuer toute la frustration de ces dernières années. Car oui, cette nuit allait certainement être la plus mémorable de toute son existence et il allait donner à Stiles tout ce qu'il avait.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE DIX**

Tout semblait irréel, utopique.

Pourtant, rien n'était moins vrai.

Rien n'était moins vrai que les mains farouches de Derek parcourant son corps en toute impunité, que sa bouche baisant avec avidité la sienne, que son souffle rauque et chaud se mêlant au sien avec une impression de suffocation. Rien n'était moins vrai que l'incroyable douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses doigts fermes et impatients enroulés autour de sa nuque, de ses jambes puissantes emmêlées aux siennes. Rien n'était moins vrai que cette fragrance d'excitation qui emplissait l'air, cette odeur de sexe qui lui chatouillait les narines, l'effluve musqué de leur peau mêlé à la sueur qui lui montait à la tête et dans lequel il se perdait.

Oui, tout semblait irréel. Pourtant, rien n'était moins vrai...

De la tête aux pieds, ils se touchaient, bouche contre bouche, ventre contre ventre, les mains glissant sur les corps en sueur. Ils échangeaient leurs salives, leurs odeurs, leurs caresses. Leurs langues bataillaient, affolées, explorant les cavités humides de leurs bouches, se léchant, se goûtant, leurs sexes bandés frottaient l'un contre l'autre, et c'était si bon qu'ils ne pouvaient se retenir de gémir. Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'ils s'envolent tous deux vers l'extase, dans un autre monde.

Illusionné par la lumière douce et l'ambiance tamisée, ensorcelé par les baisers affamés du brun, bercé par l'effervescence de son corps, Stiles avait la sensation que celui-ci cherchait à se fondre dans sa carnation de toutes les manières possibles. C'en était renversant, enivrant. Si bon, si audacieux. Ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires, mais il était certain que Derek resterait le meilleur partenaire qu'il puisse jamais avoir. Qui aurait cru que sous ses airs de macho arrogant et prétentieux se cachait un si parfait amant ?

Allongé sur le dos, empêtré entre songe et réalité, Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Vivait-il réellement le moment le plus érotique de toute sa vie, ou était-ce seulement une illusion de son esprit, un espoir né de son imagination ? Derek était-il vraiment étendu sur lui à le couver du regard comme s'il était le bien le plus précieux de la planète ? Etait-il véritablement sur le point de lui faire l'amour ? A moins qu'il n'avait pour projet plus primaire de le baiser fort.

Cependant, il n'aurait dû avoir aucun doute.

A leur arrivée on ne peut plus précipitée dans la chambre des plaisirs, Hale n'avait pas pris la peine de prononcer un seul mot, soudainement muet, s'était contenté de fermer la porte à double tour et de décocher un regard plein de sous entendus libidineux à l'hyperactif. Puis, un peu comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient après lui, que le temps jouait contre eux, il s'était dévêtu à la hâte dévoilant un corps à faire pâlir un Dieu Grec avant de se jeter littéralement sur le jeune homme pour le débarrasser en un temps record de ses fringues qui avaient volé à travers la pièce.

Tout s'était passé si vite que Stiles n'avait eu le temps de rien, pas même d'avoir le loisir de reluquer l'apollon qui avait accepté d'être son amant le temps d'une nuit. Il s'était retrouvé nu et à la merci de son bourreau en l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais il n'avait rien dit non plus, ni laissé sous entendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Alors, l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations. Bien au contraire.

Quand ils cessèrent un instant de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, l'hyperactif profita de ce répit bien mérité pour tendre son bras valide et effleurer la joue de son compagnon au-dessus de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le jouet de son imagination. Le contact de sa joue le laissa confus. Il ne rêvait pas.

\- Derek, balbutia-t-il comme pour se convaincre que ce dernier était bien réel.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, quelque peu surpris puis, ses prunelles luisirent d'émerveillement. Il avait sous son regard ébahi le plus beau des spectacles de sa vie, la plus touchante des déclarations.

\- Derek, tes yeux...

Dans les yeux de l'architecte, le jeune homme pouvait lire le désir qu'il lui inspirait. Et quels yeux ! Des yeux qui le fixaient depuis le début. Des yeux qui transcendaient la demi-obscurité pour plonger directement dans sa couleur chocolat. Des yeux qui disaient plus en une nuit que ses lèvres ne diraient jamais. C'en était grisant et Stiles en eut le souffle coupé se perdant toujours un peu plus dans l'abime de la tempête de sincérité. En vérité, et il en était certain, les prunelles de Derek lui hurlaient l'ampleur de ses sentiments à son égard. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper et même plus que ça. Il aurait gagé sa vie que, sans le vouloir, Hale lui confessait son amour. Et quel amour ! Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Et pourtant...

En se risquant à jouer la carte du toupet et se pavaner devant son aîné en lui balançant à brûle pourpoint tel le dernier des provocateurs qu'il avait envie de lui, l'hyperactif ne s'était pas réellement attendu à finir à l'hôtel le plus proche, nu comme un ver et sur le point d'être goinfré tout cru sous le regard lascif de son amant. Non, en abordant Derek de façon aussi désarmante, il avait juste tenté le tout pour le tout afin de connaître ses authentiques motivations. Ce connard lui avait par deux fois fait exploser le cœur d'allégresse avant de l'écrabouiller comme un rien le laissant pantelant de désir. Il avait eu le besoin vital de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière tant d'audace et de désinvolture et tant pis si en agissant ainsi il s'était planté. Il en aurait eu le cœur meurtri et aurait connu la honte de s'être abaissé à de la sorte, mais le jeu dangereux et sans queue ni tête auquel le soumettait Derek depuis trois jours le transportait inexorablement dans un monde dépourvu d'humilité et ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Pas s'il voulait essayer de se créer un avenir avec cet être qu'il avait toujours pensé hors de sa portée.

Mais il se perdait en divagation. Un avenir avec Derek Hale ? Et puis quoi encore ! Comme si le brun allait accepter quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie. C'était complètement absurde.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité lorsque, avec autorité, Derek se saisit de sa main, en baisa la paume léchant chacun de ses doigts avec délectation l'œillade racoleuse, avant de se baisser pour venir sucer le lobe de son oreille.

\- Prêt à t'en mordre les doigts ? susurra-t-il narquoisement, un sourire félin au coin des lèvres.

L'hyperactif tressaillit et pour toute réponse posa ses ongles sur le dos de Derek les laissant glissant en une caresse lente et dure. Il sentit l'architecte se tendre sur lui puis l'entendit rire au creux de son cou.

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

Hale se redressa sur les coudes, plongea un regard de braise dans la tendre couleur noisette et sembla se crisper l'espace d'une seconde désarmé par le doux sourire que Stiles lui adressa alors qu'il murmurait secrètement :

\- J'ai confiance en toi Derek !

L'architecte ferma les yeux et sourit en retour avant de les rouvrir recouvrant Stiles d'une aura charnelle.

Sans protester, le jeune homme laissa le brun effleurer sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce, caresser méticuleusement la peau délicate de sa gorge, mais ne put retenir un faible gémissement lorsque ce dernier glissa sa main le long de sa poitrine jusqu'au creux de son ventre pour venir se perdre dans sa toison ébène et enrouler de longs doigts bouillant autour de sa fierté gonflée de douleur et d'attente.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de jouer avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres marqué par la brûlure de Derek sur lui.

Il fallait qu'il soit sûr même s'il était de toute façon trop tard.

\- Je ne joue pas, lui assura son aîné la main crispée sur son sexe tendu.

Tout en parlant, Derek avait entamé un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre tumescent arrachant une douce mélopée à l'hyperactif.

\- Bon sang ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Stiles qui soufflait par à-coup .

Encouragé par ce son mélodieux, le brun imprima une danse plus sensuelle, plus rapide, plus intense qui perdit immédiatement son propriétaire. Le jeune homme se mit à bouger des hanches en rythme la tête rejetée en arrière, les mains cramponnées aux draps, les lèvres entrouvertes. Hale semblait enivré du plaisir de son bel amant buvant chacune de ses expressions. Mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Aussi, il attrapa le menton de son cadet et l'obligea à redresser la tête.

\- Regarde-moi ! exigea-t-il.

Tout en accentuant ses gestes sur le sexe meurtri de Stiles, il se pencha pour prendre possession de ses lèvres en un baiser aussi intense que l'orage de son cœur, aussi passionné que l'était son étreinte. L'hyperactif se perdait dans un déferlement d'émotions et de sensations. Il ne savait plus où il habitait. Les soins prodigués par la main expérimentée de Hale étaient aussi dévastateurs qu'un raz de marée. La tête lui tournait, sa peau toute entière le brûlait, de puissantes flammes lui léchaient avec délectation les entrailles et ses oreilles sourdaient. Son sang chantait plus vite dans ses veines. Il sentait que Derek buvait chacun de ses gémissements, avalait son trop plein de salive, enfonçait sa langue toujours plus loin dans sa bouche. Ce type ne semblait avoir aucune limite. C'était comme s'il avait ce besoin impérieux de se vider de cette frustration qui l'assaillait depuis si longtemps. Mais Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas. Loin de là. Parce que c'était juste trop bon, c'était pareil à un plaisir incommensurable, un de ceux qu'il n'avait jamais connu et ne connaitrait sans doute plus jamais. Une putain d'envie de jouir le saisit aux tripes et il dut se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de hurler son bien être.

\- Aaah, Derek...je... je ne peux plus me retenir... je... je vais...

\- Ne te retiens pas, gronda le brun contre ses lèvres. Viens !

Derek se redressa, resserra encore plus fort son emprise sur le sexe endolori et accéléra la cadence. Toujours plus appuyé, toujours plus vite. Et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de crier tant il aimait ça, tant il en voulait plus, tant Derek le rendait fou. Il haletait, frissonnait, gémissait. Il perdait totalement les pédales. Il était si bien, prisonnier d'un plaisir auquel il se soumettait sans honte, pile à la frontière de l'inconscience.

\- Regarde-moi ! ordonna à nouveau Hale. Ouvre les yeux Stiles !

Cessant de respirer, le jeune homme se cambra et ouvrit les yeux. En parfait soumis, il accrocha son regard à celui de Derek et ne lâcha plus, suant et grimaçant sous le plaisir qu'il lui imposait. Des yeux dans lesquels il plongea sans modération venant y cueillir le doux parfum du désir. Bordel ! Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi sexy et de libertin de toute sa vie. Ça frisait carrément l'obscénité. Mais putain que c'était bon ! C'était même plus que ça. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Manquant de suffoquer, il laissa échapper l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons depuis un long moment tandis que Derek continuait de le maltraiter lui assurant un aller simple pour le paradis. Il était à deux doigts de jouir, de hurler son euphorie. Dans un élan de concupiscence, de liberté et d'amour, il attrapa la main libre de Derek et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens sous le regard surprit de celui-ci.

\- Je t'en prie Derek, supplia-t-il entre deux respirations, embrasse-moi !

L'architecte ne se fit pas prier. Il se renversa à nouveau sur le jeune homme et prit d'autorité sa bouche leur main enlacée au dessus de leur tête. Il l'embrassa à l'en étouffer, le pénétrant de sa langue, le bâillonnant avec fièvre et envie, et ça n'avait rien d'un baiser tendre. C'était un assaut vigoureux et désespéré.

\- Stiles ! souffla le brun qui n'en menait pas large. Je t'en prie, viens !

Entendre son nom murmuré avec désir explosa ses dernières craintes. Aussi, sans rompre le contact buccal, sa main handicapée s'agrippant comme elle pouvait le dos de son amant, l'hyperactif sentit son corps se crisper. Quelques spasmes le secouèrent le grisant de bonheur puis, il s'abandonna totalement se libérant en un long râle suggestif dans la bouche de son amant tout en déversant sans retenu son plaisir dans sa main. Merde alors ! Il avait joui dans la main de Derek Hale et il venait sans aucun doute, de connaître le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à penser c'était qu'il en voulait plus. Encore plus, toujours plus. Plus de contact, plus de chair, plus de sexe, plus de Derek. Plus...

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il alors que ce dernier se perdait dans son cou y déposant une myriade de baisers humides.

\- Merci ? répéta Hale en se soulevant pour dévisager son cadet.

\- Oui, merci, répéta le jeune homme le visage rougit par la luxure.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me remercie ! s'écria Hale, amusé.

Il se pencha pour saisir quelques mouchoirs qu'il avait au préalable posés sur la table de chevet, se nettoya consciencieusement la main puis, le tube de vaseline à ses côtés, vint se réinstaller tranquillement entre les jambes de l'hyperactif qui paraissait égaré dans un autre monde.

Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

\- Reste avec moi ! lança-t-il pour le secouer un peu, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

Les yeux à demi-ouverts, Stiles avait toutes les peines du monde à toucher terre. Le plaisir n'avait pas encore quitté son corps qu'il sentit Derek remuer contre lui, ses lèvres chaudes et moites partant à l'assaut de sa gorge qu'il suçota fiévreusement avant de dégringoler sur son ventre où sa langue parut chercher quelque chose d'inexistant dans son nombril. Cette même langue descendit plus bas traçant des sillons de feu sur la peau de ses cuisses puis, sans crier gare, Hale lui attrapa les genoux, les desserra et posa d'autorité deux doigts préalablement lubrifiés à l'entrée de son intimité. L'hyperactif sursauta.

\- Puisque tu sembles avoir refais surface, nous pouvons peut être continuer, se moqua le brun qui le pénétra de deux doigts.

Stiles se crispa sous l'intrusion du corps étranger, devint plus rouge qu'une pivoine et crut mourir de honte. Dans cette position, les jambes écartées à outrance, Derek était le dominant, le fier conquérant, et il était le parfait soumis.

\- Derek, je...

\- Respire ! murmura le brun qui empoigna le sexe du jeune homme pour l'éloigner de sa souffrance.

L'hyperactif souffla de félicité et de soulagement quand Derek imprima à nouveau un agréable mouvement de va et vient sur sa fierté tandis qu'il continuait sa lente et inévitable intrusion en lui. Mais le brun savait y faire. Il en oublia la douleur et laissa peu à peu le plaisir prendre possession de lui envahissant la moindre parcelle de son être. Il alla même jusqu'à se cambrer de façon obscène quand l'architecte accéléra la cadence le menant une fois de plus aux portes du Paradis. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il en désirait davantage.

\- Derek ! coassa-t-il. Prends-moi !

Il voulait plus. Il voulait sentir son amant au plus profond de lui. Il crevait du besoin de ne faire plus qu'un. Il souhaitait le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, se soûler de lui et de son odeur. Il rêvait de lui hurler son amour le suppliant de faire de lui sa moitié. En vérité, il n'était plus qu'une boule de chair frémissante attendant le bon vouloir de son bourreau. Il n'était plus lui-même.

Stiles croisa le regard voilé de désir et empreint de fièvre de Derek quand ce dernier remplaça ses doigts par sa virilité.

\- Prêt ? demanda le brun en soulevant les fesses de son cadet.

\- Prêt, souffla le jeune homme.

Sans quitter un seul instant Stiles du regard, Hale le pénétra lentement, doucement, tendrement, prenant grand soin de ne pas lui faire le moindre mal. Mais il se stoppa quand la main de ce dernier s'agrippa à son poignet.

\- Derek !

Hale cessa tout mouvement et haussa un sourcil, la mine interrogatrice.

\- Sois gentil, souffla l'hyperactif. C'est... c'est ma première fois, crut-il bon de préciser.

Stiles vit son aîné sourire. Un sourire bienveillant et affectueux. Un sourire qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé apercevoir sur son visage. Cela lui allait si bien et il paierait cher pour le voir plus souvent.

Centimètre après centimètre, le brun gagnait du terrain caressant de ses doigts la peau suave des cuisses de son cadet, progressant par petits à-coups et lui arrachant de voluptueux soupirs. Et quand il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde il se pencha sur Stiles pour l'embrasser avec passion mêlant sa langue à la sienne une main enfouie dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, souffla Stiles sans l'ombre d'une grimace. Tu peux bouger.

Derek se redressa, posa ses mains de chaque coté du visage de son compagnon et commença à se mouvoir, d'abord doucement, posément, appréciant les sons, les gémissements, les expressions puis, de plus en plus vite ne lâchant jamais des yeux son amant et entrecoupant leurs sulfureux ébats de baisers fiévreux. Il se retira à plusieurs reprises pour mieux s'enfoncer la fois d'après arrachant toujours plus de plaisir à l'être maltraité qui rebondissait sur le matelas.

Stiles sentait son corps brûler d'un désir impérieux, ses mains s'accrochaient désespéramment aux bras de son compagnon tandis que ce dernier le pénétrait toujours plus profondément venant titiller sa prostate. Il avait la sensation de se perdre dans un gouffre sans fond. Plus le temps filait, plus Derek le martelait frénétiquement, impétueusement, son bassin ondulant au rythme d'un métronome calé sur le tempo 'allegro'. Une de ses mains glissa sur son ventre, jusqu'à sa verge tendue, qu'il emprisonna dans un étau de fer le martyrisant une nouvelle fois et lui accordant le même rythme de folie.

Le jeune homme lâcha un long râle impudique puis, la suite, il ne sembla la vivre qu'au travers d'un rêve éveillé.

Face à face, ils firent alors l'amour, les chevilles de Stiles croisées autour des reins du brun, ses bras autour de son cou, son souffle contre le sien. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine et il leur fallait toujours plus. Plus vite, plus fort, plus de baisers, plus de peaux sous leurs mains empressées. Ils avaient le besoin constant de combler une distance qui n'existait plus. Le plaisir les dévastait, les portant toujours plus haut, plus loin. Les gémissements et les soupirs allaient bon train. La réalité n'existait plus, la bulle dans laquelle ils planaient était le plus merveilleux des cocons. Une alchimie parfaite venue de l'amour faisait frissonner leurs peaux et leurs âmes. Ce n'était plus Stiles et Derek. Ils étaient une seule et même entité, et quand ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble en un puissant orgasme Stiles sut, avec une conviction désarmante et la terreur au ventre, qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais se passer de cet homme.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère ne pas trop avoir raté le lemon. A la base ça devait être carrément plus soft mais je crois que c'est raté.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

Stiles s'éveilla dans la chaleur des bras de Derek et, les yeux fermés, prit le temps de savourer le contact de sa peau, le poids de son corps contre le sien. Dieu que c'était bon de reprendre conscience blottit et protégé par un homme pareil.

Il venait de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Une nuit unique où désir, stupre, luxure, rêves et espoirs avaient cohabité sans le moindre heurt. Une nuit comme il soupirerait en connaître plus souvent. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué depuis sa séparation avec Malia de ne pas être seul dans un lit.

L'esprit dans du coton, il souffla doucement, tout simplement heureux.

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, papillonna un instant sous la réverbération du soleil contre la fenêtre et leva la tête pour admirer son bel apollon. Il sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Derek aussi serein. Le visage détendu et la respiration régulière, il le découvrait sous un autre jour. Finalement, ce type n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être. Il se donnait des allures revêches, un air froid et hautain, adoptait des attitudes arrogantes et regardait tous le monde de haut, mais en vérité, il n'était rien de plus qu'un être torturé, hanté par l'échec et effrayé à l'idée d'être rejeté.

En définitive, Derek Hale n'était tout simplement qu'un homme.

Stiles remua, se libéra de l'étreinte pour se lever aussi discrètement que possible et resta un instant debout au pied du lit à contempler son compagnon qui bougea pour s'installer sur le dos. A la faible lueur des rayons du soleil, les bras désormais croisés derrière la nuque, le drap roulé en boule à ses côtés, Derek s'offrait sans pudeur à ses yeux éblouis. Il était magnifique, la peau mate, le corps bien fait, la musculature bien dessinée, les cheveux au naturel, des fesses à croquer et sa fameuse barbe de trois jours.

Ils étaient donc amants ! songea l'hyperactif encore un peu surpris. Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de honte ou de culpabilité mais, bien au contraire, une sorte de plénitude au souvenir de leurs ébats. Et quels ébats ! Il venait indiscutablement de vivre la meilleure baise de son existence. Derek était vraiment un expert dans ce domaine. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de point de comparaison avec un autre homme, mais il était de toute façon certain qu'il ne trouverait jamais meilleur soupirant que lui. Il avait été aussi brutal que tendre, passionné qu'attentionné, le regard chargé de désir mais les prunelles emplies d'une douceur saisissante...

Avec un dernier sourire, le cœur et l'esprit léger, le jeune sortit sortit de la chambre pour gagner la salle de bains.

Il s'approcha du miroir et se dévisagea un long moment. Son visage conservait les vestiges de sa nuit de débauche et son corps tout entier portait les marques du passage de Derek. Le brun n'y avait pas été de main morte. Stiles sentait encore ses doigts durs et chauds caresser sa peau laiteuse, sa bouche le sucer ici et là, sa langue le lécher des pieds à la tête. Il distinguait encore l'odeur de sa peau sur la sienne, un mélange de désir, d'eau de toilette et de sudation. Il soupira de désir à l'évocation de ces images et un spasme de plaisir chatouilla son ventre. Merde, il avait de nouveau très envie du brun et à ce rythme il risquait fort d'aller le réveiller pour une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air.

Il secoua la tête pour échapper à ses élucubrations et revint au problème du moment. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop peu dormi, le corps moite de sueur, il avait grand besoin d'une douche et tant pis pour son foutu plâtre. Il puait le chacal mort. Aussi, il se débarrassa expressément de son caleçon, ouvrit les robinets d'eau et se catapulta sous le jet puissant. Il attrapa le shampoing, réussit cette fois à ouvrir la bouteille sans s'énerver, se nettoya les cheveux comme il put et s'enduit abondamment de gel douche se massant tout le corps de sa main valide dans un soulagement de bien être. L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou et il réalisa alors qu'il était complètement courbaturé. Baiser avec Derek n'était vraiment pas de tout repos, surtout trois fois de suite. Ils avaient agi sur un coup de tête se laissant consumer par la passion du moment, guidés par leur instinct le plus primaire, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, mais Stiles ne regrettait rien. Et si c'était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant.

De nouveau perdu dans les méandres de ses fantasmes, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir ni même ne perçut l'ombre derrière le rideau. Pas plus qu'il ne vit la main de Derek s'en saisir pour l'écarter et pénétrer à son tour dans l'espace restreint de la douche. Il sursauta au contact de la peau du brun contre la sienne, se retourna brusquement et se figea au moment même où deux mains fortes le saisirent par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- De... Derek ?!

\- Salut ! dit seulement le brun le fixant de son regard à la douce couleur du printemps.

\- Hein ! Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit salut.

Stiles clignait des paupières, crachant et toussant l'eau qu'il avait avalé sous le choc. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure mais il ne se dégagea pas de l'intense regard de Derek posé sur lui, ni même de l'étreinte douloureuse de ses doigts enfoncés dans ses épaules. Il ressentit au contraire une brusque flambée de désir et le besoin vital de combler la distance entre leur deux corps. Il avait très envie de passer ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. Non, en vérité, il avait envie de bien plus que ça. Mais tout était allé si vite. Ce qui avait seulement commencé par une banale attirance physique s'était vite transformé en un sentiment plus profond. Il devenait exigeant, il en était conscient, et c'était dangereux. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était juste tombé follement amoureux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Au même instant, loin de se douter des questions existentielles du jeune homme, Derek inclina la tête et approcha ses lèvres des siennes dans la ferme intention de ne pas gaspiller ce temps précieux qui s'offrait à lui. Il relâcha ses épaules pour venir caresser sa gorge une main déjà bien calée au creux de son dos et le plaqua contre le mur de la douche.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me repousser ?

L'hyperactif était comme un aveugle découvrant la lumière, hypnotisé par les gestes de son amant, ses muscles durs, ses prunelles brillantes, la douceur de sa peau. Cette proximité, ce parfum de luxure, c'était tout, c'était trop. Ça le tuait. Il aimait ça.

\- Jamais, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il vit Derek sourire puis, l'instant d'après, ses lèvres butinèrent les siennes leurs langues s'apprivoisant de nouveau. Très vite, ils ne contrôlèrent plus rien et laissèrent parler leur corps.

D'abord doux, gourmand, langoureux, le baiser devint rapidement plus exigeant, imposant, fiévreux. Ils bataillèrent, bouche contre bouche, mordant, léchant, aspirant, suçant. Les bras de Stiles s'enroulèrent autour de Hale son corps quémandant le sien, leurs sexes durcis se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance que leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre. Ils étaient voraces, féroces, pressés, insatiables. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans cet échange. Ils n'étaient plus que deux mâles en rut qui se désiraient avec passion, dont les corps s'étreignaient avec fureur, dont les langues mouillées les envoyaient dans un autre monde. Ils soupiraient et gémissaient dans la bouche de l'autre.

\- J'ai envie de toi, gronda Derek contre les lippes de Stiles.

Le brun n'était que lave en fusion, sa chair appelait la chair. Il transpirait le sexe, le désir, l'envie, la virilité. Ses grandes mains chaudes et fermes s'enroulèrent sur les hanches du jeune homme puis descendirent sur ses cuisses, ses fesses, les malaxant avec intempérance. Jamais, de toute son existence, il n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un.

\- C'est à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour toi.

Stiles mit fin au baiser, se recula pour mieux voir son compagnon et se laissa tomber à genoux. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses du brun son visage à hauteur de son entrejambe.

\- Si tu es d'accord bien sûr, taquina-t-il en adressant une œillade lubrique à Derek.

\- Jte fais confiance.

Le sourire que lui adressa l'architecte eut raison de sa santé et il sentit son cœur s'emballer de nouveau. Ce gars avait l'art et la manière de lui foutre le cerveau à l'envers. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne découvre que maintenant qu'il était en fait certainement le bien le plus précieux de cette foutue planète ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils perdent leur temps à se haïr et se cracher dessus comme deux adolescents empotés ? Ah oui ! Derek s'était arrangé pour passer pour le connard de service et Stiles avait plongé au cœur de ce mensonge croyant dur comme fer qu'il était en effet ce connard qu'il prétendait être. Quelle connerie ! Il était vraiment temps qu'il rattrape toutes ses années perdues et il allait commencer par faire une petite gâterie à son bel amant.

\- C'est une première pour moi, confessa le jeune homme qui tenait absolument à rendre ce moment magique pour son aîné.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

Sans plus un mot, Stiles caressa les cuisses de Derek, déposa quelques baisers épars et enfouit son visage dans son aine, humant son odeur intime, frottant sa joue contre sa hampe. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, glissa son pouce sur le gland où perlait la rosé mêlée à l'eau de la douche. Il se redressa un peu, lécha le contour de son nombril puis, de sa main valide, enveloppa son sexe. Il leva la tête et rencontra une paire d'yeux braquée sur lui. Il pouvait lire dans le regard de Derek tant de chaleur, de désir et de convoitise que la gêne de s'essayer à quelque chose de nouveau, s'envola, brulée par sa luxure.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, le rassura ce dernier qui, déjà, tentait de le relever.

Mais Stiles résista.

\- Non, je tiens à le faire. Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne te donne pas du plaisir comme tu m'en as donné.

Hale ne répondit pas et se laissa aller contre le mur de la douche les mains déjà enfouies dans les cheveux de son cadet. Le sourire aux lèvres, il rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- Jamais personne ne m'a donné autant de plaisir que toi Stiles, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et fit la moue. Derek avait parlé mais il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de qu'il avait dit. Mais qu'importait. L'heure n'était pas au bavardage intempestif mais au plaisir des sens et du corps. Et il avait pour mission de faire jouir son compagnon.

Il entoura de nouveau le morceau de chair si convoitée, passa le doigt sur le gland sensible pour étaler le liquide séminal puis approcha ses lèvres. Il souffla dessus et tira la langue pour le goûter. Timide, il le chatouilla, le lécha de bas en haut suivant le contour de ses veines, puis le prit à pleine bouche et commença de longs mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa hampe lubrifiée. D'abord lentement, prenant son temps, puis, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il sentit la main de Derek se crisper dans ses cheveux, ses jambes trembler avant de devenir aussi dire que du béton et il entendit sa respiration se faire courte et saccadée. Hale gémissait et Stiles adorait ce son. Un son mâle et grave.

\- Bordel, Stiles, marmonnait-il.

La bouche du jeune homme enveloppait avec fermeté la fierté du brun, le suçait avec énergie et gourmandise. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans ce qu'il faisait. C'était impétueux, violent, masculin, viril. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour faire une fellation, aussi, laissait-il parler son cœur et son amour et cela fonctionnait puisque Derek se cabrait sous son toucher. L'hyperactif utilisait ses lèvres, ses dents. Il utilisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour renforcer le plaisir de son compagnon. Et il kiffait ça. Avoir son sexe dans la bouche, le sentir gonfler en lui et tressaillir le faisait exulter parce qu'il était le dominant et non pas le dominé. Ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur son aîné était jouissif. Attentif au moindre petit son, au moindre de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements, il était heureux de savoir qu'il était celui qui lui procurait du plaisir. Et Derek avait si bon goût... Il lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche, avec ses mains qui le caressait, le griffait, le palpant de partout ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses cuisses.

\- Stiles, appela le brun.

A l'intonation de sa voix, l'hyperactif comprit immédiatement. Il quitta à regret la fierté de Derek, remplaça sa bouche par ses doigts et se leva pour venir murmurer contre sa joue dans un sourire taquin :

\- Ne te retiens surtout pas.

\- La ferme ! lui répondit Hale sur le même ton les yeux toujours clos.

Stiles ne s'en laissa pas compter et reprit ses caresses vives sur le sexe endolori de son amant tout en dégustant sa gorge. Les gémissements du brun firent écho à ses propres soupirs. Il sentit ses hanches se mettre en mouvements syncopés puis, quand s'en fut trop, le miracle s'accomplit et Derek se libéra en saccade entre ses doigts, sur leurs ventres collés l'un à l'autre en un puissant orgasme. Stiles se jeta aussitôt sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec ferveur, volant son souffle et aspirant son cri de plaisir. Dieu que c'était fort, il se sentait venir sans même se toucher.

A demi groggy, Derek rouvrit les yeux, sourit et captura le jeune homme de ses bras le plaquant fermement contre lui bien décidé à lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'eau ruisselant sur les corps excités, à se regarder et s'embrasser. C'était comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se rassasier de leur image et de leurs baisers, un peu comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Stiles était béat et Derek avait tout simplement l'air heureux.

\- Tu n'as pas joui, fit remarquer l'architecte alors qu'il dévorait en toute impunité la peau de son cou.

\- Non, ça n'est pas grave, toi tu l'as fait. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Derek releva la tête et rit de son air extatique. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, caressa sa joue imberbe et se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Un baiser profond et grave avant de se reculer, de poser un regard on ne peut plus énigmatique sur lui et de sortir de la douche sans un coup d'œil en arrière.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles revint dans la chambre vingt minutes plus tard, Derek était debout devant la fenêtre ouverte, habillé et coiffé, le regard perdu au loin. Bordel que cet homme était beau ! Il avait l'air si inaccessible, si hermétique, si distant. L'hyperactif avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il venait à l'instant de lui offrir l'orgasme, qu'il avait bel et bien eu son sexe dans la bouche et qu'il avait aimé ça.

Il n'y avait définitivement plus de doute possible. Il était gay et surtout, il ne voulait que Derek.

C'était à peine croyable ce revirement de situation. La veille encore ils s'ignoraient complètement ou alors se balançaient pique sur pique, et le lendemain ils étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des 'partenaires'. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Mais Stiles voulait juste profiter et refusait de se poser la moindre question. Cependant, au même moment, Derek se retourna et lui fit face le visage dénué de toute expression, les yeux légèrement voilés.

Stiles sentit son cœur déraper. Sans vraiment en saisir la raison, il eut la sensation que quelque chose clochait. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à celui à qui il avait donné du plaisir et qui lui avait mis la tête à l'envers toute la nuit. Non, celui là était le Derek Hale qu'il avait toujours connu. Froid, arrogant, méprisable.

\- Tout va bien ? osa-t-il demander la gorge subitement nouée.

\- J'admirai la vue, répondit le brun sur un ton neutre. J'aimerai revenir ici, prendre le temps de visiter le pays. Il y a, parait-il, un volcan éteint.

Hochant la tête, il attrapa sa montre posée sur la table de chevet, l'enfila et passa devant le jeune homme sans lui adresser le moindre regard. S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna à demi :

\- Si tu es prêt, j'aimerai qu'on poursuive nos recherches.

Puis il sortit de la chambre.

Immobile à sa place, Stiles essaya de dissiper sa mélancolie. Derek avait parlé de revenir un jour mais de revenir seul. Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans ses projets d'avenir. S'était-il trompé sur ses sentiments ? Avait-il mal compris ? Pourtant, il se rappelait très bien de l'éclat de ses yeux pendant qu'il l'embrassait avec passion.

L'hyperactif le sentait : il n'était pas seulement question de désir entre eux, mais bel et bien d'amour. Alors pourquoi ce regard ? Pourquoi ce changement d'humeur ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette indifférence ? Rien, il en était certain.

Avec un petit soupir, le jeune homme se saisit de ses quelques affaires puis quitta à son tour la chambre d'hôtel bien décidé à empêcher Derek de se renfermer une fois de plus sur lui-même.

* * *

Et voilà, un lemon bis. Pff, c'était pas vraiment prévu, je suis juste un cas.

Bon, et dans le prochain chapitre, on va avancer un peu parce qu'on s'est tjs pas où est fourré Scott.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

Après avoir fait honneur au petit déjeuner, Derek et Stiles sortirent en silence de l'hôtel pour aller en ville prendre un taxi. Il fallait se remettre à la recherche de Scott et ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste pour le retrouver. La mémoire du plus jeune était toujours aussi défaillante. Il avait beau essayer encore et encore de chercher au tréfonds de son cerveau, il ne se souvenait pas de la villa où il avait séjourné quelques années plus tôt avec son meilleur ami. Et puis, il faut dire que les événements de la nuit passée ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer. Il n'avait de cesse de voir danser devant ses yeux le corps nu de Derek, ses mains parcourant sa chair en toute impunité, se rappelant du goût de ses lèvres.

Il ne savait que penser de la situation actuelle. Hale et lui avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant le petit déjeuner, enfin, surtout de rien, et encore moins de ce qui s'était passé entre eux ces dernières heures. En effet, le brun s'avérait peu disposé à bavarder et s'était à nouveau renfermé sur lui-même dans une parfaite bulle de solitude où rien n'y personne ne semblait avoir la possibilité d'entrer. Pourtant, l'isolement était une logique destructrice à remettre en cause et Derek paraissait vouloir porter seul ce fardeau. Sans doute était-il inquiet à l'idée que leur relation ne fonctionne pas ou se reprochait-il d'avoir été trop vite grillant plusieurs étapes. Aussi, s'efforçait-il à devenir impénétrable dans la crainte d'être blessé. Hors, le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas avoir fait la moindre remarque négative, ou adopté un comportement qui laisserait supposer qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Bien au contraire. Il avait répondu avec une ferveur décuplée à toutes les avances de Derek lui rendant ses baisers et le désirant passionnément en retour.

Arrivés sur le tout petit port de Machico, ville la plus importante après Funchal, ils s'arrêtèrent pour admirer la flotte des bateaux de pêche. Comme Derek s'obstinait à conserver le silence les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon, le regard perdu au loin, Stiles soupira et se décida à tenter quelque chose. C'en était trop. Cette atmosphère le pesait. Il avait douloureusement conscience des minutes qui passaient et de l'imminence de leur séparation quand ils auraient enfin retrouvé Scott. Aussi, s'il ne faisait rien, il risquait de le perdre et il lui serait alors difficile de l'oublier.

\- Derek ! appela-t-il en le tirant par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Stiles ! répondit le brun sur le même ton, tout en plongeant des prunelles maussades dans les siennes.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute !

Il vit Hale hausser un sourcil le visage morne.

\- Tu n'as pas toujours été ce connard que tu prétends et que tu t'efforces d'être aujourd'hui ?

Derek grimaça, manqua de s'étrangler. Il s'arracha avec humeur à la main de Stiles.

\- Jte demande pardon ?!

\- Non, parce que quelqu'un de sensé ne se conduirait pas comme tu le fais depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôtel. On a quand même baisé toute la nuit et je me souviens parfaitement t'avoir donné un orgasme il n'y a même pas une heure.

\- T'es obligé de parler si fort ? le réprimanda le brun en jetant un regard circulaire. J'en ai parfaitement conscience.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Commença, quoi ? s'indigna le jeune homme. Tu pourrais te montrer plus causant. Regrettes-tu par hasard ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Vraiment, je ne te compr…

\- Et toi ? le coupa Derek le regard vrillé au sien.

Stiles en perdit ses mots et les injures qu'il aurait voulut lui crier à la figure restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge. La chique coupée, il resta planté comme un imbécile la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole. Ce n'était pas tant la question de Derek qui le déroutait mais ses yeux bleus translucides qui semblaient le transpercer de part en part comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son âme.

Mais le jeune homme se racla la gorge, plissa le front d'un air soupçonneux avant de hausser les épaules comme si la question ne le désarçonnait pas le moins du monde.

\- Je ne regrette absolument rien, confia-t-il d'une voix pleine de rancune refoulée.

A cette confidence, le visage de Derek parut s'alanguir même si ses yeux marquèrent son étonnement. Aussi, l'hyperactif en profita pour révéler le fond de sa pensée. Quitte à lâcher son sac, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Il avait compris que le brun ne risquait pas de faire le premier pas. Il était bien trop têtu pour ça. Bien trop lâche.

\- Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant. Je te tiendrai le même discours qu'hier soir et je te suivrai jusqu'à cette chambre d'hôtel.

Il s'arrêta un instant laissant à Derek le temps de s'imprégner de ses paroles puis poursuivit la voix plus légère.

\- Je pourrai bien sûr faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me voiler la face. Si tu me demandais de rentrer à l'hôtel avec toi pour remettre le couvert, sache que ce serait avec le plus grand plaisir. Parce que j'ai aimé ce que nous avons fait, et pas qu'un peu…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! souffla Derek dont l'expression de son visage avait radicalement changé.

L'éclat de ses yeux reflétait désormais une tendresse refoulée. Mais un questionnement muet se dégageait de son visage confus. Stiles était-t-il sincère ? Puis, tout d'un coup, son cœur rata un battement et il fut totalement paralysé. L'hyperactif fit un pas vers lui et, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, se saisit de sa main qu'il posa sur sa poitrine. Le brun ne cilla pas, il était comme obnubilé par ce regard trop brillant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu sens mon cœur ? répondit Stiles par une autre question.

\- Il bat si vite, dit le brun les sourcils froncés, soudainement inquiet.

\- C'est l'effet Derek Hale, avoua le jeune homme un sourire attendri au coin des lèvres.

Déconnecté, Hale ne pouvait plus bouger. Le jeune homme était-il en train de lui balancer une confession ? A ce rythme, il allait devoir éteindre les flammes par les flammes. Il sentait de nouveau le feu crépiter en lui et l'envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'hyperactif le prit violemment aux tripes. Mais il ne fit rien, pas le moindre geste. Le mur de protection qu'il avait créé autour de lui ne voulait pas tomber même si les émotions qu'il avait tentées d'écarter pour éviter la douleur lui revenaient en pleine figure.

Le cœur battant à une vitesse phénoménale, Stiles s'approcha du visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui semblait sous le choc. Il posa une main sur sa joue et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, les caressant par son souffle chaud, sans toutefois jamais combler l'espace entre elles. Il sentit Hale trembler sous son contact et une flopée de papillons s'envola dans son ventre.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivés là, dit-il dans un murmure, toi et moi n'avons jamais été amis, mais sache que je ne regrette aucunement ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Et si tu voulais bien sortir de ta bulle et cesser d'avoir peur, tu me faciliterais grandement la vie.

Derek ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par les mots de son cadet, apprécia son souffle sur sa peau mais lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre sur lui pour lui dévorer la bouche. Il savait qu'à se murer comme il le faisait, sa vision de la vie l'enfermait dans une réalité construite sur des préjugés et des idées reçues. A se comporter ainsi, se bornant à être un parfait handicapé sentimental et inapte à communiquer comme il se doit, il lui était impossible de prendre conscience de ce que pouvait lui offrir son cadet. Mais il avait si peur que tout cela ne soit qu'illusion. Et si Stiles l'abandonnait ? S'il réalisait que finalement il s'était trompé et qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ? Après tout, il n'était surement pas gay. Il avait même été marié à sa cousine.

\- S'il te plaît Derek, ne me fuis pas ! Arrête de te comporter comme le connard que tu n'es pas et assume tes sentiments ! Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Dérouté par ces mots auquel il ne s'attendait pas, le brun s'arracha brusquement à cette proximité dérangeante et recula d'un pas. Stiles l'avait donc percé à jour.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il froidement.

L'hyperactif plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Depuis quand tu sais ?

\- De quoi tu parles Derek ?

\- Tu m'as dis de ne pas fuir, s'énerva le plus vieux. Tu sais ce que je ressens ?

\- Oh !

Stiles comprit enfin de quoi il en retournait. Derek exigeait de savoir depuis quand il était au courant pour ses sentiments.

\- Depuis hier soir, soupira-t-il, la mine contrite. Quand tu m'as laissé en plan dans le restaurant après m'avoir embrassé. C'est là que j'ai compris.

\- Je vois, marmonna le brun en se détournant pour ne plus avoir à affronter le regard du jeune homme.

\- Si la première fois j'ai cru que tu faisais ça uniquement dans l'intention de me rabaisser, avoua Stiles, il n'était nullement question d'humiliation la seconde fois. Un homme dénué de sentiments amoureux et non gay ne s'abaisserait jamais à embrasser deux fois de suite quelqu'un qu'il ne supporte pas.

Dans le ciel sans nuage, le soleil brillait de tous ses feux. Derek leva la tête savourant la douceur de l'air sur son visage et la brûlure des rayons. Il ferma les yeux et souffla doucement. Il ne savait que faire.

Acculé, il fit quelques pas s'éloignant de la source de ses tourments. Même si Stiles l'avait grillé, il ne voulait clairement pas se révéler sous son vrai jour. Non, la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était de ne plus être amoureux de lui. Il ne le méritait pas, ne l'avait jamais mérité. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait craché au visage durant toutes ces années, pas après l'avoir forcé à le haïr en retour. Et il n'osait imaginer le moment où il lui faudrait lui avouer la vérité sur ce fameux dossier égaré. Lui dire qu'il n'avait agi qu'à titre personnel, allant jusqu'à menacer son meilleur ami de licenciement. Il avait profité de la faiblesse de l'hyperactif et de son statut de chef d'entreprise pour obtenir de lui son aide. Il n'était qu'un être abject qui n'était nullement digne d'être respecté. Comment pourrait-il lui demander de lui pardonner ?

\- Derek, attends-moi ! On devrait peut-être en parler, tu ne crois pas ? reprit Stiles crapahutant derrière lui, et craignant que le brun ne lui échappe pour de bon. Derek, tu m'écoutes ?

Mais le brun marchait droit devant lui le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

\- Derek ! cria le plus jeune. Je te parle. Ooohh !

\- Et je t'entends parfaitement ! tonitrua à son tour l'architecte en se retournant vivement sur le jeune homme le regard chargé d'impatience. Et alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu crois peut-être qu'avoir découvert que j'étais raide dingue de toi va faire de nous un couple ? Tu crois que c'est si facile ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, après toutes les horreurs qu'on s'est dites, tu penses pouvoir faire comme si toutes ces années n'avaient jamais existé ? Tu n'es même pas gay Stiles, hurla-t-il au comble de l'exaspération.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? beugla le jeune homme à son tour exaspéré par le discours de merde de son compagnon mais non moins heureux de son aveu.

Derek venait quand même de lui confesser qu'il était amoureux de lui, et ça n'était pas rien.

\- Te fous pas de moi Stiles ! On s'est très bien toi et moi que cette nuit n'est qu'une foutue erreur. Et ne parlons même pas de ce matin, je n'étais pas moi-même, je n'aurai pas dû te laisser faire ce que tu as fais.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas aimé, contra le jeune homme, vexé par cette remarque.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai aimé, aboya Hale, j'ai même carrément perdu la tête sous tes caresses, mais là n'est pas la question. Non, la vérité est que je ne peux pas croire que tu sois homo pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai jamais entendu dire que tu étais attiré par les hommes. Tu as même été marié à Malia.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là dedans ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Tu n'es pas gay Stiles ! affirma haut et fort le brun ses yeux lançant des éclairs inquiétants.

\- T'en as pas marre de dire des conneries ? Cesse de te voiler la face Derek ! croassa l'hyperactif en lui frappant l'épaule d'un revers de main. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce que je suis ou non. Je me suis longtemps chercher, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai peut-être jamais été avec un mec mais ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais eu le courage d'assumer ce que j'étais et sincèrement je m'en veux. Car crois-moi, épouser ta cousine pour cacher que j'étais attiré par les garçons a certainement été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! ne put s'empêcher de renâcler le brun, ce qui fit rire malgré lui le jeune homme.

\- Je n'avais jamais osé franchir le cap avant toi ! poursuivit-il plus calme. Et je te le répète encore une fois, je ne regrette rien car grâce à toi, je sais aujourd'hui que je suis 100 % gay.

\- Si je comprends bien, grinça Hale, je n'ai été pour toi qu'un tremplin, un simple coup d'essai. Tu as juste testé tes griffes sur moi et ton pouvoir de séduction.

L'expression de Derek était devenue impénétrable, ses yeux comme deux morceaux de glace tandis que sa voix, dure comme le métal, résonna désagréablement aux oreilles de l'hyperactif.

Le jeune homme renifla aigrement s'autorisant un pas en avant pour combler la distance entre eux les obligeant à partager le même air. De toute évidence, son aîné était plus que bouché et s'imaginait des choses hallucinantes. Quel idiot ! Il avait bien envie de lui coller son plâtre dans la tête histoire de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

\- Mais dis-moi Derek, c'est aussi une sacré surprise venant de toi, railla-t-il les yeux plongés dans la couleur d'un printemps sauvage. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu au bras d'une seule femme. Qui aurait cru que tu étais toi-même attiré par les hommes.

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua rudement Hale soutenant sans ciller le regard enflammé de son cadet. Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas, et pour ma part, je n'ai jamais cherché à cacher mon attirance pour le sexe masculin. J'assume pleinement ce que je suis. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant.

Stiles s'abstint de répliquer. Inutile de mettre davantage le feu aux poudres. Derek le provoquait ouvertement, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir accepté plus tôt son homosexualité. Sans doute, se sentait-il trahi. Pourtant, l'hyperactif n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Dans les bras de son aîné il s'était senti renaître, un peu comme si sa vie prenait enfin un sens.

Il se sentit subitement las et renonça à lutter. S'il répondait, il s'aventurerait inévitablement sur un terrain dangereux et le brun paraissait tellement en forme. Il refusait catégoriquement d'entrer dans une guerre qu'il était sûr de perdre. La colère de Derek était trop palpable et il était clair qu'à ce rythme ils allaient se foutre sur la gueule. Aussi, préféra-t-il mettre fin à cette querelle aussi vite que possible.

\- Je crois que ça suffit maintenant ! Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi Derek.

\- A qui la faute ? Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir cette conversation.

\- Là est tout le problème, le tança le jeune homme. Tu me reproches de ne pas assumer mon homosexualité mais tu ne vaux pas mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? gronda l'architecte piqué au vif.

\- Tu préfères faire l'autruche et fuir que d'affronter tes sentiments ainsi que tes désirs. C'est plutôt lâche comme attitude, tu ne trouves pas ?

Pris au dépourvu par cette remarque on ne peut plus justifiée, Derek serra les mâchoires et un tic nerveux agita ses tempes. Il contracta les poings bluffé par la logique implacable de son cadet. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Non, il avait même carrément raison. Il se comportait comme un dégonflé. Mais l'angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur le poussait à ignorer ce que pourtant il crevait d'envie d'accepter.

\- Ne va pas croire que je n'ai plus envie de toi Derek, j'en crève, au contraire, crut bon de proclamer l'hyperactif. Alors, si tu veux bien, accepte moi tel que je suis et descends un peu de ton piédestal.

D'un geste aussi impulsif qu'imprévisible, il prit le brun par la nuque et se serra contre lui sa bouche venant murmurer à son oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fais, mais je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Et je n'ai qu'une seule crainte : que tu me brises le cœur. Aussi, je te demanderai de bien réfléchir à ce que tu souhaites. Car pour ma part, je t'ai déjà choisi.

Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Derek était bien trop fort pour être combattu. Si le brun décidait de le repousser, il ne lui resterait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? marmonna Hale qui sentit sa propre rage l'abandonner.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, ronchonna Stiles perdu dans le cou de son compagnon.

Était-ce un songe ou bien la réalité ? Derek n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était certainement un rêve. Stiles ne venait surement pas de lui confesser ses sentiments. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Celui dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis toutes ces années ne pouvait pas être accroché à lui ses lèvres chaudes et humides butinant la peau de sa gorge. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourtant, quand il leva les bras pour crocheter ses épaules et l'obliger à le regarder, il sut que son cadet ne mentait pas. Ses yeux pétillaient de dévotion et son visage était aussi expressif que le feu de son propre palpitant. Le jeune homme avait clairement le cœur au bord des lèvres, lèvres que le brun alla cueillir dans un soupir de soulagement le rapprochant plus étroitement de lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne vivait pas une utopie.

Et quand il sentit son cadet enrouler ses bras autour de lui, il se laissa consumer par son besoin du moment. Aussi, l'embrassa-t-il avec fougue déversant dans cet échange toute sa frustration. Il y avait encore de la colère dans son baiser, sa bouche était dure, exigeante, elle réclamait la capitulation de son compagnon, lui imposait la soumission. Il crevait d'envie de le faire sien, maintenant, tout de suite. Il perdait la raison.

Stiles se sentit fondre et rendit à Derek son baiser avec le même entrain et bien plus encore. Leur étreinte n'avait plus l'insouciance du début. Avec un petit gémissement, il se blottit plus fort contre lui, égaré dans sa passion. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé, enlacé, aimé de cette façon. C'était si bon. Grisant. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

Sans cesser d'embrasser son jeune bourreau, Derek enfouit sa main dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux et tira dessus quémandant sa langue avec une autorité qui dépassait l'entendement. Il l'étreignit avec force ses lèvres se faisant plus tendres, plus passionnées. Il sentait son cœur et celui de Stiles battre à tout rompre.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, se flagellant pour s'être comporté comme le dernier des lâches et ne pas avoir assumé ses sentiments mais il était si peu doué avec les mots alors que Stiles semblait si à l'aise avec. Il n'avait pas eu peur de se confesser. Et il l'admirait pour cela.

Le souffle court, comme ivre, il mit fin au baiser et rencontra le regard de son jeune amant. Son palpitant tenta de s'extraire de sa cage thoracique. Les yeux de Stiles brûlaient d'un désir non déguisé, son visage était rouge et sa respiration était irrégulière. Bordel que ce type était bandant. Il avait furieusement envie de lui. Mais les mots de ce dernier le ramenèrent à la réalité :

\- Ne devrions-nous pas tenter de retrouver Scott ? soupira Stiles quelque peu étourdi. A moins que tu ne préfères que nous allions à l'hôtel.

Proposition qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Derek ne se fit pas prier. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres souriantes de son compagnon, le prit par la main entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens et marcha d'un bon pas le tirant derrière lui à la recherche de l'hôtel le plus proche. Il entendit le rire de Stiles dans son dos et se surprit à sourire à son tour. Décidément, ce voyage à Madère ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait prévu mais à quoi bon revenir sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir ici. Seul comptait désormais le besoin impérieux d'éteindre les flammes d'un désir ardent ainsi que son avenir avec le jeune homme. Alors, son dossier et Scott pouvaient bien attendre un peu.

* * *

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard Derek fut en Stiles, le pénétrant profondément, ses mains le caressant durement, ils se murent avec fougue, répétant les mouvements immémoriaux de la danse de l'amour. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine se cramponnant l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Entrainé dans une spirale de volupté, Stiles en atteint le point culminant et laissa échapper un cri ses ongles griffant le dos de son amant. Quelques instants plus tard, Derek le rejoignit sur son nuage poussant un long gémissement de plaisir avant de s'écraser de tout son poids sur son corps.

* * *

Zut alors, je me suis laissée entrainer par la conversation des deux compères et j'en ai oublié d'avancer dans l'histoire. Mais promis, dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir du changement.


	13. Chapter 13

Avec un peu de retard, voici la suite. On avance dans l'histoire, il était temps.

J'en profite pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et vos lectures. C'est très motivant. Mille merci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TREIZE**

Épuisés mais heureux, les deux hommes restèrent allongés côte à côte, incapables de se mouvoir tandis que, par la fenêtre ouverte, une brise légère rafraichissait leur peau humide de sueur.

Les lèvres contre son cou, une main possessive posée sur son ventre, Derek susurra à l'oreille de Stiles :

\- Si c'est ainsi que tu te conduis lorsque tu es blessé, je n'ose imaginer comment tu es lorsque tu es en forme…

Pour toute réponse, Stiles laissa fuser un petit soupir d'aise.

\- Pourquoi ce soupir ?

\- Parce que je suis heureux, murmura doucement le jeune homme. Parce que je suis avec un type merveilleux.

\- T'es pas mal non plus, reconnu Derek en lui fermant la bouche d'un baiser exalté.

Ravi de le voir s'attarder à ses côtés, Stiles ferma les yeux et vint se nicher au creux de son épaule. Avait-il déjà été aussi comblé ? Il était blottit contre l'homme dont il était tombé follement amoureux, l'homme que son cœur avait choisi pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Sans doute pour le pire pensa-t-il en étouffant un rire amusé. Avec un mec comme Derek, rien n'était gagné d'avance. Il ne l'imaginait pas du tout romantique pour un sou. Mais en cet instant, il ne voulait songer qu'au plaisir immédiat. Demain serait un autre jour, songea-t-il sans se rendre compte que le brun le regardait, troublé lui aussi à la perspective de ce qui les attendait.

Doucement, l'hyperactif esquissa un mouvement pour se dégager. Mais Derek grogna et lui demanda d'un ton accusateur :

\- Tu as l'intention de me fausser compagnie ?

\- J'y songeais, en effet, admit Stiles. Je comptais me rendre à la salle de bains.

\- Pas question ! répliqua l'architecte en roulant sur lui-même pour lui prendre la main.

Dans sa manœuvre, il vint heurter son plâtre et étouffa un cri de douleur.

\- Quand seras-tu enfin débarrassé de cet instrument de torture ?

\- Dans cinq semaines.

\- D'ici là, je serai couvert de bleus, grommela le brun qui se rallongea la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

Stiles se contenta de rire. Il contempla un instant son compagnon égaré dans ses pensées. Il tendit le bras et effleura son menton rugueux puis caressa doucement son épaule et son torse hâlés par le soleil. Il était si beau. Il croisa le regard de Derek et ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire leur visage exprimant félicité et quiétude. Un bref instant, l'hyperactif s'autorisa à rêver, à imaginer ce que pourrait être sa vie aux côtés d'un homme comme celui-ci. Leurs débuts difficiles n'étaient désormais plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il était tombé sous le charme du caractère changeant de Hale et de ses trop rares sourires.

\- Je n'en ai guère envie mais nous ferions mieux de nous remettre en route, proclama Derek en étouffant un soupir de regret.

L'hyperactif souffla en retour et tous deux se levèrent d'un commun accord, direction la douche... Encore !

* * *

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'hôtel, il était un peu plus de midi et les ventres criaient famine. Aussi, décidèrent-t-ils de prendre le temps de se restaurer dans un endroit tranquille au cœur de la place principale avant de reprendre les recherches. Faire l'amour comme des bêtes donnait faim.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demanda Derek en voyant Stiles rigoler dans sa barbe.

\- J'étais en train de me faire la réflexion que se dépenser comme nous l'avons fait ouvrait l'appétit.

Le jeune homme adressa un coup d'œil plus qu'éloquent à son vis-à-vis qui lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil faussement désabusé.

\- Oh allez Derek ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas faim après ce qu'on a fait, le taquina l'hyperactif en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans l'estomac.

Hale secoua la tête et s'efforça d'ignorer son compagnon. Stiles éclata de rire. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que Derek entre dans son jeu, si ? Il était bien trop pincé pour ça. Néanmoins, il distingua le petit sourire que son amant n'eut pas le temps de dissimuler.

Tout en marchant, ils se disputèrent gentiment sur ce qui était permit de dire ou non à haute voix avant de soulever le rideau d'un petit bar-restaurant.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincé quand même Der… commença Stiles en s'arrêtant, bouche bée. Ah bah ça, c'est à peine croyable ! reprit-t-il d'une voix plus faible. Scott !

Incapable d'en croire ses yeux, il resta immobile pendant un bref instant puis, ravi du succès de leurs démarches, s'avança d'un pas vif en direction d'un grand jeune homme brun debout devant le comptoir suivi de près par un Derek à l'expression certainement encore plus subjuguée que la sienne.

A sa grande surprise, au lieu de paraître étonné en le reconnaissant, l'homme brun s'écria gaiment :

\- Salut mon pote, j'étais sûr que tu changerais d'avis ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Mais comment as tu su que je serai dans ce resto ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Sans lui répondre, Scott fit un pas dans la direction de son meilleur ami avant de remarquer son plâtre.

\- Merde Stiles, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

\- Nous avons eu un accident avec ta voiture évidemment, s'exclama abasourdi l'hyperactif par la question de son ami. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Me souvenir ? répéta Scott dans un froncement de sourcil. Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je conduisais bien ta voiture pourtant ?

\- Bien sûr, tu m'as déposé à l'aéroport avec. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Une longue histoire, soupira Stiles fatigué à l'idée de devoir tout raconter à son pote. Surtout qu'il pensait dur comme fer depuis le début avoir eu son accident avec Scott. Au fait, pourquoi ma présence ne te surprend pas ?

\- Bon, si vous cessiez un peu de couper les cheveux en quatre vous deux, l'interrompit Derek d'un ton irrité.

\- Derek ? s'étonna Scott qui n'avait même pas encore remarqué la présence de son boss. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis à ta recherche, répondit Hale le regard glacial.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je suis là pour récupérer les plans que tu as emportés. Donne-les-moi !

\- Les plans ? Quels plans ?

\- Ceux qui étaient sur mon bureau quand tu es venu me voir la veille de ton départ, précisa l'architecte.

\- Mais… mais je ne les ai pas !

\- Bien sûr que si. Ils se trouvaient sur le bord de mon bureau à droite de l'ordinateur.

\- Je ne les ai pas pris… enfin, si mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Scott s'arrêta puis se tourna vers Stiles qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche suivant de près la discussion qui avait dégénéré en règlement de comptes.

\- Enfin, Stiles, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donnés ?

\- Moi ? s'écria le jeune homme, ulcéré. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? Je n'ai jamais vus ces maudits plans !

Scott ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Cesse de faire l'imbécile mon pote ! Tu les as forcément puisque je te les ai donnés !

\- C'est faux ! Tu ne m'as rien donné du tout.

\- Stiles, je te les ai remis dans la voiture lorsque nous sommes partis pour l'aéroport, lui expliqua son meilleur ami du ton qu'il aurait adopté pour parler à un enfant. Souviens-toi… Le dossier était posé sur la banquette arrière. Tu l'as pris avec toi pour ne pas l'oublier.

Ses yeux noisettes presque noirs sous le coup de l'inquiétude, l'hyperactif sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Si Scott disait vrai - et il n'y avait absolument aucune raison qu'il mente, il était comme son frère – comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ça ? Pire, qu'allait penser Derek ? Il n'osait même pas le regarder. Pourtant, il sentait ses prunelles à la couleur du printemps posées sur lui l'observant avec insistance.

\- Qu'ai-je fait de ses plans ? murmura-t-il très bas.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Scott en passant la main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné. Je t'ai demandé de les rendre à Derek. Tu devais les monter chez toi. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

Comme Stiles restait silencieux les yeux baissés cherchant vainement à se souvenir de cet épisode, Scott lui tapota l'épaule accompagné d'un petit rire nerveux.

\- Tu me fais marcher c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Alors réfléchis un peu ! s'impatienta son meilleur ami.

\- Il réfléchit, il ne fait même que cela depuis plusieurs jours, l'interrompit Derek d'un ton froid. Inutile de le bousculer, cela ne servira à rien, si ce n'est à le perturber davantage. S'il se souvenait de tout cela, nous ne serions certainement pas ici.

\- Enfin Derek, arrête de le traiter comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand tu le défends ? Je croyais que vous ne vous entendiez pas tous les deux.

\- Quel est le rapport avec mon dossier ? contra l'architecte qui n'avait guère envie d'aborder ce sujet avec son employé.

Scott haussa les épaules et se tournant vers Stiles enchaîna d'une voix plus calme :

\- Reprenons… je t'ai remis les plans et…

\- Scott, s'agaça Derek. Stiles ne se souvient de rien parce que le choc de l'accident l'a rendu amnésique.

\- Quoi ? s'écria son subordonné. C'est vrai Stiles ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

L'homme brun se jeta presque sur son ami plongeant son regard dans le sien à la recherche dont ne sait quoi.

Stiles prit soudainement conscience que leur discussion attirait la curiosité des badauds. Et même s'ils ne comprenaient sans doute pas leur langue, il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'éterniser ici.

\- Je propose de poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs, lança-t-il à ses compagnons.

\- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça Scott. Le temps de payer et je vous emmène à la maison.

Pendant que Scott allait régler sa note, Stiles suivit Derek à l'extérieur, conscient que son humeur avait changé. Il émanait de lui colère et nervosité. Peut-être lui en voulait-il d'avoir depuis tout ce temps ce fameux dossier en sa possession.

\- Je suis désolé Derek, déclara-t-il d'emblée.

Le dos contre le mur du bâtiment, Hale croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui décocha un coup d'œil ennuyé.

\- C'est ma faute, insista le jeune homme comme son compagnon gardait le silence. Je t'ai fait perdre ton temps. Si je n'avais pas eu ce stupide accrochage après avoir déposé Scott, si j'avais fait plus attention…

\- Tais-toi ! le coupa le brun d'un ton autoritaire en décroisant les bras. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Si Scott n'avait pas emmené les plans par erreur et si tu n'avais pas eu cet accident, il n'y aurait pas de 'nous'...

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat minéral et ses traits avaient la dureté de la pierre, nota l'hyperactif.

\- Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est moi, enchaîna rapidement Derek devant l'expression troublée de son vis-à-vis.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, visiblement hébété par cette remarque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Derek ? Comment ça pourrait être de ta faute ? Tu n'as absolument rien à voir là dedans.

Hale secoua la tête et le fit taire d'un petit mouvement de la main.

\- Je suis aussi responsable. Je n'aurai pas dû te traîner à l'autre bout du monde alors que tu sortais tout juste de l'anesthésie. Tu as une fracture du poignet et des bleus sur tout le corps. Et je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis. Je t'ai trainé de force et menacé de virer Scott.

\- Allons bon ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a prescription ? lança Stiles d'un ton frivole. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il n'y aurait en effet pas de 'nous', ajouta-t-il dans un franc sourire. Je ne regrette rien. Au contraire...

Surprit mais non moins comblé, Derek lui sourit en retour et baissa la tête, toutefois embêté. Il lui restait une chose à régler, un aveu à faire. Il n'en avait pas envie mais il n'avait pas le choix. Aussi, inspira-t-il profondément et plongea un regard déterminé dans les yeux de son cadet.

\- Derek ? dit Stiles vaguement inquiet face à au changement d'expression de l'architecte.

Hale s'apprêtait lui annoncer la vérité sur ce dossier qu'ils avaient activement recherché, lui confessant qu'il s'agissait des plans de sa maison, qu'il l'avait embarqué à Madère pour des raisons purement personnelles et égoïstes, lorsque la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Scott.

\- Venez, la villa n'est pas loin, s'exclama celui ci en posant la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et ignorant royalement son patron.

* * *

Au premier coup d'œil, Stiles reconnut la villa dans laquelle il avait séjourné six ans plut tôt. Sans attendre l'accord de Scott, il gagna la salle de séjour et se laissa tomber au fond du canapé, tandis que Derek lançait des regards circulaires d'un air suspicieux laissant cependant son âme d'architecte prendre le dessus sur ses réticences à être ici. Attentif au moindre détail, il reconnaissait que l'entrée et le salon étaient décorés avec beaucoup de goût et l'architecture moderne était en parfaite adéquation avec ce qu'il aimait.

\- Allez, vas y Stiles, raconte ! déclara Scott en se vautrant à son tour. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

\- Non, répondit ce dernier dans un haussement d'épaules. Je me revois dimanche en train de préparer le déjeuner et c'est tout. Je ne me rappelle ni de ton arrivée, ni de t'avoir conduit à l'aéroport et encore moins des plans que tu m'as remis.

\- Ni d'avoir esquinté ma voiture, je suppose ?

\- T'es pas sérieux ? intervint Hale qui alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil non loin de l'hyperactif.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Stiles est comme un frère pour moi, bien sûr que je ne suis pas sérieux, se vexa McCall. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il aille bien et tant pis pour ma voiture. Au pire, je n'aurai qu'à te demander une prime à la fin de l'année pour m'en racheter une.

Pour toute réponse, Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se désintéressa de son subalterne laissant à ses yeux le loisir de dévorer en toute impunité l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire toi ? enchaîna Scott en apercevant son presque frère un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais Stiles secoua la tête préférant ignorer la question. Comment avouer qu'il était tout simplement enchanté de la réaction de Derek ? Offusqué par les propos de son ami, ce dernier avait pris sa défense répliquant au quart de tour. Et ça, ça le comblait de joie. Mais de là à le dire à son pote il y avait un fossé. Scott n'était pas prêt à entendre la vérité. S'il apprenait que Hale et lui couchaient ensemble, il en ferait une syncope et s'étranglerait avec sa propre salive. Aussi, changea-t-il rapidement de sujet afin de ne pas risquer de le voir clapser sous ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi me suis-je retrouvé au volant de ta voiture ?

\- Je t'ai demandé de me conduire à l'aéroport et on a dû prendre ma caisse parce que ta jeep était au garage pour révision, répondit McCall.

\- Quoi ?! Faut absolument que je passe récupérer ma princesse en rentrant, marmonna le jeune homme pour lui-même en faisant la moue. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était au garage. Comment j'ai pu zapper un truc pareil ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ta jeep va bien, le rassura Scott en rigolant. Aucune raison qu'elle ne te fasse des infidélités. Après tout, elle n'est rien sans toi.

Alors qu'ils rirent de bon cœur, aucun des deux amis ne vit Derek secouer la tête ni même ne l'entendirent renifler de manière dédaigneuse. Pas plus qu'ils ne remarquèrent lorsqu'il se leva pour aller se poster devant la baie vitrée donnant sur la piscine.

\- Tu as prétendu que tu attendais ma venue, signala l'hyperactif sa voiture déjà reléguée au second plan.

\- Oui, comme ton patron t'a accordé quelques jours de congés suite au succès de ta dernière conception de jeux vidéos, je t'ai proposé de venir me rejoindre. Cela fait maintenant six ans qu'Allison m'a quitté. J'avais besoin de prendre du temps et de me changer les idées. Je me suis dit que t'avoir à mes côtés me ferait du bien et puis, tu avais surement besoin de vacances aussi. Cela fait tellement longtemps que tu n'en as pas pris.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué d'avoir pu oublier la date d'anniversaire de décès de son amie. Il se sentit honteux. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Derek se retourner à l'entente de cette annonce. Il semblait étonné bien sûr.

\- Je suis désolé Scott, s'excusa platement le jeune homme. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu oubl...

\- Ça va, je ne t'en veux pas. Ça ne fait plus aussi mal qu'avant, dit son ami un sourire penaud au coin des lèvres. Et puis ce n'est pas ta faute, personne n'aurait pu prévoir cet accident.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Derek ! appela Scott en se tournant vers son boss choisissant de parler d'autre chose. Je suis navré d'avoir emporté tes plans par mégarde.

'Pas moi' eut envie de balancer Derek trop heureux d'avoir réussi à mettre Stilisnski dans son lit. Mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire se contentant de renvoyer à son employé un regard entendu.

\- Par contre, comme je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de ton dossier, je l'ai ouvert.

\- Tu as fais quoi ? s'alarma le brun en s'approchant de son employé.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Mais je ne comprends pas, en quoi ce projet est-il urgent ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'agence. Tu as laissé une note sur la page de garde comme quoi il s'agissait des croquis de ta future mai...

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que contient ce dossier, le contra Derek usant de son regard le plus incendiaire pour faire taire cet idiot.

\- Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici pour les récupérer ? insista Scott qui ne parut pas comprendre le signe. Cela pouvait bien attendre mon retour. Surtout que tu as embarqué Stiles avec toi alors qu'il est blessé. Mais te connaissant, je suppose que tu ne lui as pas vraiment laissé le choix. Tu as agi sur un coup de tête et dans un but uniquement personnel.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! rétorqua Derek. Je te rappel que je suis ton patron, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi. Et si ton téléphone n'était pas constamment sur répondeur nous n'aurions pas eu à venir jusqu'ici.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua Scott en venant se planter devant son boss, remonté par de tels propos. C'est mon droit de garder mon téléphone éteint quand je suis en vacances. Je ne veux pas être dérangé, surtout quand je sais que tu es susceptible de m'app...

\- Bon, je crois que ça suffit, intervint Stiles en se levant vivement n'aimant clairement pas la tournure des événements. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez exactement ? C'est quoi cette histoire de croquis ? Cela pouvait attendre ? Je croyais pourtant que ces plans étaient urgent. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vois ça avec lui, balança Scott en désignant son patron d'un signe de tête avant de se détourner et de faire les cent pas.

\- Derek ! interpella l'hyperactif en lui adressant un petit haussement de sourcil. Tu m'expliques ?

Le sus-nommé crispa les mâchoires et serra les poings lançant une œillade plus que mauvaise à McCall. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui là. Sans le savoir, Scott venait clairement de le foutre dans la merde.

Bordel ! Il n'avait pas prévu de balancer la vérité dans de pareilles conditions.

\- Derek ! interpella à nouveau Stiles en s'avançant vers celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que contient ce dossier ? Est-ce vrai ce qu'a dit Scott ? Tu m'as vraiment forcé à partir à l'autre bout du monde pour des raisons uniquement personnelles ?

Il n'y avait aucune brusquerie dans les mots de l'hyperactif. Aucune douceur n'en résultait non plus. Même ses yeux avaient perdu de cet éclat que Hale aimait à lire pour laisser place à un regard neutre, dépourvu de tendresse. Tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'il ne tolérerait aucun mensonge.

Mais le brun s'obstina à garder le silence. Il ne savait comment lui dire la vérité, il n'était même pas certain que les sons parviendraient à franchir le rempart de ses lèvres. Et si Stiles ne lui pardonnait pas ? Et si...

\- Dis le lui Derek ou je le fais ! s'impatienta McCall en venant près de son ami pour l'épauler.

\- S'il te plaît Scott, tu peux nous laisser seuls ? quémanda Stiles sans quitter son aîné des yeux.

\- Comme tu voudras. Je serai dehors près de la piscine.

Sur ce, Scott quitta le salon non sans avoir adressé à son supérieur un dernier regard de défi. Puis, il ne put retenir plus longtemps un petit sourire, satisfait de la bombe qu'il avait lâché sans même le vouloir. Il n'avait jamais porté Derek dans son cœur. Aussi, était-il ravi de savoir que son meilleur ami allait sans aucun doute lui en mettre plein la tête exigeant des explications que Hale allait devoir lui donner. Rendre des comptes n'était certainement pas sa spécialité mais Stiles paraissait remonté. Sérieusement, comment avait-il osé emmener de force son presque frère à des années lumière de chez lui juste pour les plans de sa maison ? Hale n'était qu'un égoïste sans cœur.

Aussi, à n'en pas douter, maintenant que Stiles avait compris la situation, Derek allait s'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

Voili voilou, c'est nul comme fin hein ?!

A bientôt :)


	14. Chapter 14

Vraiment désolée, je suis en retard. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de difficultés avec ce chapitre. Et j'en suis toujours très insatisfaite. C'est loin d'être le meilleur. Mais bon, je vous laisse juge.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

Un silence oppressant s'installa dans une atmosphère lourde de sens.

Face à face, les dos bien droit, les deux hommes s'examinèrent longuement, la terre plongeant allégrement dans la couleur d'un printemps nébuleux. Les regards étaient indicibles, chargés d'un trop plein d'émotions, de souvenirs chaotiques et de non-dits.

Toute mansuétude semblait avoir disparu.

Retour à la case départ.

Paresseusement, Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine examinant minutieusement son aîné qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis le départ de Scott. Il ne savait que penser de la situation ni comment réagir. Il ne s'était assurément pas attendu à ce que Derek lui mente de façon aussi impudente, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas lui qui était toujours franc et direct voir même carrément blessant. C'en était déstabilisant.

Le jeune homme oscillait entre aigreur et rancune, mais également et surtout, entre satisfaction et indulgence. Car il devait bien le reconnaître, si le brun n'avait pas manigancé un plan aussi tordu et inattendu en lui faisant croire que ce dossier était d'une urgence capitale mettant en péril son entreprise et sa carrière, et qu'il avait besoin de lui pour retrouver son meilleur ami, ils ne seraient certainement pas aujourd'hui ce qu'ils étaient. Mais c'est-à-dire quoi ? Qu'étaient-ils exactement ? Amants, cela ne faisait aucun doute, ils avaient couchés ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Mais ils n'étaient pas que cela. Un couple ? Oui, peut-être. Cette idée, aussi imprévisible et déjantée soit-elle, était loin d'être déplaisante. Tout au contraire, elle avait même l'art de lui balancer quelques papillons dans le ventre et de lui fourrer quelques idées en tête.

Cependant, se regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme deux cons ne solutionnerait pas le problème du moment. Même s'il ne prévoyait pas de faire un esclandre et encore moins de lui botter le cul comme il aurait dû le faire, l'hyperactif avait besoin de connaître certains détails. Aussi, brisa-t-il le silence, curieux d'entendre la vérité et surtout les réelles intentions de Derek :

\- Alors, elle vient cette explication ? Est-ce vrai que tu m'as traîné avec toi à titre uniquement personnel ?

Hale souffla d'un air désinvolte et fourra les mains dans ses poches, tandis que ses prunelles se décrochaient de celles de son vis-à-vis pour se perdre derrière lui.

\- Je t'ai posé une question Derek et j'aimerai que tu y répondes, insista le plus jeune tentant de capter à nouveau son regard mais sans succès.

\- A quoi bon ! soupira le brun, las à l'idée de mener un combat perdu d'avance. Tu sais déjà tout, Scott a dit la vérité. J'avais besoin de ton aide pour le retrouver afin de récupérer mes plans et je t'ai fait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire urgente. Hors, ce dossier contient les croquis de la maison que je souhaiterai faire construire. Ma carrière ainsi que l'entreprise n'ont jamais été en danger. Je me suis seulement servi de toi.

\- Je vois ! murmura Stiles.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont le brun venait de se confesser. Cette nonchalance, cette façon qu'il avait eue de hausser les épaules comme si tout ce la n'avait aucune espèce d'importance le poussait à vouloir lui en coller une, juste pour le principe. Pourtant, depuis sa perte d'animosité envers celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un sale type, les choses avaient changé du tout au tout. Leur haine mutuelle s'était muée en un sentiment plus tendre et leurs rapports corrosifs s'étaient transformés en une entente cordiale et plus si affinités. En toute sincérité, et bien que Derek ait tous les tords, Stiles se fichait finalement pas mal des circonstances et des motivations premières de ce dernier. Désormais, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était le présent, ce qu'il était advenu d'eux et de l'avenir qui s'offrait à eux.

Il avait compris que Derek était loin d'être habile avec les mots et complètement à côté de la plaque pour dévoiler ses sentiments. Il faut dire qu'il apprenait vite. Aussi, avait-il appris à voir au-delà des apparences, et les yeux de son compagnon, brillants et fuyants, semblaient lui demander pardon hurlant des paroles qu'il se refusait à prononcer par simple fierté et un orgueil mal placé. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme aurait mis sa main à couper que toute son attitude n'était qu'une vaste mascarade pour cacher son mal l'aise et sa culpabilité.

\- Regarde-moi Derek ! demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Le sus-nommé ferma un instant les paupières, serra les mâchoires et rouvrit lentement les yeux, obéissant à l'ordre.

Stiles le contempla ouvertement, laissant son regard errer sur son visage, ses épaules, son torse robuste, avant de plonger dans la couleur océan. Il eut un sourire moqueur. Derek n'était qu'un imbécile. Victime d'un manque de confiance évident, il pensait naturellement, et à juste titre d'ailleurs, que l'hyperactif ne lui pardonnerait jamais, alors pourquoi se confondre en excuses quand tout était perdu d'avance ? Oui, vraiment, ce gars était un bel idiot.

Dans un sursaut souple et agile, le jeune homme combla la distance entre eux désireux de mettre fin à toute cette histoire, attira spontanément son aîné contre lui sa main valide se crochetant à sa nuque, inclina la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser avant de s'écarter très légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Derek, visiblement interloqué par cette étreinte.

L'hyperactif lui sourit une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux espiègles.

\- Je fais le pas que tu ne feras jamais, déclara-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres de son pouce le regard rivé dessus comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le besoin d'y goûter encore. Crois moi, je sais ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, le rassura le jeune homme. Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, c'est tout.

\- Tu devrais, je n'ai fait que t'utiliser, grinça Hale, mécontent de lui-même.

\- Tu t'es déjà excusé de m'avoir emmené de force sur cette île. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était moi qui avait un problème de mémoire, rigola l'hyperactif pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je sais que tu regrettes de m'avoir menti, alors à quoi bon t'en vouloir ! Ça ne serait qu'une stupide perte de temps. Et puis, de toute façon, je t'ai déjà pardonné.

\- Stiles, tu... souffla le brun le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Touché par la tirade de son cadet, Derek baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il soupira de soulagement, heureux, même si son palpitant ne parvenait à se détendre totalement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher son comportement sans-cœur et impulsif. Il ne méritait nullement son pardon, du moins, pas aussi facilement.

\- Je me suis comporté comme un égoïste. Je m'en veux de t'avoir traîné jusqu'ici !

\- Je sais. Et moi je ne regrette rien. Mais j'aimerai assez que tu m'expliques l'importance de ce dossier. Savoir ce qu'on est venu chercher exactement. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qui compte pour toi, sinon tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin.

Quand le brun rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour rencontrer le délicieux sourire de son jeune amant. Et ses prunelles, étincelantes de pureté, étaient emplies d'une sensibilité qui le chamboula jusque dans ses tripes. Mince alors ! Son cœur fit une embardée imprévue, sa respiration se coupa. Depuis quand ce gars avait-il le don de lui mettre la tête à l'envers par le biais d'un simple regard ? Et surtout, pourquoi Hale avait-il le sentiment de seulement commencé à vivre ? En posant pour la première fois ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, il avait senti comme si tout être se réveillait d'un profond sommeil.

Prenant conscience de cette réalité, Derek sourit à son tour animé par de nouveaux sentiments en pagaille, déposa un baiser sur le front de Stiles et se libéra de son étreinte pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir ma propre maison, se lança-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Comme tous le monde je suppose, dit l'hyperactif en s'installant à ses côtés. Même si pour ma part j'adore mon appartement. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute !

Derek tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, tomba dans la couleur noisette et poursuivit son discours, plus serein :

\- J'ai passé ces dix dernières années à créer les plans qui permettaient de bâtir toutes sortes de maisons et de villas plus grandioses les unes que les autres. J'ai mené chaque projet à bien suivant de près la réalisation des chantiers, jusqu'à la livraison. Je ne faisais que suivre les souhaits des clients, les règles d'urbanisme et leurs budgets. Toute la créativité, la précision et la culture dont je disposais, je la mettais au service d'une clientèle diverse et variée sans jamais prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que je désirais moi-même.

Il s'arrêta un instant, soucieux à l'idée que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait dévoiler une part de lui-même qu'il avait toujours caché, s'efforçant de paraître toujours détaché lorsqu'on lui demandait sans cesse s'il avait un quelconque projet personnel. Car comment révéler aux gens que l'amour lui faisait tant et si bien défaut que nul besoin ni envie d'un cocon bien à lui ne le tentait. A quoi bon vivre dans une grande maison si c'était pour être seul. Mais Stiles n'était pas n'importe qui. Il pouvait se confier sans crainte, il en était certain.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se perdit dans les yeux de son cadet comme s'il attendait son feu vert pour continuer. Ce dernier parut le remarquer et posa une main sur sa cuisse l'encourageant d'une simple pression des doigts.

\- L'inspiration, celle que j'attendais depuis toujours, m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne m'y attende. Expliqua-t-il calmement. J'en ai alors profité et j'ai immédiatement commencé à dessiner plusieurs croquis, enchaînant des semaines de nuits blanches, et me soûlant au café pour tenir la journée.

\- Toi et le café, vous semblez les meilleurs amis du monde, plaisanta gentiment Stiles la main toujours posée sur sa cuisse. J'en serai presque jaloux. Mais je commence à comprendre l'importance de ce dossier. Tu as donné tout ce que tu avais dans ce projet.

\- Oui, souffla le brun. J'y ai mis toute mon âme et suis finalement parvenu à mon but. Mais quand j'ai constaté sa disparition…

\- C'est comme si tu avais reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur, le coupa Stiles en soupirant d'amertume. Je crois que j'aurai également paniqué, voir même pété les plombs si après avoir passé des semaines sur la conception d'un nouveau jeu vidéo on m'avait emporté par inadvertance mon ébauche. Je serai devenu fou.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend pas ? se dérida enfin Hale qui se fit la réflexion qu'il aimerait en connaître davantage sur le métier qu'exerçait le jeune homme.

Concepteur de jeux vidéo, cela lui allait plutôt pas mal. Il imaginait aisément l'hyperactif en train de s'ébrouer devant son écran à manigancer divers plans, des histoires toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, créant des personnages en tout genre et inventant des décors abracadabrantesques. Cela correspondait bien à l'individu qu'il était.

\- Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer à Beacon Hills, énonça gaiment Stiles en se propulsant hors du canapé manquant de se rétamer.

\- Doucement bon sang ! gronda Derek qui l'avait adroitement saisi par le bras pour lui éviter la chute.

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve tes croquis, déclama le jeune homme comme s'il n'avait jamais failli se vautrer. Je veux absolument voir à quoi ressemblera ta maison. Elle sera, j'en suis sûr, magnifique. Quand sommes-nous sensés reprendre l'avion ?

\- Après-demain, répondit posément Derek se levant à son tour.

\- Il faut se renseigner alors pour pouvoir échanger nos billets et prendre un vol plus tôt. Inutile de perdre notre temps ici, tu dois avoir hâte de récupérer ton dossier même si je ne sais pas encore où je l'ai mis, mais peu importe. Il doit forcément être quelque part chez moi. Reste plus qu'à savoir où. Bouge pas, je reviens, je vais avertir Scott que nous...

L'énergie décuplée et les derniers mots de Stiles restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, aspirés par la bouche de son amant qui, sans crier gare venait de fondre sur ses lèvres tel l'aigle sur sa proie, les mains en coupe autour de son visage en un baiser intense.

\- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à parler moins vite ! railla Hale avant de reprendre aussitôt possession des lèvres de son cadet.

Devant le débit ahurissant de l'hyperactif, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus adéquat que le roulage de pelle pour le faire taire. Et cela fonctionnait même au delà de ses espérances. Son jeune amant semblait figé.

Surpris par cet élan de passion, Stiles en oublia comment se tenir debout ses jambes se dérobant sous lui, mais, agiles et rapides, les mains de Derek étaient déjà autour de lui, fermement agrippées à ses hanches pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

\- Ouvre la bouche ! gronda ce dernier contre ses lippes humides et déconfites.

Comme dans un rêve, égaré dans un autre monde, l'hyperactif ne se fit pas prier et obéit laissant le champ libre à son aîné de faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait rien compris, mais il n'était nullement inquiet. Entre les bras de Derek, il était en sécurité.

Alors, avec une lenteur affolante et exagérée, le brun introduisit sa langue, vint rencontrer sa jumelle qu'il lécha doucement avant de la goûter pleinement tournant autour d'elle afin de lui imposer son rythme puis de s'alanguir à nouveau. Il embrassa longuement son cadet prenant plaisir à le redécouvrir, ses mains s'attardant à la base de ses fesses, son corps outrageusement collé au sien en un signe évident de débauche pur. S'il s'écoutait, il dévorerait Stiles à même le sol. S'il s'écoutait, il lui dévoilerait les mots de son cœur, ceux qu'il cache depuis toujours...

Reprenant petit à petit pied dans la réalité, Stiles se sentait défaillir. Derek le soumettait à une exquise torture. Son baiser était si plein de tendresse, d'amour et de beauté qu'il avait presque envie de pleurer. Car ce baiser était certainement le plus bouleversant, le plus affolant mais surtout le plus touchant de toute sa vie. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. Et il sentait que...

\- Je t'aime Stiles !

* * *

Merde merde merde. J'ai eu tellement de mal avec ce chapitre que je ne savais pas comment le finir. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de faire une fin qui va me donner du fil à retordre pour la suite. Non, mais sérieux, quel débile je suis.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

Lorsque Stiles et Derek, accompagnés d'un Scott non fâché d'être finalement rentré plus tôt, arrivèrent en Californie, ce fut pour trouver un temps maussade, en parfaite harmonie avec l'humeur de chacun, et un vent particulièrement frais pour la saison.

Pendant que Scott allait récupérer les valises, Stiles chercha des yeux un banc, fatigué du voyage tandis que Derek, impassible et se bornant à l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait, restait debout, bras croisés, à quelques pas de lui, apparemment indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant, lorsqu'une femme d'un certain âge heurta l'hyperactif par inadvertance, manquant de le faire tomber, il lui tendit la main avant de lui demander d'un ton bourru :

\- Ça va ?

\- Très bien, murmura Stiles, en tentant de se libérer de son étreinte.

Mais comme il vacillait, Derek le retint fermement par le bras lui adressant un regard sévère.

\- Viens t'asseoir ! Avec cette foule, il nous faudra un bon moment avant de procéder aux formalités. Regarde-toi, on dirait que tu es sur le point de t'évanouir, dit-il d'un ton de reproche. Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ! lui balança dédaigneusement le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

\- Reste là ! ordonna le brun avant de se détourner comme si, en effet, cela n'avait que peu d'importance à ses yeux.

Résigné, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'impiété, mais profita de cet instant de repos bien mérité. Il soupira de lassitude. Il aurait vraiment dû se forcer à manger dans l'avion. Lui qui avait toujours si bon appétit, n'avait presque rien avalé depuis vingt quatre heures. Mais à qui la faute ? Pas la sienne en tout cas. Et Dieu que Derek pouvait être con ! Il se renfrogna, lança un coup d'œil dépité à son compagnon qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos et, fermant les yeux, plongea une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs.

Si la mémoire lui faisait toujours cruellement défaut, le fameux dossier de l'architecte étant le cadet de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle, Stiles se souvenait néanmoins parfaitement des derniers événements. Et pour cause, il n'avait de cesse de revivre en boucle la scène de la veille, le « je t'aime » tourmenté et pourtant salutaire de Derek résonnant dans son esprit comme la plus merveilleuse des ritournelles, mais aussi, comme le plus douloureux des leitmotivs. Un "je t'aime" lâché par mégarde, mais auquel aucun des deux hommes n'était prêt à en assumer les répercutions même si, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, c'est exactement ce qu'ils voulaient.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas compris sur le moment ce qu'il se passait réellement, l'hyperactif se rappelait avec une précision qui dépassait l'entendement du moindre détail de leur dernier baiser. Du goût sucré des lèvres de Derek, à l'odeur musquée de sa peau, en passant par la marque de ses mains sur sa chair, quand les doigts du brun s'étaient enfoncés dans ses reins sous la surprise de sa propre voix. Frustré, coupable et transi d'amour, Hale avait déversé dans cette accolade, l'étendu de ses sentiments, faisant goûter au jeune homme son envie de lui, l'étincelle de son désir s'embrasant pour devenir une magnifique flamme, alors que son corps se pressait contre le sien en une étreinte désespérée. La situation avait tant et si bien échappée à l'architecte qu'il avait laissé bien malgré, ses lèvres souffler les mots interdits qu'il s'était pourtant efforcé de garder bien enfouis au fin de son cœur sous une couche increvable de fierté.

" _Je t'aime"_ !

A cet aveu, Stiles en était resté paralysé de stupeur.

Jamais déclaration n'avait été aussi désarmante que celle-ci.

* * *

 _ **Flash back **_

\- Je t'aime Stiles !

En écho à cette confession pour le moins inopinée, le jeune hyperactif se figea telle une statue de marbre dans les bras de son amant. Son cœur cessa de battre un court instant avant de se lancer dans un galop incontrôlable, et sa respiration se coupa littéralement sans qu'il ne trouve la force ni le moyen d'expulser l'air qu'il contenait dans ses poumons. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Où était-il tout simplement en train de rêver ? Après tout, il avait cessé de réfléchir, occultant la réalité, quand les lèvres de Hale avaient pris possession des siennes en un baiser si intense qu'il avait cru défaillir. Oui, il hallucinait, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ou alors, son cerveau avait complètement disjoncté. Son esprit, fourbe et défectueux, lui jouait un bien vilain tour allant jusqu'à lui faire croire que Derek lui avait balancé un je t'aime en pleine tête. Tout n'était que mensonge. Ce à quoi il aspirait corps et âme depuis maintenant trois jours n'était certainement pas en train d'arriver n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible. Impossible parce que Hale n'était pas du genre à se confesser de la sorte et encore moins aussi rapidement. Il ne pouvait se fier à ce qu'il avait entendu. Tout n'était qu'illusion.

Mais le brun n'était pas en reste. Lui-même était tétanisé, voir même carrément sur le point de se liquéfier. Les yeux agrandis d'effarement sous le choc, ses mains se crispaient au creux des reins de son jeune amant allant jusqu'à lui extirper un étouffement de douleur, quand ses doigts, tremblants, s'enfoncèrent un peu trop fort. Le nez dans le cou de Stiles, les mâchoires serrées, il n'osait en sortir de peur de rencontrer son regard. Son palpitant cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer et il sentait son estomac se tordre d'angoisse. Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'il avait dit ? Impossible. Il était bien trop fier, bien trop orgueilleux pour oser proclamer pareille chose. Et surtout, il n'était pas prêt. Et s'il était tout simplement en train de rêver ? Après tout, il avait cessé de cogiter quand ses lèvres avaient pris d'assaut celles de son cadet oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Mais au fond de lui, il le savait, il ne divaguait pas. Il avait bien susurrer sa dernière prière à Stiles. Et merde ! Comment se sortir de cette impasse maintenant ? Comment remonter le temps ?

Bien sûr, il aimait Stiles de tout son cœur. Il était radicalement, éperdument et irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Son amour pour l'hyperactif lui brûlait tant et si bien les entrailles, se déversant dans ses veines tel le plus puissant des poisons, qu'il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais apaiser les flammes en dehors du seul antidote qu'incarnait Stiles lui-même. S'il le pouvait, Derek l'enfermerait à double tour dans une pièce de sa future maison pour le garder rien que pour lui, le cachant ainsi aux yeux du reste du monde tel le plus précieux des trésors. Mais à cet instant précis, alors qu'il tenait toujours étroitement le jeune homme dans ses bras, il n'était pas en mesure d'assumer ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt, loin de là. Cela allait beaucoup trop vite. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis à peine deux jours... Aussi, inspira-t-il profondément, ferma les yeux très fort, prêt à s'arracher à leur étreinte, lorsqu'une voix des plus déplaisantes se fit entendre finissant de briser leur cocon.

\- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

\- Et merde ! grogna Derek en s'arrachant violemment des bras de Stiles dont ce dernier tourna un regard hagard sur son meilleur ami, semblant ne rien comprendre à la situation.

\- Stiles ! s'écria Scott en s'approchant vivement. Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous étiez sur le point de… ah beurk, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas penser à ce que je suis en train de penser. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire à Stiles ? aboya-t-il à l'intention de son patron qui leur tournait le dos. Oh Derek, tu m'écoutes ?

Il allait pour l'obliger à lui faire face, le chopant par le bras, lorsque la main de l'hyperactif se posa sur son épaule.

\- Arrête Scott ! Laisse le tranquille !

McCall fronça les sourcils et vint planter un regard inquiet dans celui de son presque frère.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que ta voix tremble ? Qu'est-ce que Derek t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Derrière eux, Hale se crispa mais ne se retourna pas. Au contraire, il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie puis, avant de les quitter, lança amèrement :

\- Je pars devant, déclara-t-il sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Je vais voir si je peux échanger nos billets et prendre un vol plus tôt.

\- Sale prétentieux, murmura Scott comme Derek sortait promptement de chez lui.

Puis il regarda de nouveau son ami, le prit par les épaules essayant de le faire sortir de sa léthargie, et l'obligea à venir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ce dernier le suivit docilement, les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit chamboulé certes, mais le cœur empli d'allégresse. Derek lui avait dit je t'aime et ça, c'était certainement la chose la plus insensée qu'il avait jamais entendu, mais aussi l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

 **Fin flash back**

* * *

Le plus beau jour de sa vie ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait pensé sur le moment ? Non, mais quelle aberration. Non seulement, Derek avait fui ses responsabilités faisant comme s'il n'avait jamais rien dit, mais en plus, ce connard s'était arrangé pour ne jamais recroiser le chemin de Stiles jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'aéroport le lendemain matin. Si ça, c'était pas de la pure lâcheté, alors il ne s'y connaissait pas. A ce rythme, il ne sortirait probablement pas indemne de son amour avec lui.

\- Tu es prêt ? s'enquit sèchement Derek, tirant Stiles de sa torpeur.

Rouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme soupira, évita soigneusement le regard de son compagnon, et se remit sur ses pieds. Courbaturé, agité de frissons, il suivit Scott et Hale jusqu'à la voiture où il s'appuya contre la carrosserie pour rester immobile. Son meilleur ami se mit à son niveau, posa une main sur son épaule et lui lança un coup d'œil appuyé, tandis que que le brun, le visage fermé, mettait les valises dans le coffre de la Camaro.

\- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette mon pote. Est-ce que Derek a dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

Peu désireux de parler de ce qui le tracassait, l'hyperactif offrit à son best-friend un sourire contrit et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il n'avait guère envie d'entendre à nouveau le point de vue de Scott quant à sa relation plus que bancale avec Derek. Une fois lui avait suffit, inutile de remettre cette discussion sur le tapis. Il le savait, Scott n'appréciait guère son patron, le trouvant trop arrogant à son goût, méchamment calculateur et un brin dictateur, et à en croire son petit discours de la veille, il n'était pas prêt de changer d'avis sur son compte. Alors non, l'entendre lui faire la morale sur ce qui était le mieux pour lui, et qu'il devait à tout prix reconsidérer la question, il n'en éprouvait aucun désir.

Il se rappela vaguement du visage de McCall quand il lui avait révélé la veille que, lors de leur séjour, Derek et lui avaient couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois. Et qu'il ne regrettait rien. Scott était devenu livide, voir presque transparent, sentant la crise d'épilepsie pointer le bout de son nez. Et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand Stiles avait eut l'impudence de lui avouer que, par dessus le marché, il était tomber raide dingue amoureux de lui, allant jusqu'à vouloir vivre à ses côtés si Derek était d'accord bien sûr. Scott n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, c'était forcément une blague. Mais le regard clinquant de l'hyperactif quand il avait parlé de son boss, la douceur de sa voix à l'évocation de ses sentiments, ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que de le croire. L'espiègle et maladroit Stiles Stilinski était vraiment amoureux du froid et insolent Derek Hale.

* * *

Dans un silence pesant, les trois hommes firent le trajet qui séparait l'aéroport de l'appartement de Stiles. Ce dernier regardait distraitement par la fenêtre croisant de temps à autre le regard de son meilleur ami assit à l'arrière dans le rétroviseur, tandis que Derek, les mains crispées sur le volant, fixait durement la route. Toute cette tension ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la suite.

Arrivée à destination, Stiles ouvrit la porte d'entrée, jeta les clés sur la table de la cuisine et, exténué, alla s'affaler dans l'angle de son canapé, aussitôt imité par son meilleur ami, Derek préférant visiblement resté debout.

\- Allez, mon pote, un petit effort ! lança Scott vivement. Réfléchis ! Où sont-ils ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Stiles les paupières closes.

\- Des plans de Derek bien sûr. Où les as-tu rangés ?

A regret, l'hyperactif ouvrit les yeux pour le dévisager d'un air stoïque.

\- Je ne sais pas. Sur le bureau peut-être...

Scott s'approcha de la table et commença à fouiller dans les différents dossiers.

\- Tu devrais vraiment penser à ranger tes fiches, s'écria Scott qui ne trouvait rien. Il y a des ébauches de jeux dans tous les sens. Il n'y a rien ici. Où les as-tu mis ?

\- Dans ma chambre sans doute. Sur les étagères... je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas !

Stiles avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il était fatigué, il avait froid, son poignet lui faisait mal, et par dessus, il ne cessait de se prendre la tête, réfléchissant à comment crever l'abcès avec Derek pour ensuite réussir à lui avouer que lui aussi l'aimait.

Lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier remuer derrière lui pour aider Scott dans ses recherches, il s'allongea et ferma les paupières. Comme dans un rêve, il entendit leurs voix dans le lointain puis sursauta lorsqu'ils revinrent tous deux dans le salon.

\- Rien ! déclara Derek sans chercher à cacher son humeur et prenant place sur un fauteuil.

A grand-peine, Stiles parvint à rassembler ses esprits pour tenter de se justifier.

\- Je ne me souviens même pas de la visite de Scott, comment pourrais-je me rappeler de tes plans ? dit-il en se redressant pour planter un regard nébuleux dans celui, sauvage de son aîné.

Dans sa manœuvre, tous entendirent un bruit de papier froissé sous ses fesses. Au comble de la stupeur, Stiles se tourna pour soulever le coussin. Avec un léger hoquet de stupéfaction, il découvrit une chemise en carton qu'il tendit immédiatement à Derek.

\- Désolé, dit-il d'un ton contrit. J'avais réellement oublié que tes plans étaient là.

\- Et maintenant, la mémoire te revient ? demanda le brun sans même vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de la bonne pochette.

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Ne force rien, ça viendra tout seul, lança Scott en venant lui tapoter l'épaule, se voulant réconfortant.

\- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerai rester seul maintenant, je suis fatigué du voyage et j'ai mal à la tête.

\- Pas de problème. Prend soins de toi. Je t'appelle demain.

Stiles hocha la tête rendant son sourire à son ami et se leva pour accompagner ses invités jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Quand tous deux furent partis, il s'adossa au mur, se frotta le visage de sa main valide et souffla un bon coup. Bon, que faire à présent? A oui, prendre un médicament pour ce satané mal de tronche.

\- Stiles !

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment frôlant littéralement l'apoplexie. La porte venait de se rouvrir sans crier gare.

\- Derek ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec Scott ? s'étonna ce dernier en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

\- J'ai à te parler.

\- Oh vraiment ? fit mine de s'étonner Stiles en retournant dans le salon.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester seul ici.

\- Pourquoi donc ? protesta le jeune homme. Je suis ici chez moi, je te rappelle !

\- Peut-être, mais tu es souffrant. Je t'emmène au loft et je ne veux rien entendre.

\- Et depuis quand tu décides de ce qui est bon pour moi ?

\- Depuis que tu as décidé de cesser de te nourrir.

\- La faute à qui ? aboya le plus jeune en venant frapper l'épaule de son compagnon d'un coup de plâtre bien placé.

\- Putain Stiles ! qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'énerva à son tour l'architecte en lui attrapant le bras. Est-ce que tu cherches à m'envoyer à l'hôpital ? Ça fait mal bon sang !

\- Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu oses me demander ça ? Tu es celui qui joue avec moi Derek. Je te rappelle que tu m'as balancé un je t'aime en pleine poire avant de te tirer la queue entre les jambes pour finalement décider de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Tu as fais fort sur ce coup là.

\- La ferme !

\- Comme c'est facile de cracher ce genre de chose quand on ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. Si tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé entre nous, il n'est pas trop tard pour le confesser. Je suis là, devant toi, tu peux me dire la vérité. Je t'écoute ! Tu croyais vraiment que ça ne me ferait rien ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne ressens rien ?

Malgré ce qui s'était passé, malgré tout ce qui les séparait, à cet instant, Stiles ne rêvait néanmoins que d'une chose : se jeter dans les bras de Derek, se blottir contre lui, fermer les yeux et tout oublier. Mais plutôt mourir que de céder à cette pulsion. Ce n'est pas lui qui était en tord.

Le cœur cognant brutalement dans poitrine, Hale l'observait sans mot dire, bouleversé par sa tirade. Stiles avait raison. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des lâches. Il avait vraiment tout fait foirer.

\- Si tu n'as rien à dire, tu peux t'en aller, décréta l'hyperactif en se secouant le bras pour se dégager. Mais c'était peine perdue. Derek le tenait d'une poigne de fer ses yeux le transperçant de part en part comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son âme. Lâche-moi, exigea-t-il affrontant son regard de feu. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en vas pas ?

\- Tout ce que tu as dis est vrai, admit douloureusement le brun sans jamais lâcher le jeune homme.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Sois plus clair.

\- J'ai agi en lâche.

\- Bah ça alors, je n'avais pas remarqué, persifla d'un ton acerbe l'hyperactif, le regard insidieux.

\- J'ai eu peur, je l'avoue, poursuivit Derek jugeant préférable d'ignorer la réflexion. Peur de te faire du mal. Je me suis surpris à douter. La plupart du temps, avec toi, je ne sais pas où j'en suis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprends pas.

La colère de Stiles était retombée en même que les mots de Derek pénétraient son esprit, son mépris du moment fondant comme neige au soleil. L'explication était loin d'être limpide mais il en entrapercevait les rouages d'une mécanique complexe. Le cerveau de Hale semblait tortueux.

\- J'ai eu peur de passer pour un idiot à tes yeux, murmura le brun. Mais je ne regrette nullement ce que j'ai dit, et encore moins ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je tiens à toi Stiles et...

\- Bon sang ! C'était si compliqué que ça de me dire la vérité ? le coupa l'hyperactif qui fit claquer sa langue de contentement. T'es quand même pas croyable Derek.

Stiles souffla bruyamment renonçant finalement à s'extraire à la poigne du brun, tout comme il renonçait à vouloir lui faire la gueule par simple principe. Derek s'était enfin confié et s'était tout ce qui comptait. Inutile de perdre davantage de temps et puis, il faut dire, qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude du manque de communication de ce dernier, même si ce point était clairement à revoir. Un sourire affable vint étirer ses lèvres tandis que son corps se colla plus étroitement à celui de son compagnon.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, tu le sais j'espère, gronda-t-il ses lèvres venant effleurer les siennes.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? susurra Hale qui prit sur lui pour ne pas céder au besoin urgent de plonger sa langue dans la bouche de son cadet.

Pour seule réponse, Stiles enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant puis, d'un geste fébrile, laissa courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le cœur battant de soulagement, il murmura :

\- Je veux t'entendre me le dire.

\- Te dire quoi ? Que je t'aime ?

Le jeune homme sourit contre les lèvres de son aîné puis, dans un mouvement précipité, pressa sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'embrasser passionnément déversant dans ce baiser sa frustration de ces dernières heures.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

En hâte, Derek s'empressa de le déshabiller avant de faire gicler ses propres vêtements qui volèrent à travers la pièce, puis renversa l'hyperactif sur le canapé sans jamais quitter ses lèvres.

La réalité s'était à nouveau effacée pour ne laisser place qu'à deux êtres assoiffés d'amour et de luxure.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Stiles, gémit Derek entre deux baisers tandis que, ses mains, chaudes et fermes, encerclèrent la taille de son amant.

Le souffle court, le susnommé se pressa plus fort contre Hale, savourant le plaisir d'être là, avec lui, dans ses bras, de ne plus savoir où commençait son corps, ni où finissait le sien. Peau contre peau, lèvres contres lèvres, sexe contre sexe, s'échangeant leur salive, leurs caresses, il n'était plus que lave en fusion.

\- Aime-moi de toutes tes forces Derek, supplia-t-il quand ce dernier fut en lui, le couvrant de baisers fiévreux.

Cette nuit là, les deux hommes firent longtemps l'amour se découvrant et se redécouvrant, s'aimant de toutes leurs forces, se prouvant qu'il n'y aurait jamais qu'eux et, avant que Morphée ne les capturent de ses bras, confortablement installés l'un contre l'autre, la bouche tout contre les cheveux de Stiles, Derek proposa tout bas :

\- Que dirais-tu de vendre ton appartement pour venir habiter dans ma future maison ?

* * *

Et voilà; c'est la fiiiinnn.

Oui, bon y'aura sans doute un épilogue hein !


End file.
